Jack & Katrina
by Karibbean
Summary: #5 Based on the "Katrina" series, ficlets of Jack dealing with love, marriage, and family. Look for "NEW CHAPTER"
1. Meeting the Sea

**Jack & Katrina**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy.

**Author's Note: **It's been forever… for all my stories… I apologize… you can blame the reasoning for my horrible and long writer's block to school sucking up all my mental energy to be creative. Anyhow, I hope this came out alright… and more importantly… that you all will enjoy it. I hope to be adding on to my other stories soon… but until the semester is over… it might be wishful thinking. Let me know what you think of this. Thank you!

**Meeting the Sea**

"Ah," Jack sighed happily, "I love it when it's the Turners' day t' go to the market."

"Oh, Jack," Katrina shook her head with a light smile as she began to remove baby Jack Henry Sparrow from one of her breasts. "We'll have a place of our own soon enough."

"Aye, I know. So, is 'e finished yet, love?" Jack asked eagerly from the white iron rocking-chair to the left of his wife. It had been a pleasant morning so far, eating breakfast out on the back porch, but Jack could hardly wait to make it a more wonderful morning.

"Just a moment, Jack," Katrina answered a bit distracted as she continued cleaning the face of their infant son. "I can't help it that your son seems to carry after you."

Jack smirked. "All the greater reason for namin' him after me, aye?"

Katrina finally looked up to her husband. "Yes, Jack."

"So are ye done wi' him now?"

"Yes," Katrina laughed lightly to herself before handing the baby boy over to Jack. "You go on and try burping him while I put these dishes away."

After adjusting his son to look over his shoulder, Jack watched his wife begin to button up the front of her dress again.

"The dishes, aye," Jack commented with a teasing grin, "but must you put those away, too?"

"Yes, Jack," Katrina laughed as she finished closing up the dress about her chest, before adding with a flirtatious wink, "Your turn will come later."

Jack eyed his wife up and down. "Is that a promise?"

Katrina tried to answer yes as she laughed all the harder. The view of Jack in front of her was simply too funny: the infamous, notorious pirate trying to burp a baby over his shoulder while at the same time giving great effort to seduce her.

"What's so funny, love?" Jack frowned.

"Nothing," Katrina managed as she stood up and gave her husband a kiss. "You are just very charming when you try to multitask."

Jack looked at Katrina in confusion.

"Don't worry, Jack," Katrina laughed as she backed away to collect the dishes from the little table between the rocking chairs. "And don't think so hard. I'll be right back."

Jack blinked a couple of times before finally speaking up just as Katrina headed to go inside the house with the dishes. "Don't take too long, love. I want t' hurry down there before the tide starts comin' in."

"Of course, _corazon_."

--

Several minutes later, the small Sparrow family arrived onto the sands of their favorite hidden beach front.

"Sure it's alright, love?" Jack smiled excitedly.

Katrina seemed to swallow her nerves as she tried to smile back, "Do I have a choice?"

Jack adjusted their boy in his arms. "Nope."

"Well then," Katrina gave a nervous laugh. "Go on… just… please… be careful."

"O' course, darlin'," Jack broadened his smile. "Are ye goin' t' come join us?"

Katrina looked down at her long dress for a moment before looking up at her husband with a new, sly smile. "Oh, why not!"

Following an all too enthusiastic Jack, Katrina joined him in swiftly removing shoes before running down into the water of the oncoming waves.

"Remember the sea, Jacky?" Jack asked his son as they looked out across the horizon.

It was a long, quiet moment as Katrina stood ankle-deep together with Jack as he held their son while listening to the call of the ocean as it washed up onto the shore.

"She may one day call your name as she once called for me," Jack eventually went on. "She's a beauty, that's for sure, but don't let her beauty fool you… ever. Always keep a weather-eye open for her change o' temper. That'll help ye keep good sailin' days."

After another silent moment, Jack turned to look at his wife. "Are you ready, love?"

Katrina gave a genuine smile. "Whenever you are, Captain Sparrow."

With the eager sparkle in his eye, Jack lowered himself close to the water helping baby Jack set his bare feet onto the mushy sand under the clear water.

"There ye are, lad!" Jack cheered as he held his son by the hands so that he stood upright. "What do ye think o' that, Jacky? Feels good, aye? Do ye like the sea?"

Little Jacky looked up at his father with an open-mouthed smile before kicking his legs about in the water excitedly.

Katrina laughed as she looked down at their baby boy. "I believe that's a definite yes, Daddy Jack."

Jack chuckled as he looked up at Katrina before returning his gaze to their son. "Is that so, Jacky? Ye _do_ like the sea?"

Another open-mouthed smile with an added squeal of delight came from Jacky, causing Jack to hoist up the babe in his arms with keen pride.

"That's m'boy! Just ye wait… as soon as your old enough I'll start teachin' ye all ye need t' know 'bout sailin' in these waters! Our fun has only begun, Jacky!"


	2. Work

**Jack & Katrina**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy.

**Author's Note: **Read and please review!!!

**Work**

As Jack steered the Pearl proudly from behind the wheel, Gibbs appeared with anxious news.

"We've spot a ship, captain," Gibbs said panting, trying to catch his breath from running up the stairs to Jack, "She be flyin' French colors."

"Is she now?" Jack smirked, "Well then, call the men about. Tell them t' prepare their stations."

"Aye, captain," Gibbs saluted. He then took off back down the stairs.

Jack pulled out his spyglass and aimed it at the horizon before him. It didn't take long at all to find the French trading vessel. She was just slightly to the right of the Pearl's course.

Jack couldn't help in smiling as he put the spyglass away, "It's 'bout time I got a li'l work done on this voyage."

Signaling for Cotton to take the wheel, Jack left the helm and made his way to his cabin.

----------

"Come on, my little Jack," Sparrow heard his wife coo as he quietly entered the cabin, "Just one more solid burp."

Jack peered to his right after silently shutting the door. He saw his wife, with her back turned to him, gently patting their son as he looked over her shoulder. At once the babe recognized the sight his father, an open mouth of excitement and wide eyes. Jack immediately brought a finger to his lips, instructing his son to not give him away to Katrina.

Jack softly treaded across the floor of the cabin to where Katrina stood looking out the window stilling patting little Jack's back. With a grin on his face, Sparrow began to reach out for his wife's waist, but as he did so, his son squealed in delight.

"What is it, my little Jack?" Katrina laughed at the noise the baby made. She then turned around to find Jack dropping an arm to his side.

"How could ye do that t' me, son?" Jack frowned as Katrina turned the baby around within her arms so that father and son were now looking at each other, "Do I need t' go o'er the pirate code again?"

Just as Katrina began to giggle to herself about her husband's reaction, their little son, as if in reply to Jack's questioning, gave a burp. Katrina couldn't help but burst into greater laughter.

"I'll take that as a 'yes,'" Jack chuckled before taking the babe out of Katrina's arms.

"So what is going on?" Katrina asked as her husband played a game of tossing their son up in the air and then catching him.

"We've spot," Jack began as their son gurgled with happiness, "a small French trade ship… so I'll busy wi' a bit o' work today."

"Oh, what fun!" Katrina cheered before looking down at the rose-colored dress she wore, "Let me change so I can be ready for when we meet it."

Jack stopped his game with their son to look at Katrina seriously, "And who said you're goin' t' join me and me crew to take on this ship?"

"Me," Katrina retorted, "It'll be fun… like old times again… a play with the blade."

"I don't think so, love," Jack began sternly, "You're goin' t' remain in 'ere wi' our son."

"While you go on and have all the fun?" Katrina crossed her arms.

"Katrina," Jack walked up to his wife, little Jack in his arms, "You haven't used a sword since your fight against Beckett-"

"So?" Katrina cut in.

"Love, you're goin' t' be a bit rusty out there against those Frenchmen. And those men aren't merciful towards lady pirates."

Katrina didn't reply as her gaze remained fixed on Jack.

Sparrow sighed. He then held out their son to her, "Anyhow, love, our son needs you. You're his mother. You belong 'ere wi' him."

Katrina looked from Jack to their son, who was now blowing spit-bubbles. She tenderly took him from her husband and walked away to the rocking chair.

"So this is my place, is it? This is all that I am, now?" Katrina asked as she began rocking with little Jack in her arms, "The wife of a pirate. The mother of a pirate's son."

"Katrina," Jack shook his head as began to walk towards her, "Ye know I didn't mean it like that-"

Katrina held up a hand to stop Sparrow from advancing any further. "Just go, Jack," she whispered before looking down at their yawning son, "Go fight your battles and conquer that ship. Go strip away their valuables so we can return to Port Royal. I'll stay here in the cabin. You have no need to worry. Our son… _your_ son… will be fine. We won't move from this chair until you return."

"Katrina," Jack began again, though this time was cut off by the sound of his crew shouting to take on the French trade ship.

"Just go, Jack," Katrina looked up at her husband with a small smile, "Don't worry about us… you have work to do."

As Katrina brought her gaze back to their son, Jack forced himself to turn away and walk out of the cabin. He found himself hoping among the chaos of pirates threatening those aboard the French vessel that work would be short and uneventful, with no use of a weapon whatsoever.


	3. I Want One

**Jack & Katrina**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy.

**Author's Note: **This is for all my Willabeth fans out there! I'll try to write some more, but ideas/requests would most definitely help on what it is you all want to read about. This particular Willabeth drabble is short and mushy… lol… but I hope it works for you all. Please let me know what you think of it!

**I Want One**

Katrina lovingly kissed her baby boy good-bye as Jack carefully handed him to Elizabeth. Though she trusted Will and Elizabeth, and knew they were right in giving her and Jack some much needed time to themselves, she still found it hard to part with the infant for the first time.

"Te quiero muchisimo," Katrina said, kissing the babe's cheek again as Elizabeth held him.

"Come on, love," Jack urged softly as he pulled at his wife's hand in the direction of the door.

"Are you sure you'll be alright with him?" Katrina asked Elizabeth for the umpteenth time that evening, her eyes refusing to look away from her son.

"Yes, Katrina, don't worry," Elizabeth replied kindly. "Now go about your outing with Jack."

Katrina, who had now taken to holding the babe's tiny hand between her fingers looked anxiously up at her friend.

"Katrina," Will spoke from Elizabeth's side, "Go on with Jack and have some fun. We have everything under control here."

"Love?" Jack added with another tug at her other hand.

Katrina sighed and reluctantly let go of her son. Her husband then led the way out the front door of the Turners' home.

----------

"Oh, poor, Katrina," Elizabeth exhaled once she was alone with Will. She then shifted baby Jack in her arms and said down to him, "but now it's our turn to take care of you."

What appeared to Will and Elizabeth to have come from nowhere, the little infant began to cry with all his might.

"What's wrong with him?" Will asked at once with panic.

"I don't know," Elizabeth replied as she tried to comfort the babe.

"Could he be hungry?"

"No. Katrina fed him, burped him, changed him… everything… right before she left. I think he's just realized his parents have left."

"So what do we do?"

"I think I should take him into the guest bedroom and rock him in Katrina's rocking chair. That's what she's been doing to calm him down."

"Alright, but then what do I do?"

"You could join me," Elizabeth said as she began to make her way to the staircase. "After all, we only have an hour or so before his bedtime."

Following after his wife and the wailing babe, Will took to the stairs, down the hallway, and into the room they had opened for the Sparrows to use until their house was completed.

Elizabeth immediately sat in the charcoal-colored rocking chair. She then began to hum softly to the crying baby boy cradled in her arms as she rocked back and forth.

Will watched his wife from the bench at the end of the bed. Eventually the crying babe fell silent in Elizabeth's arms. Will found himself completely mesmerized with how natural she was in taking on the role of a mother to baby Jack. Though he very much wanted to say something about his thoughts to her, Will held back in fear of waking the baby Jack. And yet, Elizabeth spoke quietly out loud to him.

"Will," she sighed in a loving way before dropping her eyes from him to the baby and then looking back up to him, "I want one."

With a sudden flutter in his chest, Will grinned eagerly at his wife. "Me, too."

Elizabeth felt her cheeks flush upon hearing Will's reply. "But do you think we're ready?"

Will, still grinning at her, didn't say a word. Instead he got from the bench and crossed the room to where she sat in the rocking chair. He then carefully removed baby Jack from her arms and settled him gently in his cradle. Not a single cry was uttered from the babe's tiny mouth.

"Yes," Will finally answered as he approached his wife after putting baby Jack in his cradle, "I think we're ready."

Taking the hand offered to her, Elizabeth stood up before her husband. As they locked eyes with each other, the gentle breathing of baby Jack could be heard in the background of the dark room.

"How soon?" Elizabeth barely whispered.

"Tonight," Will whispered back as he pulled her close to him, "as soon as Jack and Katrina come back."

"Truly?" Elizabeth asked with breathless excitement.

"Yes."

Finding she had nothing else to say, Elizabeth wrapped her arms around Will's neck as she brought her lips to his. Will instinctively returned the embrace as he tried his best to silently lead her out of the guest bedroom. His mind begged for Jack and Katrina's early return home with every passionate kiss.


	4. The Visitors

**Jack & Katrina**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy.

**Author's Note: **Read, enjoy, and review!

**The Visitors**

"A little more to left, Jack," Katrina told her husband as she stood from the other side of the dinning room.

"How 'bout there, love?" Jack offered, moving the large framed painting of the Black Pearl sailing in front of a sun setting below the sea's horizon.

"Perfect!" Katrina cheered, causing the baby boy she held at her hip to mimic with a happy cry.

"Since m'boy seconded that opinion," Jack said as he hooked the back of the painting to the wires, "I will leave it be, 'ere."

After attaching the painting to the wires from the ceiling so that it was now at the center of the far wall, Jack walked back to where his wife stood.

"Aye," Jack nodded with satisfaction, "You've good eye, love."

Katrina smirked at her husband, "I know. That's why I married you."

"Look at that," Jack teased as he turned to his wife, "she's beautiful and smart."

Katrina playfully slapped Jack's arm, "You best behave, Captain Sparrow."

Jack chuckled and looked to his son, "Did I do anythin' wrong, Jacky, t' deserve that?"

Little Jack squealed and bounced in his mother's arms with excitement.

"That's what I thought, lad," Jack agreed with his son's reaction. He then took the babe from Katrina and held him up high. Being given another squeal of delight, Jack lowered him to his chest.

"What did you two think?" Katrina eyed her husband, the smirk still at her lips.

"That I should've said gorgeous instead o' beautiful," Jack teased.

Katrina rolled her eyes, "Uh-huh."

"Well, then," Jack laughed as he grabbed Katrina around the waist with his free arm, "how 'bout I replace what I said with…" Jack didn't finish his sentence with words, but with a loving kiss. And just as this kiss deepened, the sound of knocking came from the front door brought it to a quick end.

"Who could that possibly be?" Jack nearly growled as he rested his forehead against Katrina's.

"Don't know until you answer the door, Jack," Katrina teased back before pulling away.

Shifting little Jack in his arms, Jack turned around, walked out of the room to the entry way and opened the front door.

"'Ello, Jacky," Teague greeted his son.

"What? What?" Jack stuttered in reply, "What are you doin' 'ere?"

"Came t' see me grandchild," Teague answered before gesturing next to him, "'Enry wrote t' me 'bout the good news."

Jack looked over at Katrina's father. Jack had been so shocked by his own father he hadn't even noticed the other man.

"I see you and Katrina have moved into your new home," Judge Banks grinned at Jack.

"Aye, sir," Jack tried to speak as he backed away into the entry hall so that he could open the door wider, "Please, come in."

Allowing Judge Banks to enter first, Teague followed after, giving his son a pat on the shoulder as he passed by while saying as he saw the babe in Jack's arms, "'E looks like you."

As Jack shut the door and turned to follow the men to the parlor, Katrina entered from the dinning room. "Jack, who was at the… Father!" Upon seeing her father, Katrina ran and embraced him. Then seeing Teague she ran and embraced him as well.

"I'm so glad you both were able to come!" Katrina cried out excitedly. She then took to Jack's side as she addressed to the men, "This is our little boy… Jack Henry Sparrow."

----------

"Hey, boy," Teague addressed to his son gesturing at the gift he brought as he sat on the parlor rug playing with little Jack, "Look at 'im. He likes the boats same as you did."

"Does he?" Katrina asked enthusiastically before Jack could comment.

"Aye," Teague replied with a chuckle.

Everyone in the room fell quiet as they observed little Jack pushing one of the little wooden boats into another as he crawled along the rug. Soft coos and squeals came from his mouth as he played.

"It's amazing," Judge Banks spoke up, "how he looks so similar to you already, Jack."

"Aye," Teague laughed as he looked over at the judge seated beside his daughter on the sofa, "Told Jacky that when we first came in."

Katrina laughed, "I know. His head is fully covered with Jack's color of hair. And then with Jack's eyes, too! I melt at some of the looks he gives me."

"Like this look, love?" Jack taunted as he made a pouting face at his wife.

"Stop that!" Katrina laughed, "But yes… like that one."

"All the more evidence that he's m'boy," Jack grinned from the adjacent chair.

"And that he's me grandchild," Teague added with a laugh before looking down at little Jack, "Isn't that right, lad?"

Little Jack merely looked up at his grandfather with wide eyes, one of the boats partly being consumed by his mouth.

"Aye," Teague laughed harder, "I remember that look from Jacky." Teague then smiled brightly up at Jack, "This boy's goin' t' be trouble, Jacky. Finally… what goes around comes around."

Jack frowned upon hearing this. Katrina and her father, however, laughed.

"Guess we've got our worked cut out for us, love," Jack looked to his wife with a half-smile.

"We?" Katrina laughed as she shook her head, "He's your son."


	5. Tears

**Jack & Katrina**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy.

**Author's Note: **Let me know what you think of this! Read on!

**Tears**

After nearly half-an-hour rocking, the baby boy in Katrina's arms finally fell asleep. Carefully she stood up and walked over to his crib. She then gently laid him down among the many blankets of different shades of blue. With a kiss to his forehead, Katrina then quietly made her way out of the bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

"He's finally down," Katrina announced to her husband upon entering the master suite in their home near Port Royal, "Hopefully he won't wake and cry."

Jack looked from a map he was studying, "But if he does, ye know ye can't go in t' get him."

Katrina nodded sadly, "Yes, I know."

Without another word, Katrina approached her dresser and pulled out a nightgown to dress into. After her change of clothing, she took a seat at her vanity and began brushing her long, black hair. She was finishing up in brushing her hair when crying could be heard from down the hallway.

"Jack," Katrina turned in her chair to look at her husband, "He's crying again."

"Aye, love," Jack said as he continued to look at the map in his hands, "I hear him."

Katrina forced herself to take a deep breath and turned back around to finish brushing her hair. When she did finish, she crawled into bed beside Jack and tried to continue reading the book she began a few nights before.

"Did Doctor Collins say anything about a time limit?" Katrina couldn't help to ask aloud.

"What d' ye mean?" Jack asked distractedly as he unfolded a section of his map.

"Well… if little Jack cries for more than ten minutes can we go in and calm him down?"

Jack put down the map in his lap and looked at his wife. "Love," he began sweetly, "I told ye already. We are t' do nothin'. Jacky needs t' learn that mum and dad can't run in and save 'im for every li'l thing. Collins said he 'as to cry it all out. Same was said by your father and me dad."

Katrina gave a silent nod and tried to focus back on her book.

----------

Little Jack's crying soon became loud shrieks, nearly screams. The intensity of the cries penetrated Katrina's heart. She easily found herself staring at the clock that hung on the wall opposite the bed instead of reading her book. It had been almost forty-five minutes.

"Jack?" Katrina turned to her husband who now had several maps and charts in his lap.

"Aye, love?" Jack mumbled.

"Does this not bother you at all?"

"Does what bother me?"

"Jacky's cries."

"'Course me son's cries bother me," Jack replied before looking to his wife, "but he's got t' learn, love. We've all got t' learn this lesson."

"You're right," Katrina said softly as she pushed her emotions to the side and looked back down at her book.

----------

What Katrina thought was forty-five minutes of torture had now grown to such an extent of a little over two hours. During this time she had barely read more than a page of her book.

"Jack?" Katrina called to her husband as she watched him put his maps away into his log book, "This has gone on for too long."

Jack set his log book on the bookshelf before turning to his wife. "Love," he began gently again, "You 'ave t' let him cry."

"No, Jack," Katrina shook her head, "I can't take this any more."

"Darlin', I this isn't easy, but we've got t' follow the advice we've been given if we're t' move past this."

Katrina shook her head again, a few tears escaping her eyes. "No," she whispered. She then stood from the bed and began making haste toward the door to the hallway.

"Love, don't do this," Jack warned as he quickly made his way to block her from the door.

"Why not, Jack?" Katrina cried out, the tears she had been holding back falling freely, "My son is crying his heart out! I'm his mother! He needs me, Jack!"

"I'm not arguin' that our son doesn't need you, Katrina," Jack said as he grabbed the side of his wife's arms, "But he needs t' cry this out."

"I can't let him continue like this, Jack," Katrina shook her head as she cried, "He needs me! My heart is breaking into pieces hearing him like this!"

As Katrina struggled out of her husband's grasp, Jack wrapped his arms around her to keep her from leaving the room.

"Love," Jack said a bit stronger, "You can't go. We have to wait. We have to let Jacky cry this out."

Katrina knew Jack was right, but didn't like the situation. Hearing her son's cries so loud overwhelmed her. Finding that Jack wasn't going to let her go, Katrina collapsed down onto the floor in defeat. She, too, was now crying her heart out for her son.

"Shh," Jack tried to comfort his wife as he also sat on the floor, his arms still wrapped around her, "Everything'll be alright, love."

"Oh, Jack!" Katrina cried into her husband's chest, "My poor baby needs me! He needs me! He's crying for me! And I'm not supposed to save him!"

"Shh, love," Jack held Katrina tighter, "Ye just can't save him o' the crying right now 'cause he needs t' learn better."

Katrina looked up at Jack with watery eyes, tears still running down her face, "I can't do this, Jack. I'm not strong enough. I don't want my baby crying."

"I know, love, I know," Jack said as he kissed Katrina's forehead, "Jacky will stop crying. But, love, you are strong. You've gone this far without gettin' him. Just stay 'ere with me and all will work out."

Katrina gave a small nod before breaking down all over again into Jack's chest.

"There, there, love," Jack whispered as he rubbed his wife's back, "All will be o'er soon."

----------

It wasn't until about an hour later as Jack helped Katrina up from the floor to go to bed that he noticed the ear-piercing cries from his son were no more.

"Ye notice anything, darling'?" Jack asked his sleepy wife as he guided her to the bed.

Katrina stopped walking to concentrate on answering Jack's question. "Jacky?" Katrina's eyes went wide in alarm, "I don't hear Jacky!"

"Wait, wait!" Jack grabbed Katrina around the waist as she tried to escape, "There's nothin' t' worry about, love. This is what we were waitin' for. Jacky's finally stopped crying and fallen asleep."

"Are you sure?" Katrina turned within Jack's grasp to look into his eyes, "Are you sure that's why he's quiet? What if something else happened to him?"

Jack closed his eyes with a sigh. "Come with me," he said taking Katrina's hand in his, "but not a word, love."

Leading Katrina out the door and down the hall, Jack stopped just at their baby boy's bedroom door. Ever so discretely, Jack opened the door just enough so that Katrina could peek through. Sure enough, little Jack was fast asleep within his crib.

----------

"Feel better, love?" Jack asked his wife as he shut the door to their master suite.

"Yes," Katrina breathed freely, "Much better, thank you, Jack."

Jack gave a kind smile as he wrapped his arms around Katrina, "I know it was very hard, love, but ye did well. I'm proud o' you."

Katrina looked down shaking her head, "Proud of what? I'm so weak when it comes to my own child."

"No, love," Jack said as he brought a hand to lift her chin, "You're not weak at all. This was a hard thing t' do. And sadly we'll 'ave t' do it again the followin' nights 'til he learns. It's a process, and we'll figure it out."

Katrina gave a nod, "Yes, I know in time we will, but I'm going to need your help, Jack."

"O' course, love," Jack replied as he brought his forehead to hers, "We'll help each other through this."


	6. Questioning

**Jack & Katrina**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy.

**Author's Note: **Well…. it's definitely long… at least when it comes to what is supposed to be a drabble… anyway, please be sure to review and let me know what you all think of it. By the way, if you haven't yet, please be sure to check out my latest story **Sparrow Island** and let me know what you think of it!

**Questioning**

"Katrina!" Jack yelled upon entering his home early that morning after nearly a month at sea, "Katrina, love, I'm home!"

Closing the door behind him, Jack dropped his bag on the ground before searching through the grand house.

"Katri-" Jack began to yell again as he approached the entryway, but was quickly cut off by a shushing sound from the second-floor balcony.

"What?" Jack whispered, looking up to his wife.

"Your son," Katrina whispered back as she carefully made her way down the staircase, her robe tightly wrapped around her, "is still asleep."

"Oh," Jack laughed lightly as he extended a hand to his wife as if to help her down the last few steps, but instead pulled her directly into his arms. He then gave her a loving, passionate kiss. Katrina responded most affectionately, her arms enclosing around the pirate's neck.

"Missed me, did ye?" Jack teased when their long kiss finally came to an end as he gently lowered Katrina back onto the floor.

"Perhaps," Katrina teased back.

Jack grinned before bringing his lips to hers once again, but Katrina soon-after broke the kiss with laughter from Jack's hands tickling her sides.

"Missed me, did you?" Katrina echoed, having stopped Jack's hands with her own, as she looked up into his eyes.

With a crooked smirk on his face, Jack lifted Katrina up in his arms and began carrying her up the staircase and down the hallway toward their room. "Aye, I did, Mrs. Sparrow."

--

Later that afternoon Katrina, as she usually did when Jack returned from one of his voyages, began to sort out the clothes that needed to be washed – including his favorite coat – from his bag while he played with their son.

"Jack, are we still planning on attending James' engagement party?" Katrina called out from the washroom toward the kitchen where her husband and son were rolling and bouncing a ball back and forth to each other.

"O' course, love. Why?"

"Just thought I'd check since last time you came home from a trip you were too tired to attend Colonel Anderson's ball."

"That was different, love. I don't like Colonel Anderson."

Katrina chuckled to herself and decided to say no more, leaving father and son at play. Turning back to sorting Jack's clothes, she took up one of his usual white seafaring shirts. Just as she was about to drop it into the pile of white clothing she caught sight of something.

Near the collar of the shirt looked to what appeared to be smudged powder and the bright shade of color certain kinds of women were known to wear. With her brows coming together, Katrina brought the shirt up to her nose for an examination. Sure enough, even that part of the shirt smelled of cheap perfume.

"No," Katrina whispered to herself. "I'm sure this is nothing. Just the usual attention from those Tortugan women."

Casting off the shirt into the pile, Katrina continued about the rest of Jack's clothing.

--

"Come on, love," Jack called from the entryway, dressed in formal clothing with little Jack in his arms. "Will said Mrs. Westin would be at their house at seven."

"I'm coming," Katrina called back as she appeared at the top of the stairs. "Are you sure this looks alright? It's not too yellow?"

"Ye look gorgeous, love," Jack grinned brightly. "And it's yellow-gold, so no, love, not too yellow at all."

Katrina gave a small smile, though still not fully confident in her new gown, as she carefully made her way down to Jack.

"Now," Jack asked as he snaked an arm around his wife's waist. "Are we ready t' go?"

Katrina gave a soft kiss to Jack's lips. "No, I need to grab my shawl. Then we can go."

"Alright," Jack sighed as he reluctantly let her go. "Oh, come t' think o' it, love, while you're in that closet, could ye grab me favorite coat? Please?"

Katrina smiled and rolled her eyes before following through in taking up her black shawl and Jack's favorite black buccaneer coat that she had cleaned earlier that day from his long voyage.

--

"There they are!" Will laughed upon opening the door to find the Sparrows.

"Apologies, mate," Jack grinned as he and Katrina entered the home. "The missus was running behind."

"Oh, don't complain," Katrina swatted her husband's arm playfully. "You know you'd prefer that I take my time and come out all proper than be in a hurry and come out unpresentable."

"Depends on your definition o' 'unpresentable,' love," Jack teased viciously before stealing a kiss from her.

"Oh, you scallywag!"

Will laughed at his bickering friends. "Well, if it helps at all," he began, "Elizabeth is just now getting dressed."

"And you thought I was so bad!" Katrina pointed out to Jack, with a great temptation to stick out her tongue to him, but didn't.

"She's a cute one, isn't she?"

Will laughed at Jack's comment.

"So, where's little William?" Katrina inquired.

"He's with Mrs. Westin up in the nursery," Will replied. Then turning to Jack added, "Come, you can put little Jack up there with them."

Nodding in agreement, Jack, still holding Jacky, and Katrina, still carrying Jack's coat, followed Will up to his son's nursery.

"Mrs. Westin!" Katrina greeted as the first to enter the room. "So glad you were able to come take care of the children!"

The older woman stood up from the rocking chair with little one-year-old Will in her arms eager to greet Katrina. "Oh, my dear Mrs. Sparrow! How good to see you!"

Allowing the women to embrace, Will took his little son from Mrs. Westin.

"Ready for the ball?" Will turned to Jack as Mrs. Westin and Katrina began chatting away.

"Eh," Jack shrugged. "As ready as I'd ever be for one o' James' balls. Just glad he finally found a girl. He was beginning t' worry me a bit."

Will laughed. "Yes, me, too, actually."

"She seems t' be a good girl. A bit plain, though, even 'er red hair's a bit dull… but perfect for 'im, o' course."

"Yes," Will laughed harder. "Perfect for James."

"Jack," Katrina interrupted.

"Yes, love?"

"Mind if we make a trade?"

"Hmm?" Jack wondered aloud before realizing that she meant to give him the coat in exchange for little Jack. "Oh. No, I don't mind, love. Just know that it's a done deal after we do this. I won't take the boy back."

"Yes, yes, very funny," Katrina said. She then handed over the coat to her husband. However, before she took up little Jack her eye caught something pink sticking out of one of the pockets. Immediately, Katrina brought her hand to grab the mysterious item rather than her son.

"Jack," Katrina began through clenched teeth as she held up a small, pink kerchief with little yellow flowers and the initials _ALB_ embroidered on it. "¿_Que es esto_?"

"That?" Jack looked at the dangling piece of fabric trying to recollect what it was. "I think… that was Alana's… or Adrina's… or maybe it was what's-her-name with the brown hair… I don't really remem-"

"_¿Que hace en tu abrigo?_"

What is it doing in your coat?

"Now, Katrina," Jack began sternly, "I know what you're thinkin', love, but nothing 'appened. I honestly can't remember at the moment- Oh, wait! I remember… she let me use it t' wipe off me mouth after eatin' 'alf o' a slow-roasted chicken and potatoes-"

"She?"

"One o' the girls that was at the bar when Will and I-"

"Girls?"

Jack at his wife, standing his ground. "Aye. Girls."

Katrina opened her mouth only to have Jack speak up again. "It was only t' use as a napkin, love. Dinner was kind o' messy wi' the chicken and potatoes and-"

"_¡¿Te espera que yo crea esto, Jack Sparrow?!_"

You expect me to believe that Jack Sparrow?!

"Katrina," Will tried to intervene, though a bit lost at what Katrina was saying, "it's true… I was there with-"

"_¡Quiete, Will!_"

Quiet, Will!

"Love, please, if you won't listen t' me, at least listen t' the boy-"

Katrina ignored her husband's plea. "_Y este mujer, ¡¿está la misma mujer que dejó su señal en una de tus camisas?!_"

And this woman, is she the same woman who left her mark on one of your shirts?!

"What?" Jack asked, confused, his eyebrows raised up.

"_¡Uno de tus camisas tiene un olor del perfume y es cubierto en colorete y marcas de los labios de alguien más!_"

One of your shirts smells of perfume and is smothered with rouge and markings of someone else's lips!

"I don't 'ave a shirt with all o' that-"

"_¡No dígame eso! ¡Estaba clasificando tu ropa y encontré una de tus camisas blancas sucio de otra mujer!_"

Don't give me that! I was sorting your clothes and found one of your white shirts dirtied up by another woman!

"Now, Katrina, ye know I'd do no such a thing in cheatin' on ye!" Jack said strongly with a bit of anger.

Before Katrina could speak back, Mrs. Westin jumped in and took little Jack out of Jack's arms. She then took him to the rug and began playing with toy blocks.

"_Un tiempo no le pensé_," Katrina spat with a tear escaping her eye, "_pero ahora con esta camisa y este pañuelo, no estoy tan completamente seguro_."

Once upon a time I didn't think you would, but now with this shirt and this kerchief, I'm not quite so sure."

"Katrina, don't do this!"

Katrina shook her head, her gaze having dropped to the floor. "_¿Hace que, Jack? Por lo visto ya tu hizo bastante._"

Do what, Jack? Apparently you've already done enough.

Katrina then pushed past Jack to where Mrs. Westin sat with their son. "I'll be back later for Jacky," she told the older lady before giving a loving kiss to the boy and whispering, "_Te quiero muchisimo_." She then excused herself and raced down the stairs.

"Katrina!" Jack yelled as he ran after her. "Talk t' me, love!"

Not paying him any attention, Katrina continued walking briskly through the entryway toward the front door. However, she only made it halfway across the marble floor when Jack grabbed her arm and whirled her around to look at him.

"_¡No me tocas!_" Katrina lashed out as she jerked herself free of her husband's grasp.

Don't you touch me!

"Then will ye talk t' me?!"

"_¿Por que? ¿Que hay a hablar? Las pruebas hablan mucho solo, ¿si?_"

Why? What is there to talk about? The evidence speaks a lot on its own, does it not?

"Katrina," Jack said growled as he took hold of her shoulders. "Ye need t' understand-"

"_¿Intiende que_?" Katrina snapped as she wrenched herself free again of Jack's hands.

Understand what?

"That you're comin' to a wrong conclusion, love!"

"_¿Verdad_?" Katrina crossed her arms. "_Entonces, explicalo_."

Truly? Then, explain it.

"Katrina, all that happened was," Jack quickly began with determination only to realize the struggle it would be to tell his wife the truth without it sounding bad. "Let me start again… the Pearl was brought into port at Tortuga for a night. Bein' terribly hungry, I decided t' get a bite o' somethin' t' satisfy… a bite o' food, that is… at me favorite pub… Will and Gibbs went wi' me… and… well, ye know 'ow the women love me at the Faithful Bride… what I mean t' say is that ye know how they like t' pay me a lot o' attention… not that I pay any o' them any attention in return… or let 'em pay me any attention…"

Katrina snorted upon hearing this.

"The point is," Jack said a tad harsher than he meant to, "I went wi' me mates to the Faithful Bride t' have dinner… unwantingly came 'cross some ol' friend….ly ladies who decided t' join us."

"_¿Y dónde hace esto pañuelo y tu camisa caben en esta historia?_"

And where does that kerchief and your shirt fit into this story?

"It's simple, love," Jack sighed. "One o' the girls, Alexia, I think it was… or was it Arista?... any'ow, one o' the girls merely used the kerchief as a napkin to wipe me face wi' it. And as for the shirt, I'm sure it was simply that one o' the girls got too close and-"

"_¿Perdon?_" Katrina fumed, her hands now angrily perched upon her hips. "_¿Tu le deja este mujer limpiar tu cara?_"

Beg pardon? You let this woman clean your face?

Jack's face dropped slightly at realizing the mistake in trying to tell the truth without it sounding bad.

"_¿Cuente realmente, mi amor, se sentaba esta mujer en tu regazo?_"

Do tell, my love, was this woman sitting upon your lap?

"You say that like it was a bad thing," Jack tried to forcefully laugh off the misunderstanding. "It may 'ave appeared that way, but what really happened was-"

"_No te precupelo_, Jack," Katrina cut him off. She then stormed out of the front door. "No quiero más de este."

Don't worry about it, Jack. I don't any more of this.

--

"Yes, James," Katrina reassured her friend after a sip of wine from the newly-filled glass she held. "Will and Elizabeth said they'd be here."

"And what of your dear husband?" Norrington's fiancé, Sophia, asked.

"My dear husband?" Katrina fought to keep her smile. "I don't know if he'll make it. Our son was giving him a hard time when we tried to leave… he's very attached to his father."

"What a shame," James sighed. "I was looking forward to hearing about his latest voyage."

"Well, I'm sure Will can give you an account of it."

"Yes, but Jack's account is always much more entertaining."

"Darling," Sophia jumped with an outstretched hand pointing past Katrina. "Isn't that Captain Sparrow?"

"Ah, yes, it is. Oh, and the Turners are just behind him. Well, Katrina, looks like everything worked out alright with your little boy."

Katrina continued to fake her smile as she took another sip of her wine.

"'Ello, Admiral Norrington and soon-to-be Mrs. Admiral Norrington," Jack greeted James and his fiancé.

"So good to see you, Captain Sparrow," Sophia greeted back sweetly.

"Yes, so glad you were able to come," Norrington added as the men shook hands.

"And how's m'lady doin' now?" Jack turned to his wife with a happy grin as he reached out to her.

Katrina, however, didn't reply in such an affectionate manner. Instead she stepped down on Jack's right foot, causing him to retreat his attempt to hold her. She then transferred the rest of her reply through wine as she threw the last half of her drink into his face. Spinning on her heel she walked away in the direction of the dancing crowd in the open drawing room.

"What's gotten into her?" James asked as Will and Elizabeth came to Jack's side.

"Her father's temper," Jack replied bitterly as the group watched Katrina begin dancing with Commodore Groves.

"Here, Jack," Elizabeth offered as she pulled out her kerchief and began cleaning off the wine trickling down his face.

"That's not funny, Lizzie," Jack grumbled as he stopped her hand from further help. "I'm already in trouble 'cause o' somethin' like this."

He then speedily bee-lined his way through the crowd to his dancing wife where he shoved her dance partner to the side in order to take his place.

"¡No quiero bailar contigo!" Katrina cried as Jack took her in his arms, continuing to dance as if nothing had happened.

I don't want to dance with you!

"Pero yo quiero bailar contigo," Jack replied calmly as he tightened his grip.

But I want to dance with you.

"¡Ow, estas doliendo a mí!" Katrina whined as she made a great effort to free herself from Jack.

Ow, you're hurting me!

"Que bueno, entonces tal vez te vas a escucharme finalmente."

How good, then you'll finally listen to me.

Katrina narrowed her eyes angrily at her husband before turning her head to the side, refusing to look at him any more as they danced.

"Fuimos a la Faithful Bride… Will, Gibbs, y yo… para comer algo," Jack began directly into Katrina's ear. "Como de costumbre, las mujeres vinieron para prestarme la atención. Una de ellas, cualquiera, era muy desesperado para mi afecto. Toda la noche ella trató a seducirme… masajear mis hombros, limpiando mi cara mientras comí, la tentative de susurrar cosas dulces en mi oído. Ella puede haber tratado de subrir en mi regazo unas veces, pero ella nunca duró mucho tiempo porque porque seguí apartándola. Siempre aparto a aquellas estos mujeres."

We went to the Faithful Bride… Will, Gibbs, and I… to eat something. As usual, the women came to give me attention. One of them, whichever one, was very desperate for my affection. All night she tried seducing me… massaging my shoulders, cleaning my face as I ate, trying to whisper sweet things into my ear. She tried many times to sit my lap, but she never lasted long because I kept pushing her away. I always push those women away.

Jack paused as a tear slid down his wife's cheek.

"Mira, el pañuelo estoy seguro fue puesto en el bolsillo de mi abrigo como una señal por aquella este mujer desesperada. Y mi camisa estoy seguro que es sucio debido a aquellas mujeres que me juntan demasiado cerca."

Look, the kerchief I'm sure was put in my coat pocket as a token by that desperate woman. And my shirt I'm sure was dirty because of those women gathering too close to me.

Jack paused again and waited for a reply from his wife. Katrina, however, continued to look away in silence. It was obvious that she had heard everything as he watched her swallow another sob, watery trails of fallen tears still on her face.

Looking across the dancing crowd, Jack signaled as best he could with a gesture of his head for Will to come near them.

"I know ye don't want t' listen t' me, love," Jack sighed, a bit tired of this ridiculous fight. "And so… allow me t' bring in someone you'd be more willin' t' listen to."

As Katrina turned to face Jack with a questioning look, he gave her a twirl. When she spun around she found herself in Will's arms.

"Katrina, you have no reason to be angry with Jack. He didn't do anything."

"Don't tell me you're going to follow along in Jack's lies, Will!"

"Katrina, he isn't lying to you," Will said crisply. "The kerchief was given, sadly as a flirtatious offer by… Alana, I think it was… but Jack merely used it more along the lines of a napkin."

"He said _she_ used it to clean his face while he ate."

"Yes, that did happen," Will admitted with a shrug. "But Jack didn't let her have her way in doting upon him. On her third or fourth attempt to dab the kerchief at his mouth he pulled it out of hand and used it in a rough manner to clean his face and hands at the end of the meal.

Will then pulled out the pink kerchief from his coat pocket and opened it as best he could with one hand as they continued to dance. At the opposite corner of the embroidery that she saw earlier, Katrina saw large dirty prints and smears. "Just like Jack said… chicken and potatoes."

"Alright," Katrina partially gave in. "But then what about the shirt?"

"That would be that same girl again."

Katrina narrowed her eyes on Will.

"For whatever reason, she was desperate to make Jack give into her. When he had finished eating she took a seat on his lap and began doing everything in her power to win Jack over."

"That whore!" Katrina cursed under her breath.

Will chuckled. "Yes, but… it didn't work. She tried and fought, but in the end Jack merely pushed her to the side. Nothing happened, Katrina, I promise you, I was there, I saw it all. And after dinner, Jack and I returned to the Pearl to sleep alone in our separate cabins. I promise you, Katrina, Jack did nothing wrong. He may be daft, but he'd never do anything that would cause him to lose you."

Katrina gave a small nod as her eyes revealed she was deep in thought.

"And no woman there tried to seduce you?" she eventually spoke up.

"Well," Will began seriously, "yes, women there are always trying to get my full attention whenever we stop there. And like Jack, I don't let them have their way with me."

Katrina thought to herself quietly for a few more moments before eyeing Will. "You are telling the truth, aren't you, Will?"

"Every word, Katrina."

"You promise me?"

"Yes."

Katrina took another deep breath as a few tiny tears glittered her cheeks again. "Well," she began as she wiped away those few tears. "I guess I had best go clean off my husband."

Will gave Katrina a soft smile before escorting her out of the dancing crowd to Jack.

"She's all yours, Jack," Will said as he handed Katrina off to the pirate.

"Thanks, mate."

After giving a nod of understanding, Will turned his wife in her flowing indigo gown. "Shall we?" The two then left to the dancing crowd.

"So, 'ow are we feelin' now, love?" Jack asked as they walked out of the crowded drawing room.

"Guilty," Katrina managed to say as she choked on an unexpected sob.

Jack chuckled lightly as he wrapped his arms around his wife and pulled her close to him. Wiping away her remaining tears and giving a kiss to her forehead he spoke up again in his usual teasing tone, "Not to worry, darlin', for I know a way you can make it up t' me."

Katrina gave a light laugh at hearing this.

"Do you?" she quirked an eyebrow at her husband, knowing what he was getting at.

"Aye, and it doesn't involve this place."

"Well, before I do whatever it takes to make this up to you," Katrina gave a sly grin as she tugged at her husband's wine-soaked shirt. "I think we had better go home first and get you out of these sticky clothes."

"I agree," Jack whispered with a crooked grin.

"I don't think it's good for you to be wearing such filthy attire to this ball… no matter how intoxicating the smell of the wine may be."

Jack responded with his lips taking over hers. "How intoxicating?" he eventually asked when they broke.

"Intoxicating enough."

Taking his wife's hand in his, Jack led them back into the darkening evening.

"Jack?" Katrina spoke up timidly.

"Aye, love?"

"I truly am sorry about this whole situation."

"I know you are, love. Couldn't blame ye for assumin' the worst. Just know that I'd never do such a thing… I love ye too much t' throw it away o'er somethin' stupid like another woman."

"You forgive me?"

"O' course, love, o' course."


	7. Impeccable Timing

**Jack & Katrina**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy.

**Author's Note: **Go read! Then let me know what you think of it!

**Impeccable Timing**

"I'm back, darlin'!" Jack yelled from entering by the back door of the house. Little Jack immediately came running up to his father.

"Daddy!" little Jack nearly tripped Jack as he grabbed onto one of his legs, "You came back!"

"O' course I did, Jacky," Jack chuckled as he picked up his son, "Told ye I would. I can't leave you and your mum alone for too long, can I? I'd miss ye both too much!"

"Good!" little Jack smiled, "Because we would miss you, too!"

Jack laughed again, "So does that mean ye missed me while I was gone on me voyage?"

"Aye, captain," little Jack nodded, causing his father to laugh more.

"Ye even missed," Jack began slowly as he lowered himself and the two-year-old carefully to the floor, "me… tickling?"

Not allowing his son to reply, Jack tickled his son all over with both hands.

"No! No!" Jacky cried out giggling as he tried swatting his father's hands away, "I didn't miss tickling! I only missed you, Daddy!"

"What was that, m'boy?" Jack pretended not to hear as he continued tickling little Jack.

"I said," Jacky tried hard to say between spurts of giggling, "that… I… didn't… miss… tickling!"

"Oh," Jack said as he brought his hands to a stop, smiling down at his little boy, "But ye did miss me, right?"

"Yes," little Jack nodded his head as he stood up from the wooden floor, "And Mamá, too."

"Did she?" Jack continued to smile.

"Yes," Jacky repeated, "A lot. She cry more than me. She been sick since you left, Daddy. Miss Lizbet help her."

Jack's face had dropped as he heard this from his little son. "Where's Mamá right now, Jacky?"

"U'stairs with Miss Lizbet."

A stern look appeared on Jack's face, "Jacky… did you go down the stairs by yourself?"

Jacky looked down at his feet.

"Remember what Daddy said 'bout goin' down the stairs alone?"

Jacky, still looking at his feet, nodded, "Sorry, Daddy."

Jack took a deep breath and picked up his son again.

"Don't do it again, lad," Jack said as he carried his son to the stairway and began to ascend them.

"Yes, sir," little Jack said softly.

Jack didn't say any more as he made way to the master bedroom with little Jacky.

Upon approaching the room, Jack noticed the door to be slightly open and so allowed himself in without the hint of a knock.

"Jack!" Elizabeth jumped as she was about to pass the doorway with a stack of folded towels when she saw the pirate enter with his boy, "So glad that you're back!"

"What's goin' on, Lizzie?" Jack asked as he gestured toward Katrina.

Elizabeth gave Jack a simple, happy smile, "I'll let her tell you."

Jack gave a curt nod and then approached the bed.

"Oh, now you want to greet your wife?" Katrina teased her husband as he took a seat on the bed beside her. "You've only been gone for a month."

"And apparently that was too long," Jack said solemnly, "Jacky told me you've been sick, is that true, love?"

Katrina sighed, "Yes, that is true."

"What's goin' on, love?" Jack asked worriedly.

"Well," Katrina began with a small smirk playing at her lips, "According to Doctor Collins… who had checked up on me last week… I'm pregnant."

Jack's mouth fell open, "Baby number two?"

Katrina laughed, "Yes, Jack. Baby number two."

"Ye hear that, Jacky?" Jack sat his son on the bed next to him, "You'll be a big brother soon."

Jacky smiled up at his father, but didn't seem to fully understand what his father told him.

"Oh, love, this is wonderful!" Jack cheered with joy and relief.

"I know," Katrina grinned, "Your timing of leaving and returning is impeccable."


	8. Picnic

**Jack & Katrina**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy.

**Author's Note: **A sweet drabble… but tell me what you think of it! Enjoy!

**Picnic**

After packing the dirty dishes into the large basket, Katrina sat back down next to Elizabeth on the blanket.

"That was delicious, Katrina," Elizabeth complimented her friend, "You must give me a copy of that recipe."

Katrina smiled, happy to hear that her luncheon salad had been a success. "Of course, Elizabeth… or I can just lend you my book."

Elizabeth gave a small laugh, "That could work, too."

Katrina joined her friend with light laugh before looking at the baby in her arms. "Are you sure you still want to hold him? It's getting close to his nap time because he looks like he's about to fall asleep in your arms."

"Oh, it's fine with me," Elizabeth grinned before placing a kiss to the baby's cheek, "I love holding John."

Katrina laughed, "Yes, I know. I suppose in any case he's a reminder of how things were with little Will… and how things will be all over again with the new baby."

Elizabeth laughed, a hand leaving baby John momentarily to her growing belly. "Oh, and how grateful I am to have John as a reminder! I know it's only been a couple of years, but so much has happened. I can't believe how big my little William is already."

Both women looked across the beach at their husbands playing in the waves with their sons.

"Yes," Katrina mused, "I can hardly believe Jacky is already four." Katrina then turned to her youngest son in Elizabeth's arms, "And this one is a year old."

Elizabeth smiled down at John, who had fallen asleep just as Katrina said, before looking up in the direction of Will. A second later, Katrina followed her friend's gaze.

Will and his son were on their hands and feet occupied with digging in the sand as waves washed about them. Just feet away from them, Jack and his son were running, splashing, and chasing after each other in circles among the waves rolling onto the shore.

"It is simply too humorous," Katrina spoke up as she and Elizabeth continued to watch their boys, "how our sons are all too similar to their fathers."

Elizabeth laughed, "A most accurate statement, Katrina!"

Katrina laughed as well, "Just look at my Jacks! How they run about! How Jacky does everything his father does!"

Elizabeth laughed all the more before turning to Katrina. "I know exactly what you mean! Little William is nearly three-years-old and already asking Will and I for a sword! And because he's been begging Will for one, Will has already begun to teach him how to use one!"

"Will, too?" Katrina nearly toppled over with laughter before looking at Elizabeth, "I'm sure Jack's partially behind that! He's been teaching Jacky how to swordfight for almost a year now, among other things." Katrina paused and shook her head laughing, "You should have seen the look on his face when he saw that I had bore him another son!"

Elizabeth laughed at hearing this, "His face? No, Katrina, I could imagine your face when found you had bore that pirate another son! Especially since he's been teaching little Jack to fight with a sword-"

"Yes, yes," Katrina mocked, "very funny, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth laughed at Katrina's reaction. "So what other things has Jack been teaching Jacky?"

"Hmm," Katrina thought, "Jack's been teaching our son how to identify and distinguish different types of ships and flags."

"Only Jack," Elizabeth laughed.

"Yes," Katrina laughed shaking her head before looking out at her husband, "Only Jack."

Jack, with his back towards the women, was now about waist deep in the water with Jacky seated on his shoulders. The pirate's hands and arms were making large gestures, pointing out towards the horizon every now and then.

"Must be telling one of his stories," Katrina rolled her eyes with a laugh.

"Most likely," Elizabeth agreed with a laugh as well, "Will must be doing the same."

Katrina looked over at Will. He and little Will were now busy shaping a little bit dryer sand into what Katrina could only guess to be a castle. Though they were busy shaping (Will) and piling (little Will) the sand, Katrina could see Will's mouth opening and closing as he spoke to his son.

"They're filling these boys with dreams of adventures," Katrina sighed in admiration, a bright smile playing at her lips, "while the boys fill them with the hope and promise of adventures never ceasing."

Elizabeth found herself sighing in agreement as she watched on, "I love how boys will be boys, no matter the age."

Katrina laughed to herself before looking at little John sleeping, still, in Elizabeth's arms, "So do I."


	9. I've Been Watching You

**Jack & Katrina**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Nor do I own Rodney Atkins music/lyrics of "I've Been Watching You." Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy.

**Author's Note: **Alrighty… now for another song-based drabble! I hope you all enjoy this one! So cute! Anyway… read on and review!!!!!

**I've Been Watching You**

Having just finished putting baby John down for bed, Katrina found herself eager to get to bed. As she approached the master suite, she caught her eldest son peeking through the small opening in the doorway for the door wasn't completely shut.

"Jacky," Katrina called quietly to her son, "What are you doing?"

The boy, startled at being caught, replied hurriedly, "Nothing."

Katrina smiled sweetly, "I thought you were already in bed, Jacky. Now why don't you go back to your room. I'll be there in a few minutes to check up on you."

Jacky's eyes got big before he made a mad dash for his room and shut the door.

Shaking her head at the silliness of her son, Katrina entered the master suite. Upon entering she came about her dear husband on his knees praying at the side of the bed, which was rather unusual. Normally he was already in bed waiting for her. Katrina knew that Jack prayed, for he had told her countless times, but it was very rare for her to actually catch a sight of him doing so.

"And Lord, please," Katrina heard Jack end his prayer, "help me help my stupid self. Amen."

"Is everything alright?" Katrina addressed to her husband as he opened his eyes and slowly stood up.

"What?" Jack immediately asked as if he was being accused of doing something before adding calmly, "Oh… uh, yes… yes, everything's fine, darlin'."

Katrina raised a brow at Jack questioningly.

Jack sighed as he quickly gave in to his wife, "No, no… everything's not alright."

"Well then," Katrina tried to press as she walked up to Jack, "What's wrong?"

"It's about li'l Jacky," Jack said as he shook his head.

"What about our son?" Katrina asked in a worried tone as she took up her husband's hand.

"It's alright, love," Jack kissed the back of Katrina's hand, "It's nothin' all that bad."

Katrina narrowed her eyes, "What do you mean 'nothing all that bad'?"

Jack took a deep breath and began his story, "Well… ye know 'ow I brought Jacky aboard the Pearl wi' me today t' check up on 'er bein' clean, well stocked, and ready t' go?"

"Uh-huh," Katrina replied as she looked at her husband with curiosity.

Jack cleared his throat before continuing, "Well… this afternoon, aboard the Pearl, our son got a bit hungry… so I cut up an apple for the lad and gave 'im the pieces o' the fruit in a small bowl…"

"Go on," Katrina said gently as she noticed Jack quiet down, "Then what happened?"

"Well," Jack cleared his throat again, "though the Pearl's anchored in that cove, a gust out o' nowhere rocked the boat unexpectedly… and wi' perfect timing as our boy was walkin' along the deck eatin' his apple bites."

Katrina's eyes widen at hearing this.

"Nothin' bad happened to 'im," Jack reassured, "I sort of mumbled under me breath 'cause it caught me off guard… but li'l Jacky… 'is apple pieces went everywhere on the deck."

Katrina's free hand flew to her mouth as she covered a small laugh in surprise, "Oh, poor Jacky!"

"Poor Jacky, no," Jack shook his head, "Poor Jacky's father!"

Katrina continued to hold her hand to her mouth as she broke out into a smile at Jack's reaction, "Why poor you?"

"Darlin'," Jack continued to shake his head, "The moment after the apple bits went flyin' our four-year-old went off wi' the mouth o' a sailor!"

"What?!" Katrina suddenly became serious, her hand having left her mouth, "What did Jacky say?"

"He said, and I quote, 'Bloody Hell!'"

"Oh, Jack! I told you that you had to watch Jacky and be aware of his surroundings even if it's on the Pearl! I can't imagine what other expressions our boy has learned from your crew!"

"Calm down, love," Jack held up a hand to explain, "This concerned me too. I went over to 'im and asked 'im where he'd learned that phrase."

"And?" Katrina jumped in, "Who taught that phrase to him?! I'm going to strangle…"

"One moment, darlin'," Jack said as he tried to calm his wife, yet again, "It was me."

"It was you, what?"

"I, according to our son," Jack breathed, "was the one who 'ad taught 'im that phrase."

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Jack began in a shy manner, "when I asked our son where'd 'e learn t' talk like that… 'e said straight out that 'e learned it from me… said that he's been watchin' me."

Katrina did a small double-take, not quite understanding, "He's been watching you?"

"Yes," Jack said with a small guilty laugh, "He told me that he's been watchin' me and wondered if that was neat. He said that he's me buccaneer… that 'e wants t' be like me. Says 'e eats all 'is food so 'e can grow as tall as me."

Katrina brought her free hand to her mouth again in awe as tears filled her eyes.

Jack took a deep breath, "Jacky mentioned 'ow we both got our pirate boots and tri-corner hats… that we both like sailin' the Pearl and holdin' your hand… that we are alike… 'im and me… me and 'im."

Jack paused as he seemed to get a tiny bit choked up. Katrina broke into a bright smile as a few tears fell freely down her face.

"Oh, Jack!" Katrina couldn't hold herself back anymore as she wrapped her arms around her husband.

"I 'ad no idea 'e watched me so closely," Jack whispered as he hugged Katrina back, "I need t' do better and be better. I'm sorry, Katrina."

"Shh," Katrina looked up to Jack, "I think you're doing just fine. We all make mistakes Jack."

"But I don't want t' make mistakes when it comes to Jacky… or Johnny."

"Oh my goodness, that's right, Jacky!" Katrina cried out as a thought came into her mind.

"What?" Jack said before being dragged across the room towards the door.

"Well, I caught Jacky peeking through our open door earlier," Katrina said as she opened the door, "I told him to go to bed and that I would check up on him."

"And ye need me…?"

"Oh, just come on… Daddy Jack," Katrina teased.

Jack gave his wife a smirk as they reached Jacky's bedroom door, "Yes, very cute, love."

As Katrina opened the door to their son's bedroom, and she and Jack entered, she had to stifle a gasp in amazement at what she saw: Jacky was on his knees at the side of his bed.

"…and Johnny, too. I love them all and I love you, God. Amen."

Watching his son finish, Jack walked further into the room and got down face-to-face with him.

"Hey, Jacky," Jack greeted his boy with a choked laugh.

"Hi, Daddy!" Jacky smiled back.

"Tell me, m'lad," Jack began, "where'd ye learn t' pray like that?"

"From you," Jacky said timidly, "I've been watching you."

Jack laughed in spite of himself, "Is that so, m'boy?"

"Aye," Jacky nodded.

Jack laughed harder as Katrina watched from nearby, new tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Jacky," Jack took his son into a hug, "You're a smart lad, ye know that?"

"It's 'cause I have you, Daddy," Jacky replied.

Jack chuckled at this, "You're a good lad, Jacky, a very good lad."

"And you're a good daddy."

"Now," Katrina finally spoke up after having wiped her tears away, "why don't we get some rest so we can have another fun day tomorrow before Daddy leaves?"

Jack pulled away from his son and looked him in the eye, "What do ye say t' that, Jacky? Can we go t' bed so we can 'ave some more fun in mornin' before I leave?"

"Aye, captain," Jacky answered, "So long as you promise to bring me back something of value. Savvy?"

Jack and Katrina both burst out in surprise laughter at what their son had just said.

"The boy was telling the truth," Katrina said as she came up behind Jack and placed her hands on his shoulders, "He has indeed been watching you."


	10. Old

**Jack & Katrina**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy.

**Author's Note: **Seriously, any fragments of an idea of a scene or one-shot you'd like to see written up to read, don't hesitate to send me a message!!! I'd love to do it!

**Old**

As the cargo was being unloaded, Elizabeth and Katrina came up the gangplank onto the Pearl with the boys to welcome home Will and Jack.

"Missed me?" Jack grinned down as his five-year-old crashed into him with a hug.

"Mmmhmm," Jacky replied with a matching grin.

"Missed me?" came John's voice as Katrina handed the younger boy to his father.

"O' course, lad," Jack bobbed his son up and down in his arms. "I always miss me boys when I'm away at sea." Jack paused as he turn his gaze upon his wife. He then added with a crooked smile, "And me girl. Always, always miss me girl when I'm away."

Carefully taking a step forward, with Jacky still clinging onto him, and carefully adjusting John to be held only by one arm, Jack wrapped an arm around his wife's waist and pulled her as close as he could to himself.

"So," the pirate captain teased into Katrina's ear, "did ye miss me?"

Katrina instantly gave a loving kiss. "Of course I did. I always miss you."

"The bed not stayin' warm enough, aye?"

"It's not so much that," Katrina giggled, "as it is that I always need your help with these boys."

"Ah," Jack sighed, slightly disappointed. He then looked to each of their sons. "You lads causin' too much trouble?" He paused as he gave a wink to Jacky. "Too much playing? Laughing? Running about?"

Jacky smiled. "Aye."

"That's me boy."

"Captain?" Gibbs appeared at the family's side.

Jack turned to his first mate. "Aye?"

"Have a question 'bout some papers found among the cargo."

"All right," Jack said as he handed John back to Katrina who began pulling Jacky away. "One moment."

When finally free of the family entanglement, Jack took a close stance next to Gibbs. The first mate held up the documents that were found.

"Interesting," Jack mumbled as he overlooked the papers. "This is good information t' know 'bout future voyages the French plan on." Jack turned back to Gibbs. "Go on and send these to ol' Norry as well. Think he'll appreciate these, too. It'll help plan what t' do next… for they're clearly plannin' on sailin' through our waters again."

Gibbs took the papers from Jack with a nod of the head. "Aye."

The moment Gibbs departed, Jack turned his attention in the other direction where his family and friends were happily together. His wife, still holding John, lividly conversed with Will and Elizabeth while Jacky and little Will played about them.

Though a seemingly pleasant scene, something began to tug at Jack as he continued to watch on in silence. Something he knew, but never truly paid attention to before: Katrina, Will, and Elizabeth were all roughly the same age, but he… Captain Jack Sparrow… was older.

Slowly a frown began to form on the pirate's face. How did this happen? When did this happen? Have they always been so young?

As if to annoy Jack further, Will picked up his four-year-old son effortlessly with one arm. At that age Will had a son and another baby on the way. Numbers and calculations quickly filled up Jack's head. At that age the chase began in going after the Pearl. The whelp was so far ahead of him.

"Jack?"

The pirate snapped to attention as he heard his wife call to him.

"Jack? Are you all right?"

Jack blinked a few times. "Aye, love. Just a bit tired I s'pose. It was a long trip."

"Yes," Will agreed. "Quite long." The former blacksmith looked to the boy dangling from his right arm. "And we need to get home so we can play around with the new wooden swords, don't we, William?"

As little Will squealed with delight, Jack groaned. Come home from a trip only t' go about playin' wi' wooden swords wi' his boy? He's not the least bit tired?

"We'll come by later in the evening for dinner," Katrina's voice broke Jack's thoughts as she waved good-bye to the Turners walking down the gangplank.

Further "good-byes" were exchanged from the leaving family but Jack paid no attention to them. Instead, he looked from Jacky to Johnny, and back again.

"What's wrong, Corazon?" Katrina asked sweetly as she approached the pirate. "What's going on in that head of yours? You were so happy when we first came to you."

Jack rubbed his hands over his face before replying. "Nothin', love. I'm just tired."

Katrina put a hand to her husband's forehead. "Are you sure that's all? You look much more warn out than usual. Are you sure you aren't coming down with something?"

"I'm fine, love," Jack sighed. "I'm just…"

"Just, what?"

"Just… old."

Katrina broke into a laugh. "Old? What do you mean by that? We're all getting old."

Jack continued to hold his frown in place. "It's not funny, love. I'm the oldest one out o' all o' you. I'm older than Will, older than Lizzie, older than you… oh, no…"

"What?"

"I'm older than ol' Norry, too."

"I'm not so sure about that last one. At least, you two are very close in age than I think you realize."

"It don't matter," Jack huffed quietly. "Will's beat me."

Katrina rolled her eyes. "Why do like to torture yourself like this? How on earth has Will 'beat' you?"

"Look at 'im."

Katrina simply stared back at Jack in reply.

"At his age I 'ad just begun sailin' about in search of Barbossa and me Pearl."

"Your point?"

"Look at 'im, Katrina. He's married wi' a child, another on the way, and 'as a respectable occupation… not t' mention a house t' go along wi' all o' that."

"Oh, Jack."

"No. Don't ye 'Oh, Jack' me."

Katrina gave a small smile as she inched closer to the man before her, placing her free hand on his chest.

"Jack, I know that to many people ten years difference between us is a lot, but to me age is irrelevant."

"Will and Lizzie are only a year apart--"

"Irrelevant, Jack. Age is irrelevant when it comes to you and me."

Jack remained silent.

"Next, when it comes to Will, so what if you didn't have me and the boys at that age… has Will sailed all the world like you had by the time you were his age?"

"No, but he's come very close--"

"Jack. Has Will Turner sailed all that you have sailed by the time you were his age?"

"No."

"Has Will Turner seen and experienced all that you have by the time you were his age?"

"No."

"As for Norrington… you two are practically the same age… is he married?"

"No."

"And no children either, am I right?"

"Aye."

"Now, do you see where you lie?"

Jack took a deep breath. "Aye."

"Are you all right with where you are for your age?"

Jack nodded. "Aye."

"You have accomplished a lot, Jack, and have survived to be at the age you are now… even if it is considered an older age than myself or Will or Elizabeth." Katrina paused as she moved her free hand from the pirates chest to the side of his face. "Don't let that bother you, Corazon. Be grateful."

Jack nodded again as one hand covered hers and the other wrapped around her waist again.

"Daddy," Jacky called from his side, pulling on the pirate's sash, "You're not old."

"No," Johnny piped in. "No old."

Jack couldn't but to chuckle at this. "Thank ye, lads." He then looked into Katrina's dark brown eyes. "I am grateful. Thank you."


	11. So What?

**Jack & Katrina**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). I also do not own any/all lyrics to P!nk's "So What?" Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy.

**Author's Note: **I know it's been a while… got to love writer's block… well, and school getting in the way… anyhow… this is another song-based ficlet… let me know what you think of it! Enjoy!

**So What?**

Gibbs and some of the crew were enjoying the beginnings of their three-days' break in Tortuga – mugs of rum and all – when his eye caught someone at the corner of his eye. At once he excused himself and bee-lined his way to the lady in the low-cut emerald dress who just entered the Faithful Bride.

"Mrs. Sparrow," Gibbs called as he came to Katrina's side. "What ye be doin' here? Where's Jack?"

Katrina gave an unappreciative glance at Gibbs before shrugging nonchalantly. "I suppose I just lost my husband. I don't know where he went."

She then attempted to pass Gibbs to take a seat at an open table in the back corner of the room.

"Katrina," Gibbs stopped the woman with a hand grabbing her shoulder. "Where are ye goin'? It's not like ye t' be out 'ere without Jack. 'Specially at night."

Still without a smile at her lips, Katrina held up a small pouch. "No worries, Gibbs."

"What do ye plan on doin'?" Gibbs asked with concern.

"Just going to drink his money."

"I don't think that's such a wise idea, lass."

"Why not? Don't I deserve a little fun?"

"What about the li'l lads?"

Katrina rolled her eyes before narrowing them down on Gibbs. "I might be a mother, now, but I'm still a free spirit! And I still have _my _ways!"

"I know, Katrina," Gibbs addressed her informally in effort to say that he understood her. "But for your safety I think it would still be better if ye-"

"Go back to the _boat_?" Katrina crossed her arms. "No, I don't think so. I need a break."

Gibbs sighed. "Then at least come join me and the crew-"

"No. I'm alright."

Gibbs gave a look of disbelief.

"Really. I'm just fine. I simply want to be on my own tonight."

With that said, Katrina shook off Gibbs' hand from her shoulder and walked away through the crowd. However, as she made her way closer to the table she had picked out for herself she found Giselle and another man had taken it instead. Katrina huffed before storming away to the bar and taking a seat at the counter next to a young man.

"Well, aren't you a pretty one," the young man said.

Katrina didn't pay him attention as she ordered up a mug of rum.

"So, what brings ye here, sweetheart?"

Katrina swallowed her rum and set down the mug. "Stop," she sad flatly, staring straight ahead.

"Why?" the young man asked as he inched a bit closer.

"Not in the mood."

"Then what are ye in the mood for?"

Katrina quirked an eyebrow. "Honestly? I want to start a fight."

"I know how to hit," the young man said as he stood from the stool.

Finally Katrina turned to the young man. "Is that so?"

The young man smiled. "Aye."

Looking to the drunken men sitting at the table behind where the young man stood, Katrina raised an eyebrow. "But the question is: do you know how to block?"

The young man opened his mouth to reply when Katrina socked him in the jaw, causing him to tumble backwards and crash down onto the table of the drunken men.

At once an all-out fight broke out from the four men at the table. They had stood up and were busy throwing punches at each other. Then, a few seconds later as one of the men accidentally landed on another table after he got hit, more drunken men entered the fight.

Watching how more and more people within the bar became involved with the fight she had started, Katrina found herself unable to help joining in as well. Taking the sword of the pirate that had fallen to the floor next to her, Katrina jumped into the middle of the sword-clashing crowd, fighting against drunken waywards with a bright smile.

"What the blazes…?" Gibbs blinked as he re-entered the pub with Jack, having fetched the captain from the Pearl.

Jack pushed past his first mate to get a better look at the chaos. "Where is she, mate?"

"I'm… I'm… I'm not sure, Jack. She was just here…"

Suddenly Jack caught sight of a flash of emerald. Stepping further into the fighting crowd in the direction of the green he had just seen, he came upon his wife.

As she finished off a drunk pirate, his head hitting the edge of a table as he fell to the floor, Jack stepped up to her, his cutlass out, prepared to spar. "What are ye doin', love?"

"Having a little bit of fun, corazon," Katrina smirked back before starting the attack.

"Love," Jack jumped back as she parried. "Not that I enjoy seein' ye like this and all, but I could really use your help back on the ship. The boys want ye."

Katrina gave a thrust of the sword. "Elizabeth's there."

Confused at his wife's behavior, Jack blocked and instead parried in such a way to force Katrina in a circular motion. Then, with a swift move of his arm, he pinned her arm to her side as he spun her around until her back pressed against his chest, his arm wrapped across her collarbone holding her in place.

"Now, what's goin' on, Katrina?" Jack almost growled into her ear.

"Nothing."

"I don't believe ye, love. You're in the middle of a pub in Tortuga fighting everyone around you!"

"So?"

"That's not like ye."

Katrina elbowed Jack in the ribs and slipped through his arm the split second it had loosed the grip across her collar bone. She turned on Jack. "Then what is like me?"

"You… being the wife o' the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow, o' course!"

"That's really all that I am to you, isn't it?"

Jack's eyebrows creased together, a flicker of frustration and anger in his eyes. "What exactly are ye tryin' to get at, Katrina? What's this all really about?"

With a rage of fury escaping her lips, Katrina threw down the sword that she had still held on to. "I'm not just the wife of Captain Jack Sparrow! Don't you know that I'm still a free spirit?! That – apart from your swagger – I have my own moves!"

A smirk crossed Jack's face upon hearing this. "I know you've got your own moves…"

"Ugh! Take me seriously, Jack! I don't want you tonight!" Katrina yelled as she shoved her husband away. However, Jack managed to grab her hand to help balance himself.

"Now, that's not true and you know it," he said gravely.

"Well, I'm having more fun here without you," Katrina said through gritted teeth as she forced Jack's hand to part from hers. "And now that we're done with this conversation, I'm going to show you tonight that I'm just fine because I am a free spirit finally able to be free."

Aggravated, Jack stormed after his wife, grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to the nearest wall. There, he pushed her up against it, his arms pinning her in place, blocking her sides. "I'm tired o' this, Katrina!"

"What?" Katrina scoffed as she crossed her arms.

"Ye want me t' take you seriously. Go on. Talk. What is this all about, Katrina?"

Katrina narrowed her eyes defiantly against the harsh stare Jack was giving her.

"You want to know the truth?"

Jack gave a stern nod.

"I'm a free spirit!"

"You've mentioned that plenty o' times already! What the 'ell d' ye mean by that?"

Katrina bit her lower lip as tears began to fill her eyes to betray everything she was holding back.

"Well?"

"You aren't fair!" Katrina lashed out too soon. "You never are! It's always about you, about Captain Jack Sparrow! The adventures, the fights, the strategies, the planning, the rewards… all of it! You get it all! And you want it all, but that's not fair! What about me? I've given you life – twice! And it seems because of those precious boys that I'm bound. But I always give you my all! Doing whatever it takes to keep everything afloat… fulfilling my duties as wife and mother! I even ask to join in to help as I had at the beginning… yet you aren't always there… supporting me on these requests! You don't let me be me any more! You've let me fall!"

Tears were now streaming down her face. Katrina hastily brushed the back of her hand to wipe them away. She then focused her gaze at the on-going mess of fights behind her husband.

Jack blinked. "So what are ye sayin', Katrina…" he began quietly, "ye don't want to be wi' me… or… the boys…"

Katrina snapped her head back to look at Jack. Anger and hurt burned in her eyes. "No! Not at all! How can you even think like that? I'm simply saying that I want you to let me be me some times… let me pick up a sword once in a while… let me help out in planning an attack on an enemy ship… let me out of the cabin!"

Jack gently brought a hand to the side of his wife's face and wiped away an escaped tear with his thumb.

"Shh," he whispered as he brought his forehead against hers. "Thank you. That's all I wanted to know."

Katrina didn't say anything as she closed her eyes, letting what tears that remained to be hidden fall freely. She then reached out and wrapped her arms around Jack's neck. In turn, Jack instantly pulled her close against his chest.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" he whispered into her ear.

"I did," she sobbed into his shoulder. "So many times."

Jack sighed and began combing his fingers through her long, black hair. "I'm so sorry, love."


	12. Boys

**Jack & Katrina**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy.

**Boys**

Ascending the stairs earlier that afternoon, Katrina had left her five-year-old and two-year-old boys happily playing about the rug of the foyer with their wooden ships. Yet, as she descended the stairs some several minutes later, a basket full of clothes to be washed, she found the boys aggressively playing tug-o-war with one ship in particular.

"No, it's mine, John!" Jacky growled.

"My turn!" Johnny retorted as best he could.

"Come now, boys," Katrina called as she reached the first floor. "Can you please share?"

The boys momentarily paused as they gave their mother a nod, but the moment she went on her way to the back of the house they began arguing again.

"Mama said to share!" John demanded.

"I know!" Jacky fumed. "You can play with my other ships!"

"But I want that one!"

"Too bad! It's mine!"

"That's not fair!"

"Yes, it is! 'Cause it's my ship!"

In response to this, John kicked Jacky's shin, making him cry out in pain and drop the ship in the process.

"Ha!" Johnny said triumphantly.

"Why, you…" Jacky began before tackling his little brother.

It was then that Katrina, with empty basket in hand, walked back into the foyer.

"Boys!" she yelled to them as she dropped her basket on the loveseat in effort to pry the two brothers from each other. "What did I tell you?" she asked when she finally got them somewhat untangled.

"To share!" Johnny answered, sticking a tongue out at Jacky.

"John," Katrina reprimanded. "That tongue is unnecessary."

John looked away from his mother, while Jacky contorted his face to an unhappy glare at his brother.

"And Jacky, there's no need to get so upset."

Jacky snorted in reply. Katrina stared down at him with great disappointment. "How many times have I told you not to do that? Especially to me?"

Jacky didn't answer.

"That's very disrespectful, Jacky, and I don't appreciate it." She turned back to Johnny. "But yes," she admitted with a heavy sigh. "I did tell you boys to share. Additionally, you also need to play nice. If you can't play nice together then perhaps you two can't play at all?"

"No, no, mama!" the boys pleaded together.

"Very well," she said, taking up her basket and walking across to Jack's study. "Behave."

Jacky rolled his eyes and Johnny shrugged his shoulders, but they appeared to have calmed down and took a seat back on the rug to play with their ships.

"Jack?" Katrina asked after a quick tap and opening of the study door.

"Hmm?" the pirate replied, busy at his desk full of charts and maps.

"I'm going upstairs once more to retrieve the bed sheets and then I'll be in the back until I start dinner."

"Mmmhmm."

"If the boys begin to get out of hand, please interfere and stop them before one of them gets hurt."

"Mmmhmm, I'll take care o' Johnny."

"Please, Jack," she repeated with emphasis. "Break them up _before_ Johnny gets hurt."

"Sure, love. Sure…"

Katrina gave a tired sigh and shook her head for a moment before adding, "I'm leaving this door open, all right?"

"Mmmhmm."

Without another word Katrina turned on her heels and took to the stairs once more; the boys playing in a friendly manner.

"Follow my ship this way," she heard Jacky instruct John as she reached the top landing.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," came John's voice.

Relieved the boys were playing better, Katrina went about the household chores. From the linen closet she took fresh sheets and made way into Jacky's room, where she changed out the sheets of his bed. After picking up a few stray octopus and snake toys from the middle of the room, she then retrieved another set of fresh sheets to change out those of John's bed. And it was about halfway through the process of making the second bed with the new, fresh sheets when she heard scuffling from below.

"Wonder how long that lasted?" Katrina sighed to herself as she forced herself to stay put and finish her work rather than go running down the stairs.

"I said stop crashing your ship into mine!" she could hear John wail from below.

"And I said for you to move your ship out of my way!" Jacky snapped back.

"Don't!"

"Then move!"

"I was here first!"

"I don't care!"

The sound of wood clunking against other wood could be heard, but Katrina didn't budge from finishing her task as she filled her basket with the dirty sheets. "Any day now, Jack," she breathed.

"Hey!" John protested. "Don't do that!"

"Move away!"

"No!"

An odd moment of silence, and then, "Ow!" came the scream from Johnny. "My hand!"

Katrina bit down on her lower lip as her hands fisted: Where was Jack?

Just as she reached the railing to peer down at the foyer, Jack had just arrived at the boys' sides.

"What the blazes is goin' on 'ere?"

Johnny, crying, crashed into his father's legs, mumbling, "Jacky hurt my hand."

"Did 'e now?" Jack asked as he picked up the boy. "How did 'e do that?"

"He crashed his boat into my hand."

"Oh, that wasn't nice, was it?"

"No…"

"So, ye know what we got t' do, now?"

"I want Mama."

"No, no, no, no, no" Jack hurried to say. "You don't want Mama."

"Yes, I do! I want Mama!"

"Shhhh… you don't want your mum, trust me.

"I don't?"

"She's really busy at the moment."

"But my hand hurts!"

"Shhh… ye don't need your mum," Jack hushed, and then added enthusiastically. "What ye need is t' find a way t' get back at your brother!"

Katrina's eyes went wide.

"Uh-oh!" Jacky laughed, too, following his father's lead.

"I do?" Johnny asked, slightly confused.

"Aye, ye do."

Katrina watched on from above as Jack pulled John over to the side, whispering strategies to him that he had learned from growing up with an older brother. Where was the breaking up of the feud before someone got hurt? Where was the apology Jacky should've given Johnny?

"All right, Johnny," Jack said as he put the boy down and slowly began walking away toward his study. "Play strong."

"Play strong?" Katrina mouthed to herself as she rounded the corner back into the hallway. "Play strong?"

At a total lost of what Jack meant by this and worried about what outcome would be the result of such a statement, Katrina ever-so-slowly walked back into Johnny's room.

"This," she whispered to herself as she found herself unable to break away from staring off out the window in thought, "This is why I need a governess." After a few silent moments, she forced her gaze away, only to find herself staring down at the basket of laundry. "And a maid."

With a tired sigh, she took a seat on Johnny's bed and closed her eyes in effort to relax in peace. That, however, didn't last long as spiteful comments rose from below yet again. Katrina's brows furrowed as she patiently listened to the lashing out from one of her sons to the other; no doubt they were Jack's children – constantly fighting for a ship.

"That's it," she whispered to herself as she opened her eyes. "They clearly cannot play together."

Not willing to wait for Jack's last minute intervention, Katrina hurried off to the staircase. By that time the shouting had subsided to grunts here and there as their nonverbal battle grew worse and worse with kicks and punches and slaps.

"Enough! Enough!" Katrina declared strong and calm as she ran down the stairs.

The boys didn't listen, however; they went on kicking and punching at each other; Jacky got a good kick in John's side, knocking him to the ground and causing him to cry out.

"I said that is enough, Jacky!" Katrina finally yelled, grabbing the boy's arm to escort him to a corner, which, in return, John threw out his foot and tripped him in the process.

"Hey!" Jacky shouted and removed himself from his mother's hold, catapulting himself right onto Johnny.

Katrina stepped right back into the fight trying to grab a hold of her eldest son just as Jack came out of his study.

"Oi!" he cried out at the boys as he tried to figure out which angle was best to approach the feud. "Stop this at once!"

Annoyed with Jack fueling her frustration that she already had with the boys, Katrina angrily grabbed the arms of each of the boys with great force, breaking their attention from each other to the pain of the grip.

"Ow! Ow!" Jacky shouted as he slapped hard at his mother's hand that held him.

Katrina immediately let him go due to the unexpected pain of her hand.

"You don't have to do that! That hurts!"

Johnny quickly tugged and pulled on his arm until he managed to break out of her loosened grip. "Yeah!" he added.

Katrina, holding her hurt hand to her chest, waited a moment to see if Jack would do anything, but he didn't. She then looked to her red hand before narrowing her eyes on Jacky.

"You!" she snapped at the boy, surprising him with another grab of his arm, shoved him in direction of where the two walls of the parlor came together. "In that corner! And don't move!"

"And you!" she went on at Johnny, grabbing him before he could run off, as she dragged him across diagonally to the other end of the foyer. "In that corner!"

Stepping back she looked at her sons in the whole of the scene. "Until I return there is to be no moving or speaking!"

No sound came from the boys.

Somewhat satisfied despite a throbbing left hand, Katrina turned around only to find no one at all. Fuming, she exited to the other side of the foyer, entering Jack's study.

"…or this way might be better…" Jack was mumbling to himself at his desk. "More of the French ships have the likes o' goin' this way."

"Jack!" Katrina announced herself.

"Mmmm?" the pirate asked, not looking up from his map.

"Why did you leave?"

"Well, I do need t' finish this-"

"You saw all that happened out there! And I know you saw how bad those boys treated me! Why did you not do anything?"

"Darlin', they're just boys-"

"I am sick and tired of you making excuses for them!"

Jack said nothing.

"I need you to go out there and discipline your sons!"

"Why? They're not all bad-"

Katrina gave an irritable sigh as she came up to his desk. "They're always fighting, Jack! And I know you saw how ill they treated me!"

"Oh, love," Jack said with a hollow laughed, finally looking up at her from his map. "They're just boys."

"I know they're just boys! I know! I know! You tell me that all the time but this is ridiculous! I'm tired of being the mean one here! And it's getting to a point that they're not willing to obey me any m-"

"Oh, come on, love, that's not true! Those boys are good listeners."

"Listening and obeying are two different things!"

"They're boys… they have their moments here and there."

"Are you blind?" Katrina lashed out holding up her reddened hand. "Jacky slapped me very hard over and over until I finally let go of him! That hurt so much, Jack! And it was completely uncalled for!"

"You're just tired, love-"

"I know I am! I'm tired of the boys treating me poorly and I'm tired of you not making any effort to put them in their place!"

"But-"

"Jack, listen to me! I need you to pull through with me and be on my side!"

"I am on your side-"

"No, you're not! You make everything fun for them and it's now getting out of hand!"

"Oh, please, love," Jack rolled his eyes before looking back to studying his map, "They're _not _out of hand. And you must remember that they're not goin' t' be li'l forever."

Katrina stamped her foot. "I know! Which is exactly why they need discipline! Especially from you! They need to know and understand what it is to a man of this household! If you don't discipline them and set an example for them, who will?"

"Love, calm down-"

"I won't!" Katrina cried as she pulled the map out of her husband's hands. "This needs to be resolved now! I won't let my boys become spoiled brats because of you!"

"Me?" Jack looked up at her, completely offended.

"Yes, you! Love them and cherish them, Jack, but don't always let them have their way!"

Jack stood up. "Why not? They could have a better life that way! Better 'en what I had wi' me dad!"

"Disciplining those boys won't ruin their way of life!"

"Ye didn't know me dad."

"I'm not telling you to discipline them the way your father did!"

Jack grabbed the map back from Katrina and sat back in his chair. "The boys are fine, Katrina."

"So, you're perfectly all right with the boys hitting me in reaction to my effort to discipline them?"

Jack gave no reply.

Katrina narrowed her gaze on the pirate and leaned forward over the desk, the redness of anger had crept onto her face. "You go out there," she began, deadly serious in tone and manner, "and you discipline those boys… or so help me, you will be sleeping on that parlor sofa tonight and first thing tomorrow morning I'm hiring a governess."

"Oh, please, Katrina," Jack scoffed.

"No, no," Katrina waved off. "Clearly I am of no importance here. My own husband won't protect me from our wild children."

"No need to be dramatic."

"Well, what other choice do I have? If you won't step in and take charge, and set a good example for those boys-"

"We don't need a governess-" Jack tried to protest just as a loud crash could be heard from outside his study.

Katrina didn't spare a moment as she ran back to the foyer, only to find her sons standing by the end table at the far wall of the parlor looking down upon numerous pieces of what once had been a blue-and-white Dutch vase.

"What happened…?" Jack barely could ask as he arrived at her side.

Katrina looked to him but for a moment, water stinging her eyes, before calmly taking to the stairs.

"Love," Jack called, running after her.

Only reaching the third step, Katrina whirled around. "No!" she practically yelled at the top of her lungs at him. "Don't!" She then turned back around and swiftly made her way upstairs.

Jack closed his eyes with a cringe once he heard the door from the master suite slam shut. He then turned away from the stairs and found his boys a mere foot away.

"No!" they mimicked their mother. "Don't!" And then burst into laughter.

"That's it!" Jack suddenly yelled at them.

"What's wrong, Daddy?" Jacky asked, confused.

"What's wrong?" Jack echoed. "What's wrong? I'll tell ye what's wrong… first, you're t' address me as captain."

"Huh?" Johnny inquired.

"And you are t' speak clearly, lads!"

"Ok," Jacky nodded.

"No!" Jack snapped. "It's 'Aye, captain!'"

Jacky took a step back.

"I didn't hear ye, lad!" Jack growled.

"Uh… aye, captain?"

"Don't question me, lad! Gi'me an answer!"

"Aye, captain."

"That's better!"

"Now, you lads 'ave really done it this time!"

"What we do, Daddy?" Johnny tried again, still confused.

"Don't play games wi' me, lad! Captain! You address me as your captain!"

Johnny took several steps away until he was behind Jacky. "Aye, captain," he whispered.

"Now… I understand ye lads enjoy playin' and fightin' but ye need t' listen to your mother and meself when we tell ye that enough is enough! Understand?"

"Aye, captain," the boys answered timidly.

"Especially your mother!" Jack repeated. "I saw how ye treated her earlier, lad," Jack pointed a finger at Jacky. "Ye don't dare hit your mother again! Ye hear?"

Jacky frantically nodded. "Aye, captain.

"And I can see from this mess 'ere that ye weren't listenin' to your mother again, were ye?"

"But we was just playin'," Johnny began crying.

"Playin' too rough! Look at this!" Jack got down onto the floor and held up a piece of the china at the boys' eye-levels. "I got this as a gift for your mother while visitin' some o' the Dutch islands… and now?" He stood back up. "It's gone, ruined, because ye lads couldn't stay in the corners your mother told ye t' stay in!"

"But-"

"But nothin', lad!" he yelled at Jacky. "I heard your mother tell ye lads to stay put, not to move or speak! But did ye listen and obey? No!"

The boys dropped their heads.

"Now," Jack began again calm and stern, "you lads are t' go back to your original corners without a word. When your mother comes back down and _I_ give you permission to do so, you will leave your corners, apologize to her, and then clean up the pieces from that vase. Do I make meself clear?"

The boys barely nodded their drooping heads. "Aye, captain."

"Good." Jack watched on as Jacky helped guide Johnny to his corner before placing himself in the opposite corner. "Now, I'm going to go upstairs t' speak wi' your mother. You are not to move or speak until _I_ say otherwise." He paused. "And _maybe_ if you obey me in doing all of this I will still let you have dinner tonight. But the moment either o' you steps out o' line ye both are goin' straight to bed without dinner."

Silence resonating off the boys gave Jack an affirmative answer, and so he took to the stairs. However, just as he rounded the corner into the main hallway, he discovered Katrina standing there; she had been listening the whole time.

"I'm proud of you, Jack," she whispered to him. "I only wish you did that a long time ago."

Jack nodded. "I'm sorry ye had t' lose that vase."

Katrina shrugged. "I'm sure you can get me another one." She paused as she took a step closer to him. "I'm just so very glad your eyes have finally opened."

Jack gently took her left hand, still a bit red, into his and lifted it up to his lips for a kiss. "So sorry, love… they are a bit much aren't they?"

Katrina broke into a smile. "You should see them when you're not home."

Jack only gave half a smile. "Hopefully this'll help them from taking too much control." He took a deep breath. "And hopefully this won't ruin the fun they see in me."

Katrina frowned. "They won't look at you any worse, Jack. I do believe this is something they need to get used to from you, but once they do… once they understand their limits of what is acceptable and what isn't… you'll still be the one they'll look to, to have fun."

"You really think so?"

"Yes, I truly do." She gave a smile and sweet kiss. "You're a good father, Jack, but now you're even better."

Jack finally gave her his signature crooked grin. "I like that."


	13. A Daughter

**Jack & Katrina**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy.

**Author's Note: **Finally updated… hope it's alright… please let me know! Thank you for all reviews! Much appreciated, truly!

**A Daughter**

"Oh, Elizabeth," Katrina sighed sweetly to her friend as she looked at the babe in Will's arms. "It is simply too comical how much she looks like you! Look at those eyes!"

"I know," Will said as his wife laughed from the comment. "It's remarkable even at just over a year old how much Emily's grown in more resemblance of Elizabeth."

"Aye. Almost scary," Jack admitted, his face slightly scrunched up. "She's like a tiny replica doll o' Lizzie."

Katrina rolled her eyes. "Yes, Jack, but a beautiful baby girl nonetheless."

As the two couples sat in the parlor looking onward at a smiling Emily content in her father's arms, four-year-old little Will and five-year-old little Jack left their towers of wooden blocks and toy ships with two-year-old John in pursuit of a new quest.

"Mum?" little Will asked as he and little Jack approached Elizabeth on the sofa.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Jacky and I wanted to know… are the cookies ready?"

"The what?" she asked distractedly.

"The cookies… the cookies you and Ms. Katrina were making…"

"Oh, my goodness!" Elizabeth jumped up before sprinting toward the kitchen. "I completely forgot!"

Katrina stood up in a hurry as well ready to follow her friend. "Thank you, boys," she laughed as she rushed with them into the kitchen with little John now up and following her from close behind.

"Watch out wi' Johnny, love," Jack called as he watched his youngest trail his mother through the doorway, causing him to shake his head with a chuckle. "Boys will be boys… especially when it comes t' cookies."

"Don't we know it," Will grinned down at Emily who had placed a hand at her father's lips. "Huh, Em? Isn't that right?"

Jack silently watched his friend play a silly game of capturing his daughter's hand in his mouth. "She's already got ye wrapped 'round 'er finger… just like Lizzie."

Will looked up at Jack with a sheepish smile. "Can you blame me? She's my little girl, after all."

"Ye say that like there's somethin' completely different in havin' a daughter."

"Well, there is, Jack-"

"Well, o' course, William… but I mean besides the obvious… a _real_ difference."

Will rolled his eyes before adjusting Emily in his lap and fixed her little pink dress. "If you'd let me try to explain I can share with you what the 'real' difference is… otherwise you're going to be subject to search out James for an answer."

"James?" Jack sat up a bit straighter. "What would ol' Norry know 'bout-"

"Didn't you hear?" Will asked nonchalant as he began a new little game with Emily in her trying to catch his hand as he waved it back and forth in front of her. "Just got word this morning that Sophia had a baby girl last night."

Jack frowned. "Did she?"

"Aye."

"Hmm… Norry's finally 'ad one."

"And about time… he deserves as much happiness as the rest of us."

Jack didn't say anything as he nodded in reply, his mind turning in thought as he continued to watch Emily try to catch her father's hand, giggling all too happily from time to time when she caught it. "So then tell me more o' what ye were sayin', dear William… what difference is there in 'avin' a daughter this time 'round?"

"Oh, I don't know how to explain it exactly, Jack… it's simply a completely different feeling."

Jack rolled his eyes. "That's bloody helpful, ye eunuch."

Will laughed as he looked up at the pirate. "But I'm serious, Jack. With Emily I've found myself having to be softer and gentler-"

"Well, o' course… she's just a bab-"

"Yes, but it's different, Jack."

"How is it different, mate? When Jacky and Johnny were first born I was just as soft and gentle as e'er in me life."

Will, whose mouth was open to protest, shut it as he thought more intently on how to say what he wanted to say to the pirate captain.

"All right, Jack… how about this… since having Emily, my idea of being a father – especially from what I've learned in raising little Will so far – have changed slightly."

Jack raised a skeptical brow at his friend. "How so?"

"With my son I've been striving to be the kind of the father he could look up to, could admire. I wanted to set a good example for him… discipline only when needed out of love, but also be a friend… someone to share adventures with… the way I always wanted to when I was growing up."

"Aye," Jack grinned. "I completely understand that."

"But with Emily… I want to be a father she can feel safe with… that she can run to whenever she's in need of help. I want to be a father who will always be there to not only guide her but protect her. As much as I want to be the father to teach my son how to use a sword, I want to be the father who is the first to teach my daughter to dance… the first and most important man in her life. I don't know how else better to explain it, Jack… like I said… it's just a different feeling… a greater feeling… a feeling of wanting to be so much greater of a father than I had original hoped to be."

Jack studied Will for a long moment before lowering his eyes to the little girl with her mother's golden curls in his lap. However, before he could bring his pondering mind to a standstill in order to ask another of his many questions, Katrina appeared with little John at her side.

"You boys are missing out on the fun in kitchen," she said brightly.

"Yeah!" little John piped up as he waved what remained of his oatmeal cookie.

"Well, we can't have that, can we?" Will smiled as he stood with Emily just as his son came running in. "Hurry, Dad! You're missing Mum's best cookies!"

"I'm coming, William," Will said as the boy took his hand and began pulling him toward the kitchen.

"Need some help there?" Katrina laughed as she carefully took up Emily from Will's arms as little Will continued to tug at his father with all his might.

"Thank you."

"But of course," Katrina continued to laugh before looking to her husband. "Aren't you coming to join us, too, Jack?"

Jack turned to his wife with an expression she recognized as one that showed he was deep in thought. "In a li'l bit, love."

"What's wrong, Daddy?" little John seemed to notice something, too. "Don't you want cookies?"

"Johnny?" Katrina intervened as she shifted Emily in her arms. "Why don't you go ahead back to the kitchen and start making a plate for Daddy. We'll be in there soon."

Little John pouted but obeyed with a sad nod as he turned away to return to the kitchen. Katrina gave a sigh as she watched her son leave before looking back down at Jack. "What's wrong, _corazon_?"

Jack, who had his eyes fixed on his wife as she held baby Emily this whole time, merely shook his head. "Nothin', love. Nevermind. We'll talk later."

"Are you sure?"

Jack took a deep breath as he tried to make up his mind whether to speak up his new inner turmoil thoughts at the moment or save them for later. And yet, as he found it hard to come to a conclusive decision, little Emily seemed to take are of it all as she began to whimper.

"Shh," Katrina said softly as she turned her attention away from Jack to the little girl in her arms. "It's all right, Emily."

"Da!" Emily cried. "Da! Da!"

"Your daddy's in the kitchen, Emily. We'll be in there in just a minute. I promise."

The little girl gave another whimper in reply as she brought her hands to cover her eyes. Jack continued to watch as his wife instinctively brought the little one closer to her so that she now only peeked over her shoulder.

"Perhaps you're right, Jack. Can we talk later?" Katrina spoke up, breaking off Jack's silent observations.

"Hmm… what? Oh, aye… o' course, love."

He then slowly stood up and wrapped an arm around Katrina's shoulders, eyeing the babe curiously. "Let's go have some o' those cookies you lasses have baked."

Though the afternoon visit went on in a typical manner, Jack found himself unable to rid his mind of the thoughts evoked by his conversation with Will. And to make matters worse, at least to him as was natural to receive from the dear admiral, was the grand news of Norrington's first child. The notion of having a daughter ate at him particularly whenever Katrina held Emily. He found himself growing more and more jealous of the little girl in his wife's arms.

_Should be black curls_, he thought to himself, eyes narrowed accusingly at Emily as she was cooing joyfully at Katrina's hip as she was being twirled about – completely distracted from missing her parents as they busied themselves between little Will and keeping an orderly kitchen. _And should have dark eyes_, the pirate went on moodily as sunlight momentarily caused Emily's blue eyes to sparkle.

"Everything all right there, Jack?" Will asked from across the table as he dusted off the last of the cookie crumbs.

Jack snapped his eyes away from his wife to look at the whelp and gave a gigantic forced grin. "Aye." Everything's just peachy."

Will didn't seem the least bit convinced with this answer but knew better than to pry; so he flew off, instead, to the Mrs. Sparrow.

"Might need to bring the rum out early, Katrina."

"Why's that?"

Will gave a slight gesture of his head toward the captain.

"Oh," Katrina acknowledged before quickly making way over to him. "Are you not feeling well, corazon?"

Jack found it very hard to pull his gaze away from the miniature Lizzie as his wife took a seat at his side with her in her lap.

"I'm fine," was all he could manage in reply.

Katrina immediately felt about his forehead and cheeks. "Are you sure, Jack?" She paused as she took a gentle hold of his chin until his eyes finally met hers. "Do we need to go home?

"No," he whispered before dropping his gaze once more to the little blonde.

"What?" Katrina almost laughed. "You want to hold Emily?"

"No, no," Jack jumped in. _And not Emily_, he thought. _That's not a suitable name at all. Caroline, or Carolina, or Catalina – perhaps change the Cs to Ks so she'll be like her mother – or maybe better with Jacqueline so she'll be more like me._

Katrina raised a skeptical brow. "Very well, Jack." She gave a slight pause as she leaned in and whispered into his ear, "I'm not quite sure what is rummaging about that head of yours, but if you're not willing to open up to me about it now – either here or at home – I suggest you put on a better face and be a bit more lively with the rest of us here."

Jack gave no response to this.

Katrina sighed. "Well, clearly whatever it was you were discussing with Will has truly upset you, but you are going to have to keep yourself together until later tonight." She then added for good measure, "Savvy?"

Jack's eyes came back to hers and he forced a half-smile. "Aye."

Somewhat satisfied, she gave him a loving kiss. She then resumed her stance with Emily at her hip to investigate what Elizabeth was up to at the kitchen counter. Jack turned away to give a grimace at Will who was to occupied to notice the pirate's face as he eagerly was explaining a game of marbles to the boys. _It's all your fault, ye know_, he whined in his mind. _I only have you t' blame._

"Alright, Jack," Katrina said as she entered into the master suite that night. "The boys are asleep. Now you can tell me… what was it that was bothering you earlier today? Did you and Will get into another petty argument-?"

Katrina stopped talking as she turned back around from shutting the door. The room was dark save for lit candles scattered about the windowsills, dresser, and armoire.

"What's all this about, Jack?" she managed to ask as her shirtless pirate approached her.

"Let's just say that I've changed me mind."

Katrina's brows furrowed in confusion. "You changed your mind? About what?"

"'Bout bein' satisfied wi' two boys."

Realization struck Katrina. "Oh, no you don't, Jack. You said last year that you were happy having two sons. You witness all the time how much work there is in raising two boys and you promised me that you were completely happy with them that there was no longer a need to try for four like you originally wanted."

"Well," Jack began as he came to a dangerously close stop in front of his wife, "I am happy… more than happy wi' me two boys… but somethin' still lacks, love."

Katrina crossed her arms under her chest and arched a brow at her husband. "And what is that, Jack? Three boys?"

"No, _mi vida_… a girl."

Katrina's brows knitted together again as she questioned Jack to make sure she heard correctly. "A girl?"

"Aye, love," Jack said solemnly as he placed his hands either side of Katrina, trapping her between his body and the closed door. "I… we… lack in havin' a daughter."

After a moment of shock, Katrina barely held her ground as she tried to speak. "I can't believe I'm hearing this… you… Jack Sparrow… actually want a daughter?"

"Aye."

Another light went off in Katrina's head. "That's what upset you earlier today with Will, isn't it?"

"Aye."

Katrina continued to look at her husband in a skeptical manner. "Now, tell me," she began in a serious tone. "Is this because you _truly_ want a daughter or is this simply because you're jealous of Will and James?"

"Honestly?"

Katrina didn't answer as she stared into Jack's dark eyes.

Jack sighed. "Both. At first I was jealous… naturally… especially after hearin' that ol' Norry now has himself a girl… but…"

"But…?"

"But after talkin' wi' Will, I've realized that I'm missin' out on somethin' very precious… somethin' that apparently I won't e'er experience 'less I have a daughter." Jack paused as he took up his wife's hands in his. "Please, Katrina, love. I want to experience the fullness o' bein' a father… and I can't believe I'm sayin' this… but just like Will is fully experiencin' at bein' father. I want to know what it's like t' be completely wrapped around the finger o' me own li'l girl."

Though a most radiant smile played at Katrina's lips as she heard all of this, it soon faded as she a thought that crossed her mind. "But what makes you think this time around will give us a daughter, Jack? What if we have another-"

"Shh," Jack said as he pressed a finger to his wife's lips. He then leaned into her, bringing his mouth to her ear. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, remember, love? And if for whatever reason it don't work out… we just keep tryin' till we make it, savvy?"

"I'm willing to try, Jack," Katrina whispered back, "but we'll see about how many tries. For as I told you from the beginning, I'm not willing to birth you an entire crew."

Jack chuckled. "I know, love. I don't think we 'ave t' worry 'bout that. My mind is very set one havin' a daughter… so I think we'll be all right."

"Is that so?" Katrina smirked. "Whatever your mind is set on is what will be produced?"

Jack shrugged. "It has so far, love… why not give it another shot?"

"Hmm," Katrina thought as Jack began to gently plant kisses along her neck and collarbone. "A daughter?"

"_Si, mi vida_," Jack whispered in Spanish as he brought his lips to hers. "_Una hija_."

[Yes, love. A daughter.

Katrina found herself at a loss for words as she got swept up in Jack, desire rising within her.

"_¿Y que te crees, mi vida?_" the pirate asked as he lowered his kisses once again. "_¿Quieres una hija tambien?_"

[And what do you think, love? Do you want a daughter as well?

Katrina blinked, trying to focus on the question as her husband buried himself in her cleavage, her fingers entangled in his hair. "_Si, corazon_," she answered quietly. "_Siempre quería una hija_."

[Yes, sweetheart. I've always wanted a daughter.

Hearing this, Jack brought his head up to look his wife in the eyes. "_Te nunca me dijo esto_."

[You never told me that.

"_No sabia que te quería una_."

[I didn't know that you wanted one.

A hunger began to appear in Jack's eyes as he looked on at his wife in silence, a hand now gripping anxiously at the fabric of her dress. "_¿Estamos de acuerdo que nosotros nos queremos una hija?_"

[We both are in agreement that we want a daughter?

Katrina flashed a shy, but excited smile. "_Si_."

[Yes.

"_¿Podemos empezar en este momento?_" Jack asked huskily as both hands now began to pull up the skirt of her dress.

[Can we start at this moment?

"_Si_," Katrina replied with heavy breathing, anticipating her husband's touch.

[Yes.

"_Entonces déjenos empezar_."

[Then let's start.


	14. Santa Looked A Lot Like Daddy

**Jack & Katrina**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.) or the music, lyrics, etc. for the country song "Santa Looked A Lot Like Daddy." Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy.

**Author's Note: **This one written for Destinyyy… thanks for sending out another idea!

**Santa Looked A Lot Like Daddy**

During the extended two hours it took the two families to enjoy dessert after the Christmas Eve feast, Jack, aside from giving a grunt to prove attentiveness to Will's boring stories and keeping in check his excited boys shaking presents that lay under the tree with little William, found himself in a slight daze, eyes captivated with his wife on the sofa across from him.

"I still say you're a brave woman, Elizabeth," Katrina laughed at her dear friend that sat with her on the sofa. "It may be Christmas, but for such a little one as this," she said, giving a kiss to the top of the head of the one-year-old in her lap, "I'd still try to keep her on a schedule for sleeping, otherwise the next day can prove to be rather trying."

Elizabeth laughed at this. "Oh, please! She'll be perfectly fine. All she'll have to do is take a longer nap, which can easily be arranged with Mr. Cloak-and-Dagger over there."

Jack couldn't help to crack a smile upon hearing this about Will; Katrina brought a hand that had been playing with Emily's white, ruffled dress up to her mouth to prevent any outburst of further laughter.

"Well, if that's the case," Katrina eventually said with composure, before looking down at the little girl in her arms. "I suppose you can stay up as late as you wish, Emily. How does that sound?"

Jack watched on as Emily gave Katrina a bright smile and a clap of her hands; the women broke into laughter at this.

"What's so funny?" little William called from near the tree.

"Nothing, sweetheart," Elizabeth called back.

"Just laughing about your father," Will interjected. He then stood with arms out toward Katrina. "Mr. Cloak-and-Dagger would like his daughter back now, please."

"Awe," Katrina teased with a pout, shaking her head, arms held tightly around Emily. "But my turn's not over yet."

Will cracked up at this, and crashed back down in the chair next to Jack.

"And in any case, you get to nap with her all day tomorrow."

What should have been considered a hilarious moment to observe – for everyone else was laughing, primarily for Katrina's childish teasing in sticking out her tongue at Will – Jack couldn't get himself to laugh beyond a half-smile as he remained intently focused on Katrina and little Emily.

"Everything all right over there, Jack?" Elizabeth broke the pirate out of his meditation.

"Hmm?" he turned to her, trying to ignore his wife's curious expression. "Aye. All good 'ere, Lizzie. Just plannin' for tonight."

"Can't wait to hear of the reaction tomorrow," Will said with a chuckle.

"Is that so?" Jack shot back with great teasing as he gave a gesture of the head toward his wife and a wink of the eye for all to see. "Didn't know you had such an interest in our lives, Mr. Turner. I'm sure the feedback you'll receive tomorrow from her is that I was excellent… like always."

"Jack Sparrow!" Elizabeth laughed.

Jack chuckled lightly at this as he watched his bride try to hide her blushing cheeks with the little one in her lap.

"Let me start again," Will laughed as well. "What I meant was, I can't wait to hear of the boys' reaction tomorrow… assuming," he added in whisper, "that they'll sneak down o see the jolly saint tonight."

Jack's smile grew. "Well, I'll be happy to share the story with you tomorrow but it depends if you'll be awake for it or not, mate. It can't be helped if you miss out 'cause o' a nap."

As the women's laughter to this filled the room, and Jack grinned madly at being their source of present entertainment, little Johnny came up to his side. "Daddy?"

"Aye, m'boy, what is it?"

"Can we go home now?"

Jack almost did a double take. "Home? Why? You not feelin' well?" He began to put his hand to his three-year-old's forehead.

"I'm fine, Daddy," the boy said, pushing away his father's hand. "I don't wanna miss Santa."

"Oh, I see," Jack said with a serious tone. "And you know he won't show up until after you're asleep in bed."

"I know!" Johnny whined with urgency. "That's why we need to go home!"

"Ah, very good, son," Jack acknowledged before standing, taking the boy by hand, and then addressing his wife. "I'm sorry, love, but we must be going home now."

Katrina looked up at him and saw the knowing look in his eye.

"As me son 'ere informed me, we can't miss Santa."

"No, indeed," Katrina agreed, gently handing Emily over to Elizabeth. "We must certainly get home and then off to bed so Santa can come bring us more gifts."

"Exactly," Johnny confirmed.

Breaking Jack away from his and little Will's fort building out of the presents, the Sparrow family bid their goodnight to the Turners and took to the path that led back to their home.

Once the boys had finally calmed down enough to sleep, Jack hurried off to the master suite while Katrina fled downstairs to pull out additional presents from secret hiding places among the guest room and closets.

"Well?" Jack asked quietly to his wife as he entered the parlor; she, still piling presents on the coffee table before arranging them about the base of the tree. "How do I look?"

Katrina looked up at Jack, a giggle at her lips for the only difference in Jack's attire was that he wore what appeared to be a replica of his father's red coat, a matching red nightcap, and a poorly made white beard about his chin.

"Am I not the wondrous Saint Nick?"

From upstairs, as he lied anxiously awake in his dark room, Johnny heard this and swiftly sat up. "Santa?"

He quickly jumped out of bed and ran to his door where he opened it just enough to listen and not get in trouble if someone were to walk by.

"You are, you are," Katrina said, trying not to laugh. "You are most definitely Santa."

A gasp escaped from Johnny. "It is Santa!" Not caring anymore about getting caught, Johnny yanked his door open all the way and ran over into Jacky's room.

"Wake up! Wake up!" he cried as he climbed onto the bed and shook his older brother. "Santa's here! I wanna see Santa!"

Jacky swatted his brother away. "Five more minutes!"

"Very well, dear Santa," their mother's voice carried into the room. "What gifts have you there?"

This caused Jacky to shoot up. "Mama?" He turned to Johnny. "Mama is down there with Santa?"

Johnny hadn't focused on that part and suddenly became very thoughtful, thinking back to what he had just heard in his room before invading his brother's. "I dunno."

Jacky pushed Johnny out of the way as he got out of bed, but stopped short of the doorway as he listened to what was going on below.

"Think these'll be enough to last 'em a year?" Jack whispered aloud, with a hearty laugh.

"I think so, Santa," Katrina said with a happy laugh. "The boys have been so good."

Jacky and Johnny looked to each other with astonishment. "Santa _is _here!"

Carefully, the snuck down the hallway over onto the landing, where they staid as low to the floor as possible, eyes peering between the balustrades of the top portion of the staircase. There before them, down below in the parlor by the tree, they saw the back of the jolly man as he conversed with their mother.

"And you, Katrina," Jack teased. "Have you been good?"

Katrina gave a flirtatious smirk. "I don't know, Santa, have I been a good girl this year?"

Jack took a step to Katrina's side as he pulled out a couple of shiny objects from his pocket and held it above his head where they jingled a bit.

"Santa," Katrina laughed. "Those are bells."

The boys watched on as the man in red, who now showed them his profile from where he stood by their mother, look up at what he held in his hand.

"So they are," he said. He put down the bells and began rummaging about his pockets once more.

"Not the way I had him pictured," Jacky said quietly, more to himself than his brother.

"Jacky," Johnny whispered. "Doesn't Santa look a lot like Daddy?"

Jacky nodded. "He does. Did you see him when he came down the chimney?"

Johnny shook his head. "No."

"I wonder if Mama let him in…"

"Ah, ha! Found it!" Santa announced as the boys watched him pull out a small plant from the other pocket and hold it above his head.

"What is he doing?" Johnny asked.

"Don't know."

As the boys watched on curiously, Santa wrapped an arm around Katrina, pulling her close to him, and told her, "Aye, Mrs. Sparrow, you've been a very good lass this year." And then, before their eyes, Santa kissed their mother.

The boys' eyes went wide and they covered their mouths as to not make a sound.

"Merry Christmas, Mrs. Sparrow," Santa laughed when they finished kissing. And then, for added effect he went on to say in a deep voice, "Ho, ho, ho."

The boys looked to each other before scurrying back up to Jacky's room.

"Did Mama just kiss Santa?" Johnny whined.

"I think so," answered Jacky as he ran to his window to look out at the back garden.

"What is it?" Johnny followed him.

"I don't see no reindeers." He then ran out of his room across the hallway into that guest room and looked out that window to the front yard of the house. "Nope. No reindeer. No sleigh."

"What that mean?"

"I'm trying to figure out if that really was Santa."

"Oh."

"Well, he had a white beard, and wore a red suit, and had tons of presents… so he must have been Santa.

"I think he was Santa!" Johnny chimed in. "Only…" he began with a little confusion, "he looked a lot like Daddy… or Daddy looks a lot like him."

"Yeah," Jacky agreed. "But no matter how he looks, we have to tell Daddy what happened!"

"Ok."

"But we'll only tell Daddy after we open presents, so that way if Mama gets in trouble she can't have any presents taken away."

Johnny gave a resolute nod. "Got it."

"Now," Jacky said as he ushered his little brother into the hallway and into his room. "Go to bed before Mama comes up here and catches us! If she finds out we saw her before we get a chance to tell Daddy we'll be the ones in big trouble and she'll take away the presents from us!"

"Oh, no!" Johnny cried out softly before hurrying into his bed and pulling up the covers.

"Sleep good, Johnny," Jacky said calmly as he headed out. "Daddy will fix everything tomorrow."


	15. Santa Looked A Lot Like Daddy II

**Jack & Katrina**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.) or the music, lyrics, etc. for the country song "Santa Looked A Lot Like Daddy." Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy.

**Santa Looked A Lot Like Daddy II**

As the boys hastily opened the last of their gifts, Katrina lovingly wrapped her arms about her husband from behind, as he remained seated on the hard-wood floor, and scooted up real close to him on her knees until she could lean her lips to his ear. "I still can't believe they didn't sneak down last night. You were perfect."

This made Jack chuckle quietly. "Aye, love. Just have t' try again next year."

The two watched on in silence until their boys gave several loud, disappointing sighs due to knitted blankets from Dana.

"Oh, they're not all bad," Katrina tried to cheer them up as she moved away to take a seat between the boys and Jack. "They look quite comfy." She looked to the pirate. "Don't they?"

"Aye," Jack agreed before adding with a tease, "And so do you." He stole a kiss from her in the process.

"Wait! Wait!" little Jacky began to cry out, causing his parents to look to him. "Stop!"

"What is it m'boy?"

"I… well, Johnny and I… we have something important to tell you, Daddy."

Jack eyed his sons curiously. "What's the matter? What's it about?"

"It's 'bout Santa," Johnny chimed in.

"Santa?" Jack's brows came together, but then quickly shot skyward as he suddenly remembered something. "Oi, love!"

"What?" Katrina asked, trying to follow all of her boys.

"I nearly forgot." Jack reached into a pocket and pulled out a very small wooden box.

Katrina grinned. "And what is this?"

"A little something Santa forgot to give you last night."

Just as Katrina took up the little item, Jacky knocked it out of her hand. "Don't take it, Mama!"

"Jacky!" Jack called out roughly as Katrina looked on in surprise. "What was that for?"

Jacky crossed his arms. "I don't want Mama getting anything from Santa!"

Johnny swiftly copied his brother, arms crossed, chin raised. "Yeah!"

"What on earth has gotten into you boys?" Katrina asked as she retrieved the small box. "You both received presents from Santa, can't I have presents from him, too?"

"No," Jacky and Johnny replied in unison.

Katrina spent a moment concentrating on her sons before stating firmly, "Well, too bad, because I was good this year and deserve a gift."

As she opened the box a beautiful sapphire ring lay inside.

"Oh, no!" Johnny yelped tearfully.

"Please don't marry him, Mama!" Jacky begged. "We love Daddy!"

Katrina looked to her sons that were now crying at her sides, tugging on the sleeves of her robe. "Marry him?" she repeated, face scrunched up in confusion.

Jack rolled his eyes. "What the blazes are you lads talkin' about?"

Jacky was the first to slowly lift his head to face his father. "I saw… I mean, Johnny, too… we saw… we saw…"

"Spit it out, lad."

"I know we were supposed to stay in bed last night, but we snuck down and saw Santa kiss Mama last night."

Jack burst into laughter upon hearing this, rolling onto his side onto the floor; Katrina smiled, but didn't laugh nearly so much as she saw how upset her sons were.

"It's all right, Jacky," she tried to soothe. "This ring isn't really from Santa, it's from your father."

"But Daddy just said it was from-"

"Your dad was merely playing a joke on me… but I know better, this ring is from him, not Santa Clause."

"What about the kisses?" Johnny whined as he stood up and tried stepping into her lap, hands gripping her shoulders, eyes set on hers the whole time. "We saw the kisses, and the jingles, and the green thing."

"And we didn't like it," Jacky admitted.

"No," Johnny agreed. "Not like at all."

Jack continued to laugh about the floor. "Of all the times… and we thought… they actually saw us…"

"Pull yourself together, Jack" Katrina hissed at her husband. "This is not that funny of a situation."

Jack sat up with a large grin. "On the contrary, love," he said, still snickering, but quickly came to a stop as she narrowed her eyes on him. "Sorry."

"But you don't love him, do you, Mama?" Jacky asked quietly.

"Of course not, corazon. I love your father."

Jack watched as his sons remained unsure of the truth, clinging to their mother with slight frowns upon their faces. He exhaled a sigh as his mind raced for a solution. "Look m'boys," he began, "remember how there was a possibility I might not make it back in time for Christmas?"

The boys shook their heads; Katrina gave him a curious look. "I don't remember you saying that," Jacky commented.

"Well," Jack tried to move on, "I did. And because of this, while I was still out at sea, I asked Santa to give your mum a kiss from me as her Christmas present."

"How?" Johnny asked, tilting his head.

"What do ye mean 'how'?"

"Johnny's right," Jacky explained. "How did you tell Santa this if you were in the middle of the ocean?"

Jack quickly back peddled. "I never said I was in the middle of the ocean. I said I was still out at C… that's short for Coral Pointe… the letter C stands for Coral Pointe… anyhow, while I were still there, I wrote Santa that letter."

"Oh," the boys acknowledged together.

Jacky slowly made his way to his father, putting a hand on the pirate's shoulder. "Please, Daddy, don't do that again."

Johnny nodded vigorously from where he now sat in Katrina's lap. "Yeah."

Jack cracked a half-smile. "Very well, m'boys. I won't do that ever again."

"Promise?" Jacky pressed.

Jack stole a glance from his wife before answering solidly, "Aye, m'boys. I promise ne'er t' ask for such a thing from Santa ever again."


	16. Jack's Birthday

**Jack & Katrina**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy.

**Author's Note: **Just simple fluff… let me know what you think… and of course any **requests**!!!

**Jack's Birthday**

Jack and Will had returned from a successful voyage just three days before the captain's birthday. The loot they had pillaged from the French ships was brought to Norrington and they returned home with a most handsome profit.

----------

"Hey, Daddy?" little five-year-old Jack called out excitedly from the pirate's right as Katrina, with her hair clipped up in curls, began cutting slices of the chocolate cake, "Are you gonna open my present first?"

"No, Daddy!" little John suddenly exclaimed, "Open mine first!"

"Hey!" little four-year-old Will cried, "Don't forget mine!"

"Now, Will," Elizabeth warned her son as Emily squealed in her arms.

"Sorry, mum," Will apologized sheepishly.

"Tell ye what," Jack finally was able to speak up. "I'm goin' t' open whichever box I pick up first."

Satisfied with his statement, Jack took up his fork to begin eating his slice of cake.

"But, Daddy," little Jack whined, stopping his father from taking a bite. "Can't you open your presents while we eat cake?"

"Jacky," Katrina began at her son.

"Please?" little Jack added to his plea to his father.

After a few seconds of looking down at his sons big brown eyes, Jack gave into him. "Alright, Jacky."

Quickly taking a bite of cake, Jack then grabbed one of the presents that sat before him.

"Hmm," Jack mumbled as he untied the ribbon of the box and removed the lid. He then held up a small jar full of dirt. "What? A jar o' dirt?"

The Turners laughed.

"Did I miss somethin'?"

"No, Jack," Will managed to speak. "Just dig around in there and you'll find something."

With his brows knit together, Jack pulled the cork from the jar and reached his arm down inside it.

"What is it, Daddy?" Jacky asked excitedly.

"Yeah, Daddy, what is it?" John echoed.

"Hold on, m'boys." Jack said before bringing his hand out of the jar with a small brass key.

"What's the key for?" Jacky asked as he leaned over the table to get a good look at it.

"Jacky," Katrina called to her son, "calm down and let your father figure it out."

"So, Will," Jack looked to his friend, "what _is _the key for?"

Will grinned. "For this," he replied as he lifted a long narrow case before him.

"Ah," Jack smiled as he eagerly unlocked the case to find a prestigious sword.

"Wow," Katrina admired from where she stood behind her husband. "That's amazing detail, Will, with the sparrow in flight."

"Thank you."

"Ok, ok, ok," Jacky interrupted the moment. "Now open mine!"

"Just a minute, Jacky," Katrina told her son sternly.

"Aye, Jacky," Jack eyed his son. "Calm down."

Jack took his time to study the sword; unsheathing it and holding it up to the light. "You've quite a talent, Mr. Turner."

Will grinned.

Putting the sword back in its case, Jack handed it up to his wife who placed it on a nearby table.

"Alright, lad," Jack looked to his eldest son after swallowing a large piece of cake, "Which one's your gift?"

"That one!" Jacky pointed to a box tied up in a green ribbon.

Jack grabbed the box and untied the ribbon.

"It's the Black Pearl!" Jacky shouted.

"Aye, I see that," Jack chuckled as he held up the object. It was a small wooden boat covered with hand- and finger-prints of black paint. "Thank ye, Jacky. I'll put this in me study later."

"Now, mine, Daddy!" John cried out before Jack handed the boat to his wife.

"Aye, m'boy," Jack said with a mouthful of cake and then pointed at the last box tied with a red ribbon, "This one?"

"Yeah!"

Jack took the box and untied its ribbon.

"Do you like it, Daddy?"

Jack lifted up a square piece of red fabric with messy black scribbles and hand-prints. "It's very nice, Johnny… but what is it exactly?"

"It's a pirate flag, of course," Katrina jumped in before her two-year-old could get upset.

"Ah!" Jack cheered to his youngest son. "I'll 'ave t' hang it up on a wall in me study."

John's face lit up happily at hearing this. He then turned to look up at his mother. "What 'bout your gift, Mamá?"

"Oh, that's right," Katrina feigned remembrance. She then pulled out a tiny box tied with a blue ribbon from her apron pocket. "But Daddy can't open it until after you and Jacky go to spend the night with little Will."

"Why?" Jacky asked. "I wanna know what's inside it."

"Yeah, me, too, Mamá."

Katrina gave a gentle smile. "You both will find out what my gift is tomorrow when you come back home."

"Awe," the boys whined in unison.

The adults laughed at the little boys' reactions.

"Well, then," Elizabeth spoke, as she shifted a yawning Emily from one hip to the other, "I think its about time we head on back home."

"Already?" little Will complained.

"Yes, son," Will answered his boy. "It's getting late. Look… it's dark outside."

Little Will, along with Jacky, and John, followed Will's finger in direction of the window.

----------

"Goodnight, John," Katrina hugged and kissed her youngest. "Sleep well and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok," John sighed.

"I love you."

"Love you, too."

Katrina then handed him to Elizabeth so that they could follow Will, now carrying a sleeping Emily, and the other two boys down the trail to the Turner home.

As she waved good-bye and blew kisses at her boys alongside her husband, Katrina sneakily retreated back into the house as she noticed Jacky running back up to Elizabeth. Her plan was going to work after all – Jacky had always done this. Whenever parting from his father he always had to say good-bye at the very last moment.

"It's alright, Jacky," Jack reassured his son. "I'll see ye tomorrow. Now go on and 'ave fun with Will."

"Aye," Jacky nodded as he began walking back to where Elizabeth and John waited for him. "Love you, Daddy!"

"Love ye, too, m'boy!"

After watching his sons depart with Elizabeth, Jack closed the front door and found himself all alone. However, before he made a call to where Katrina had vanished off to, he remembered the small box.

Swiftly Jack ran to the dining room and took up the box. Untying the blue ribbon and removing the lid, Jack found a folded piece of parchment. With a hurry he opened up the parchment to discover a map of some sort.

Taking a closer look, Jack realized it was the floor-plan of his home. He noticed that the dashed lines led him first to the parlor.

Within seconds Jack was in the parlor with a candle in his hand looking around for anything that might be considered birthday treasure. It took him a good moment, but he finally found it… on the decorative swords above the mantel was a piece of parchment folded over one of the blades.

Grabbing the piece of parchment, Jack opened it to find the following written within it: _First comes love…_

Confused of what was meant by this – primarily the ellipsis at the end telling him that there was more to it - Jack looked back at the map. The next place marked in the path he was supposed to follow was his study.

In a flash, Jack arrived in his study. This time it didn't take long at all to find another piece of folded parchment balancing on the edge of a frame. As Jack took the piece into his hand, he noticed that it had been placed on their framed marriage certificate. The parchment read: _Then comes marriage…_

Jack stared at the message utterly confused all the more. What did this have to do with his birthday? He then looked to his map. The next place of destination was Jacky's room.

Upon arriving in Jacky's room, the pirate captain found a piece of parchment on his son's bed. The note said: _Then comes baby number one…_

Jack's brows came together as his mind struggled to figure out what this was all leading to. Though the path on the map ended at the master suite, the notes didn't make any sense to him.

On he went to John's room, as was instructed to him by the map. In there he found a piece of parchment on his small bed: _baby number two…_

Jack rolled his eyes, but nevertheless looked down at the map. It told him he had one more place to go to before he could go to his room… the room across the hall from his son's rooms.

Upon entering the room with the candle lighting the way, Jack was astounded to find what had once been a room full of clutter and storage completely clean and set up like a nursery with the black cradle and rocking chair he had gotten Katrina when she was pregnant with Jacky. Not paying any more attention than the overall change, Jack searched for the piece of parchment, which turned out to be on the rocking chair: _and baby number…_

Jack shook his head, not understanding what he was reading at all. Then, after a quick glance at the map, Jack entered into the master suite.

"Three," Katrina said as he opened the door.

"What?" Jack asked, caught off guard. His mind threw the entire journey from the front door to the master bedroom out the window as he nearly choked over the sight of his wife.

"Three," Katrina repeated with a sultry smile playing at her lips.

Jack, still lost at what she meant by saying "three," found his throat suddenly too dry to speak as he continued to look her up and down. He just couldn't help it. After all, she had let her hair down and she was only wearing an off-the-shoulder blue sheer nightgown, or at least that's what Jack assumed it was though it stopped just shy of her knees.

Jack cleared his throat after a while of staring. "Sorry, love. Three what?"

Katrina, who had been patiently savoring her husband's attention, responded sweetly, "Baby number three."

Jack's eyes went wide before his mind recalled all the messages he had found in the different rooms: _First comes love… then comes marriage… then comes baby number one… baby number two… and then baby number… three._

"Now it makes sense," Jack mumbled to himself.

"What's that, Jack?" Katrina asked as she couldn't make out what he said.

"Nothin', love," Jack dismissed right away. He then shut the door and threw the pieces of parchment to the side.

"So, love," Jack began with his infamous crooked smile upon his face as he slowly made his way toward Katrina. "This be me birthday gift?"

Katrina merely widened her sultry grin as she backed away from Jack and took a taunting seated position upon their bed. "_Si, mi amore. Todo aqui_," she said as she gestured to herself, "_es tu regalo por tu cumpleaño_."

[Yes, my love. All that's here, is your gift for your birthday.

"_Que bueno_," Jack replied as he came to the bed and began to lean over his wife. "_Gracias, mi vida_."

[How wonderful. Thank you, my love.

Seeing the hungry look in his eyes, Katrina responded back with an inviting kiss. Yet, Jack soon broke it off.

"Katrina," Jack whispered heavily over her, "_¿Es verdad que te escribio… que vamos a tener un otro hijo?_"

[Is it true what you wrote… that we're going to have another child?

Bringing a hand gently to the side of his face, Katrina smiled brightly. "_Si, corazon._"

[Yes, sweetheart.

Though he found this to be the best gift of all given to him that night, Jack couldn't get himself to speak any more. Instead he brought his lips back down onto Katrina's in celebration.


	17. Disciplining Boys

**Jack & Katrina**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy.

**Author's Note: **Boys will be boys… right? Have fun with this drabble! Let me know what you think of it! And THANK YOU REVIEWERS!!! You rock my world!

**Disciplining Boys**

After a busy morning playing with the boys, Jack took a break to fix up lunch while Katrina settled on the sofa to breastfeed their new baby girl. As quiet as it seemed at that moment, it came to an end rather quickly.

Without warning, little six-year-old Jack came running into the parlor with a toy boat in his hands yelling, "No it's mine!"

"That's not fair!" shouted John as ran after his older brother, "I was playing with it first!"

"But it's mine!" Jack retorted as he ran across the entry way into their father's study.

"No!" John shouted again as he ran into the study.

"That's enough you two!" Katrina announced as the boys circled the parlor and made their way back into Jack's study.

"Why won't you share?" John ignored his mother as he continued chasing his brother.

"I'll share if you ask first! But you stole it from my room!"

"Did not!" John declared offended.

"Did too!"

"Did not!

"Did too!"

"Jacky! Johnny! Stop this right now!" Katrina commanded from the sofa, but neither boy paid her any attention.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"That's it!" John suddenly cried out and cut off his older brother from running across the entry way, "Give it to me!"

"No!" Jack pushed his little brother out of the way.

"Hey!" John remarked as he fell on the ground, but was quick to put his foot in the way so that he tripped his brother.

"Enough!" Katrina tried yelling again, "Jack Henry! John Teague! You had better stop this at once!"

"I didn't do anything!" both boys replied before turning to each other angrily.

"No, this is your fault!" Jack accused John.

"Nuh-uh!" John snapped, "It's all your fault!"

"No it's not!" Jack howled before tackling his brother.

The two began wrestling among the open floor of the entry way.

Katrina, who could not do much as she was still feeding baby Karina, turned in the direction of the kitchen.

"Jack!" Katrina called out to her husband, "Jack!"

"I'm almost done, love," Jack replied, unaware of the boys' brawl.

"No!" Katrina lashed out, "Jack I need you over here, now!"

Jack swiftly left his duties of preparing lunch and entered the parlor.

"What is it Katri-" Jack didn't finish his question as he saw his two sons pulling and punching at each other as the rolled around on the wood floor.

"Oi! You two!" Jack called out in his 'captain' voice, "Stop it! Just stop right now!"

The boys didn't acknowledge their father's presence as they continued to fight.

Jack narrowed his eyes on the entanglement of limbs, and pulled the boys apart.

"What's goin' on, lads?" Jack asked strictly.

"Jack won't let me play with the boat," John whined to his father.

"It's not a boat… it's a ship," little Jack corrected, "And anyhow… it's mine!"

"But I want to play with it!"

"No!"

"But you weren't even playing with it!"

"Hold up there," Jack interrupted before the argument could go on any further.

The two boys got quiet and looked up at their father.

"Johnny, did ye ask your brother if you could play with his toy ship?" Jack asked the three-year-old.

John looked down at his feet, "No."

"Uh-huh," Jack shook his head at his youngest son, then he turned to his eldest, "And you, Jacky, why won't ye share? Why did ye 'ave t' make a big argument o'er this li'l ship?"

"I dunno," Jacky shrugged, also looking down at his feet.

"Uh-huh," Jack repeated, "Well, then… I suggest that ye each take to a corner and think things through 'til your mother and I are done with lunch."

"Lunch?" John wailed, "But what about me? I'm hungry!"

"Me, too!" Jack added.

Jack shook his head as he said firmly, "Each to ye corner… and we'll see 'bout lunch after your mother and I finish… but with this behavior… you two might 'ave to wait and eat at dinner."

"No!" the boys cried together.

Jack didn't say another word as he took the toy boat from Jacky's hands and then placed each boy in opposite corners of the room.

"Perhaps we can eat in peace now?" Jack turned to Katrina once the boys were situated.

"Hopefully," Katrina shook her head smiling, "At least as of now we can."

Jack nodded and walked back to the kitchen. Within a minute he was back out with two sandwiches and two glasses of juice.

"And 'ow's me baby girl?" Jack asked as he placed the tray of food on the parlor table.

"She's all done," Katrina said as she sat the little baby up on her lap having fixed her dress, "Would Daddy like to do the honors?"

Jack laughed. "O' course," he said as he took Karina in his hands, "C'me 'ere my little love." Jack then positioned their baby girl so that she looked over his shoulder and began to gently pat her back.

"Hey, Daddy…" John began timidly.

"No, Johnny," Jack said sternly as he walked over to his son, still burping Karina, "I want silence. Savvy?"

John's eyes filled with tears as he turned to face his corner again.

"Ye, lads 'ad better learn your lesson, 'ere," Jack informed the boys as he walked behind them, "Aside sharin', you two should know better than runnin' 'round the house. Now keep still and keep silent 'til I say so."

"But Mamá…" little Jack turned towards his mother.

"Lo siento, mi amor," Katrina said gently, "but you two brought this mess upon yourselves. You two did not listen to me and so now you two must obey your father in order to make things right again."

"But Mamá, we did nothing…"

"Jacky!" Jack called out suddenly, "Quiet! Now!"

The boy rapidly turned back to face his corner.

"Now," Jack said calmly as he took a seat by his wife, "Let's just see how well they do."

Katrina shook her head, "You mean how long they will last in this punishment."

Jack lowered their daughter into a cradle within his arms, "Either way, me love, they 'ad better learned their lesson."

"But we did, Dad-"

"Silent, Jacky!" Jack eyed his son before he rotated back to face the wall, "And keep still!"

"Well," Katrina looked to her husband, "Let us see if they last long enough for me to eat in peace."

"Go on then, love," Jack kissed Katrina before taking up Jacky's wooden boat and declaring loudly, "While you eat, little Karina and I will play with the ship."

As little Karina began to gurgle squeals of delight, moaning and whining came from the opposite corners of the room.

"And as long as my sons are still and quiet while you eat your lunch, love," Jack continued loudly, "Then I'll be sure to let them have their boat back and let them join me for lunch."

A sudden soft command of "shh" exchanged between the boys causing Katrina to suppress a giggle at their reaction to what their father said.

"Katrina," Jack whispered to his wife and gave a wink, "Think I've got the disciplinin' skill down… no worries."


	18. Tears II

**Jack & Katrina**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy.

**Tears II**

"I know she's still crying Jack," Katrina replied as calmly as she could as she finished changing into her nightgown. "But she needs to learn, just as her brothers did, that her mother and father-"

As she stepped back into the master suite, Katrina stopped speaking upon realization that the captain of the Pearl wasn't present. A second later she noticed all was silent.

"Jack," she sighed irritably before taking to the hallway.

Not a moment longer she entered their daughter's room to find proof of what she suspected.

"Shh," the pirate was whispering to the baby in his arms as he sat in the rocking chair by the window. "You see? There's no need to cry. Daddy's right here."

"Yes," Katrina said upon entering the bedroom. "Daddy's right here where he's not supposed to be."

Jack looked up at his wife with wide eyes. "But she was crying, love."

"I know. It is something she needs to get through just like Jacky and John."

Jack shook his head as he changed his focus to little one in his arms. "I don't want 'er t' go through it. I hate hearin' her cry. Breaks me heart."

Katrina gave a sad smile as she kneeled down beside the rocking chair. "And you don't think it breaks my heart, too?"

"Ye never say or do anything."

"Because I've grown, I'm a bit stronger now. This is my third time around." She paused. "And yours, too."

"But this is all different now, love," Jack continued, looking down at the sleeping babe. "She's me li'l girl. I don't want 'er to ever be sad. I don't e'er want her t' cry."

"Jack," Katrina put a hand on his arm, "that is not something you can control. Life is very difficult, there are going to be times when she'll cry. Same as with Jacky and John."

"But I can protect her."

"Sometimes, yes, but not always."

Jack shook his head again.

"Look, corazon, allowing her to cry herself to sleep will make her stronger. Don't you want your daughter to be a strong girl?"

Jack finally looked up at Katrina. "Aye."

"Then put her back in her crib."

"But she'll cry-"

"She'll be stronger. You'll need a strong, healthy daughter when it comes to her traveling aboard the Pearl."

Jack appeared to swallow some pride as he nodded his head and stood from the rocking chair.

"G'night, my li'l love," he said as he kissed both of Karina's little cheeks. He held onto her for a moment longer before gently lowering her down into the crib; a second later she began to wail.

"Leave her," Katrina said as she came to the pirate's side.

"Oh, but, love, just look at her-"

Katrina grabbed his hand and led him toward the door. "Come on, Jack. This will make you stronger, too."

Jack said nothing as he followed his wife out into the hallway and back into the master suite.

"I still don't like this," Jack said roughly as Katrina began pulling back the comforter and sheets to go to sleep.

Katrina snapped a glare at the captain. "I never said that you have to like this, Jack."

Jack gave a grimace in reply before taking a seat in the high-back chair by his armoire.

Katrina sighed. She then walked around the bed to where he sat. "Jack, you just have to get through one night at a time. Then, before you know it, she'll have learned to fall asleep on her own without crying for us."

"Really?"

Katrina couldn't help to giggle at this. "You don't remember how this went with the boys?"

"No."

Katrina laughed more. "That girl truly has you wrapped around her finger!"

"No, she doesn't!" Jack became defensive. "You're thinking of Will!"

"Ha!" she laughed. "No, I'm quite certain I am thinking of you! And Karina makes you weak!"

"That's not true!"

Katrina quit her laughter as she looked on at her husband seriously. "Then prove it!"

As silence began to settle on the room, Karina's cries could be heard; Jack cringed.

"Be strong, Jack," Katrina said as she saw the man grip tightly to the arms of the chair.

"This will make you stronger," Jack whispered to himself. "This will make you stronger, li'l love."

Katrina left her husband to his repetitive whisperings to lock the bedroom door. By the time she came back to him all crying had ceased.

"There," she smiled down at Jack. "That didn't take very long at all."

"But what if she starts crying again?"

"You will let her cry."

Jack took in a deep breath.

"You're a good father, Jack," Katrina whispered as she took a seat on his lap and gave a kiss to his cheek. "You're doing the right thing for her."

"Am I?"

"Yes," Katrina smiled, turning his head so his eyes looked to her and no longer at the door. "And you'll see," she kissed his lips. "In no time at all Karina will go to sleep peacefully, like the boys."

Jack, for the first time that night, cracked a small smile. "I'd very much like that."

Katrina laughed. "Si, corazon. Me, too."


	19. Thunderstorm

**Jack & Katrina**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy.

**Author's Note: **I have to be honest…… this is one of my favorite drabbles with these characters! I hope you like this one as much as I do! Please be sure to review!!!

**Thunderstorm**

"Dad!" eight-year-old Jacky called as he shook his father's arm, his younger brother at his side, "Dad! Wake up!"

Jack Sparrow groaned to himself as he slowly opened his eyes.

Seeing that all was still dark in the cabin, he arched a brow at his sons, "What is it, m'boys?"

"We heard thunder," the eldest son replied in a timid voice.

"Did ye now, Jacky?" Sparrow asked.

The two boys nodded their heads vigorously. And then, as if to further convince the pirate captain, a loud boom rang about. Jacky shivered at the sound while John jumped up onto his parents' bed scrambling over to his mother.

"Can I come up to?" Jacky asked his father.

"I s'pose it would only be fair," Jack chuckled, "Come on."

Jacky hurried onto the bed as a flash of lightning streamed from the edges of the curtains and another roll of thunder crashed.

"Oh! What is it, my little John?" Katrina cooed at her youngest son as he clung to her side, "Your father told us earlier today that we might have a storm."

"I don't like storms," John mumbled into her side, his face hidden from view.

Katrina looked over at her husband, "Has Karina woken up yet?"

Just as another flick of lightning, a bang of thunder, and a sudden jolt of the ship took place, a piercing cry filled the room.

"Now she has," Jack laughed, then added as he saw Katrina try to pull away from John, "Don't worry, love, I'll get her."

Walking carefully to the other side of the large room, Jack picked up his little girl from the small bed she had been sleeping on.

"It's alright, little love," Jack said to her as he brought her back to their bed, "Daddy's got ye. Nothin' t' worry 'bout."

Though Jack continued to speak to their two-year-old daughter as he got back onto the bed, Karina refused to fully calm down.

"Shh," Jack said as he continued to hold her in his arms, "It's just a silly storm, little love, that's all. It will all be o'er soon. Daddy promises you."

"Hey, Dad?" little Jack pulled at his father's arm.

"Yes, Jacky?" Jack looked down at his son.

"Will the storm really be over soon?"

Jack gave his son a reassuring smile, "Aye, it will."

"How much longer?" John asked, lifting his head from his mother's side for the first time.

"Not sure, Johnny," Jack replied, "But not too much longer, I promise."

As the Black Pearl made another unexpected rocking, the sound of rain added to the thunder.

"Katrina?" Jack looked to his wife, their little girl still clinging onto him.

"Yes, corazon?"

"Do ye mind takin' Karina for a moment? I better go out and check on the crew."

"No, Daddy!" Karina began to whine, "Don't leave!"

"It's only for a moment, little love," Jack said as he handed his girl to Katrina, "Then I'll be right back."

Karina didn't seem to agree, and began throwing a crying fit as her mother took her from her father.

"Oi, Dad!" Jacky called out as he crawled hurriedly to the edge of the bed, watching his father put on his shirt, boots, and coat, "Can I come with you?"

Jack turned and laughed, "After bein' so afraid o' the storm, now ye want t' go out in it?"

"Maybe," Jacky said hesitantly.

Jack shook his head, "Sorry, Jacky, but you're goin' t' 'ave t' stay 'ere."

Jacky put on a pout.

"I know ye want t' join me, lad," Jack smiled, "but it's too dangerous."

Jacky obviously didn't like hearing this.

"Mamá?" Jacky turned to his mother.

"I don't know why you think I would let you go out there, mi cariño," Katrina mused, "Listen and obey your father. You are to stay here with me and your brother and sister."

"But…"

"No, Jacky," Jack said sternly, "Ye stay 'ere. I'll only be a minute."

Jacky crossed his arms unhappily as he watched his father exit the cabin.

"It's not fair," Katrina heard little Jack grumble among Karina's cries.

"Jacky," Katrina called to her son, "You'll have plenty of chances to assist your father on seafaring voyages, even through storms, when you're older."

"But that's like forever away!" Jacky complained as he collapsed onto his back, his hands gesturing wildly.

Katrina laughed, "It's a lot sooner than you think, actually."

"No it's not," Jacky whined.

Before Katrina could comment back, Karina began crying out loudly, "Daddy! I want Daddy!"

"Daddy will be back any minute, mi vida," Katrina said gently as Karina tried to squirm out of her embrace.

Suddenly a blinding flicker of light shot from the edges of the curtains and was followed by a deafening rumble of thunder.

"Daddy!" Karina screamed, "Daddy!"

As Katrina brought her daughter against her chest, Jacky scurried across the bed to join John at her side.

"Todo estás bien, mis cariños," Katrina tried to comfort her children, "The storm will pass."

Jacky and John didn't reply, but instead continued to shake under the covers at the sounds of thunder. Karina, on the other hand, continued her wailing and crying.

After a long moment of listening to Karina cry, along with the storm, Jack finally returned soaking wet.

"Daddy!" Karina cheered, though tears were still streaming down her face.

"Hey, little love," Jack greeted back, "Let me change clothes then I'll be with ye…"

"Daddy!" Karina suddenly became sad again, on the verge of crying.

"Oh, no, no, no," Jack said with a slight hint of teasing as he quickly picked up Karina from his wife, "What did Daddy say 'bout cryin'? Don't ye remember that when Daddy's little love cries, it makes him sad too?"

Karina nodded, "But I missed you, Daddy."

"Well, I missed ye, too, little love," Jack replied before kissing both of her cheeks.

"Ew! You all wet, Daddy!"

"I know," Jack chuckled, "That's why I need to change clothes."

"Oh."

Jack chuckled again, "So is it alright if I let your mum hold ye 'til I finish changin' into dry clothes?"

"Uh-huh," Karina nodded with a smile.

"Are ye sure?" Jack teased, bringing his wet face close to hers again.

"Yes, I sure!" Karina put out her little arms to keep him away.

Jack then handed Karina back to Katrina.

"How was it out there?" Jacky spoke up enthusiastically, but swiftly curled into a ball at the sound of another roar of thunder.

"Wet," Jack winked at his son, "Everything's under control. It's a very minor storm. However, it is still very wet out there."

Jacky grinned, apparently satisfied with his father's answer.

"And 'fore I go to the privy… 'ow are you doin' Johnny?"

The five-year-old lifted up his head from where it lay against his mother's side, "Doing okay, Daddy."

Jack laughed to himself, "Glad to 'ear it, m'boy. Now I'll be just another minute in 'ere to change clothes. Savvy?"

The children all nodded their heads in understanding.

As Jack took up dry clothes from his armoire and went to the adjoining bathroom to change, Jacky looked up at his mother with a thought.

"Can we sleep here with you and Dad for the rest of the night?" Jacky asked sweetly.

Katrina smiled at her eldest son knowingly, "Yes, but only tonight because of the storm. Tomorrow you all will be back in your beds."

"Yay!" Jacky and Johnny exclaimed.

Katrina shook her head at them as she said firmly, "But that means no playing around. If either of you start playing around instead of sleeping, both of you will go back to your beds. ¿Intiendes?"

"Si, Mamá," both boys replied.

"Yes, what?" Jack asked as he re-entered the room.

"I'm allowing the children to sleep here for the rest of the night," Katrina explained, "But I warned them that there is to be no playing around. The moment either of them does, both will be sent to their beds."

"That seems fair," Jack agreed as he made his way into bed once again, "How's Karina doing?"

Katrina looked down at their daughter resting against her chest, "Looks like she finally fell asleep."

"Well, that was fast," Jack said as he got comfortable with Jacky at his side.

Katrina laughed lightly, "Yes, well, you weren't here for the longer version when she was screaming and crying for you when you went out to check on the crew."

Jack smirked, "Oh, I missed all that?"

Katrina slowly stood from the bed, Johnny reluctantly letting her go.

"Very, funny," Katrina whispered to Jack before walking over to their daughter's little bed.

"It's not going to work," Jack informed his wife in a sing-song voice as she was about to put their daughter down for the night, again.

Katrina ignored her husband… but he was right. As soon as she laid Karina down, little thing began crying out for her father.

Rolling her eyes, Katrina picked up the little girl and brought her to Jack, who taunted, "I told ye."

"Yes, Jack," Katrina said as she went around to her side of the bed, Johnny anxiously waiting for her, "She's obviously _your _daughter."

After adjusting and getting more comfortable, the Sparrow family finally fell asleep to the dying storm; Katrina on one side with Johnny clinging to her side, Jacky in the middle, and then Jack at the other side of the bed with Karina, finally sleeping, on his chest.


	20. FatherDaughter Dance

**Jack & Katrina**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy.

**Author's Note: **I love father-daughter moments… obvious? Hope you all will enjoy this! Let me know what you think of it!

**Father-Daughter Dance**

Judge Banks was too kind, as always, in bringing about this ball to welcome them back. The guests were all dear friends, which made showing off his sweet daughter to them that much more enjoyable. Naturally, Katrina didn't mind. This was the atmosphere she had grown up in.

Oh, and Elizabeth as well. Which explains why she was relieved to finally be off his ship. In fact, she seemed to be more connected with this atmosphere than he had thought. Poor girl, tossed like a wave back into society without her father… even if it was just for a short visit. That was most likely why she and Will spent most of the day walking about London, allowing her to reminisce of living there when she was little and point out the sights to their children.

And speaking of children, Jack found himself grinning at the thought of them, they were presently reaping the spoils of Dana by being spoiled. Yes, they had full permission to stay up late and to play all they wished to as long as they remained in the upstairs suites.

Before Jack's thoughts could go on, his ear caught the musicians shift to a new song.

Now, where was she?

Putting down his glass of wine (don't even get him started about that) down on the nearest table, Jack immediately began searching the crowded room intently for his wife.

Not having much luck in trying to look over the tops of people's heads, Jack took off weaving. He didn't come to a stop until he was sure he had the drawing room thoroughly combed. But to his disappointment, not even Will and Elizabeth, who had taken to the dance floor again, said that they had seen her, or the judge for that matter, recently.

Where was she? It was unlike her to sit out for more than one song.

Taking a deep breath, Jack leaned against the window to look around the room was last time.

No, she wasn't there.

As he exhaled a slightly irritated sigh with the tilt of his head, something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye.

Could she be outside?

With a sudden spring in his step, Jack, walked out of the drawing room, down the narrow hallway toward the kitchen, and then out the double-doors to the back terrace. Sure enough, as he looked across the garden he saw Katrina.

But who was that she was dancing with?

The tiniest spark of jealousy ignited within Jack as his eyes couldn't make out the man dancing with his wife. However, just as Jack sprinted down the stairs, he just as quickly came to an abrupt stop. Katrina was dancing with her father.

Letting a sheepish smile play at his lips, Jack took a seat on the steps that he had attempted to fly down only a moment earlier. There he admired his wife in silence. It amazed him how she suddenly looked so tiny in the judge's embrace. She was no longer a wife and mother. She was just a little girl.

"Daddy?"

Jack's heart nearly jumped out of his chest from the unexpected break of the peacefulness of the flowing music in the air. He turned to his right to find his youngest child of two years giving him a quizzical look. "Whatcha doing outside?"

"At the moment?" Jack managed with a hand at his chest.

His daughter merely gave him a more confused look.

Jack shook his head to clear himself of the small fright. "Now that question should be directed at you, my li'l love… what are you doin' out 'ere? You're supposed t' be upstairs wi' Ms. Dana. Aye?"

The little girl, a near replica of her mother with the same porcelain-white skin and ebony hair, shrugged her shoulders. "Ms. Dana let us come get a snack from the kitchen."

Jack raised a skeptical brow. "Is that so?"

"Uh-huh. It's okay, Daddy," little Karina said before putting a hand alongside her mouth and whispering, "We came by the back stairs… so no one saw us."

"I see," Jack nodded as he slowly stood up from the step he had been sitting on and holding out a hand to his daughter. "Let's get ye back inside."

"No. Wait," Karina wined.

"What?" Jack burst out, worried something was wrong.

"I wanna dance, too!"

Jack blinked.

"What?" he repeated his question in a lower tone, not sure if he heard correct.

Karina simply lifted an arm to point at her mother.

"Oh."

"Please, Daddy?" Karina wined again as she began tugging at the hem of his coat. "Please?"

Looking down into the glistening dark brown eyes of his daughter, Jack easily caved into her. Why not? It was a ball after all, was it not?

With a loving smile Jack nodded. "Alright, my li'l love." He then took her by the hand and led her down to the bottom of the stairs.

There at the edge of where the garden began, Jack held onto his daughter's hands as she placed her bare feet upon his black boots.

The soft music continued to stream out into the garden from within the house as Jack danced with Karina. Looking down at her he saw how content she was… his little girl.

As they went on dancing, Jack stole a glance at his wife as she remained dancing with her father. Suddenly many thoughts flooded Jack's mind as he compared himself dancing with Karina to his wife dancing with her father.

"Karina?" Jack looked back down at his daughter.

"Uh-huh?" Karina smiled cheerfully up at him, but when she didn't get a reply right away added, "Yeah, Daddy?"

Jack found himself just the tiniest bit choked up and unable to fully gather his thoughts – at least not in a way that whatever came out of his mouth his little two-year-old daughter would understand.

"Daddy?"

Jack shook his head to clear his mind again.

"Nothin', my li'l love," Jack grinned as he brought a hand to Karina's cheek in effort to remember her just the way she was at that very moment. "Just don't grow up too fast, savvy?"

Karina gave a solid nod in agreement. "Okay."


	21. Her Mother

**Jack & Katrina**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy.

**Her Mother**

It had been another busy day in London – visiting monuments, a walk and picnic in the park, looking about some high-end shops. At the end, the children remained behind with Dana while the adults followed suit with Judge Banks to the ballet.

"Oh, that was absolutely marvelous!" Elizabeth chimed for the umpteenth time as she hurried to enter the grand house with the others. "I miss seeing such magnificent performances!"

Judge Banks laughed at this. "Best keep the Pearl at hand, Jack," he cheered heartily as he slapped the pirate on the back. "The Turners may need to come visit more often from now on until the end of the company season."

Jack, fully groomed and dressed as a genteel, gave a bright smile in reply. "I don't think that'll be necessary, Henry. Think Lizzie's good for at least six months."

"Ha, ha, ha," Elizabeth remarked sarcastically as Will forced a hand over his mouth, chuckling.

"Alright, alright," the judge snickered as he headed down a hallway. "Glad you all enjoyed it. I'll see you youths tomorrow. Goodnight."

After sending Henry Banks off to a good night's rest, Elizabeth all too happily took hold of Katrina's hands in hers and began twirling about the foyer. "Wasn't the performance wonderful? Just like when we were little girls?"

Katrina, who had been quiet since leaving the theatre, merely gave a forced smile; Jack noticed this.

"You knew each other when you were little?" Will asked, surprised.

"No, no, not at all," Elizabeth laughed. "We did, however, went to the ballet quite a bit. One year I had the chance to see every dance of the season. My favorite was Sleeping Beauty… so beautiful."

"Yes, I remember that one as well," Katrina commented softly, but said no more.

"Well, I believe the wife 'ere is tired," Jack jumped in, as he grabbed Katrina's hand and began to ascend the stairs. "So, we'll be off to bed."

The two couples exchanged "goodnight" as Jack led Katrina to the second floor and down the hallway to their bedroom.

"What's wrong, love?" Jack asked the moment they entered the guest bedroom.

"Nothing," Katrina answered with a half-smile. "I want to check on the children first." She gave a quick kiss to his cheek. "I'll be right back."

Jack looked after her torn between stopping her from leaving the room and letting her go her own way. "Oh, well," he sighed to himself. "Maybe Lizzie was just irritatin' 'er, too."

Walking to the other end of the room, Jack stopped in front of the long mirror and looked himself over. "Some pirate you are," he laughed and then began removing the black coat, vest, and gold cufflinks. He set them on the bench at the end of the bed and then looked back to the mirror. "A bit better."

Rolling up the sleeves of his pristine, white shirt, he went to the basin and splashed water on his face. As he dried his face, he looked at the small vanity mirror. "Ugh," he groaned. "This 'air makes me look like Turner." He then untied the black ribbon that held back his hair before taking to the bedside. There, one-by-one, he removed the numerous decorative pillows and pulled back the blankets.

"Hmm," he mumbled as he sat on the window-seat, fighting to remove his polished boots. "Maybe Johnny's givin' her trouble."

With boots now on the floor, and not having much left to strip down to, Jack eyed the nearest candelabra at the vanity to his left; flame flickering, wax slowly dripping down. "What is taking her so long?"

With another heavy sigh, Jack stood and entered the neighboring bedroom where his three children slept.

"Katrina?" he whispered into the dimly lit room. He saw the boys sound asleep in one bed at the other end of the room to the left of the window. He then stepped further into the room and saw little Karina sleeping in the other bed to the right of the window. "But, where-?" He then saw Katrina, head down on her chest, in the rocking chair on the other side of Karina's bed, a candle on the bedside table next to her.

"Katrina," he called quietly to her as he crept over to where she sat. "Katrina, love, let's go to our bed."

Katrina shook her head. Jack looked at her in surprise, for he had thought she had fallen asleep in the chair.

"Come on, love," he whispered as he gently pulled her up out of the chair.

Katrina said nothing, but clung onto him tightly. With her in his left arm, he picked up the candle with his right hand.

"Come, love, it's been a long day."

As Jack led his wife out of the room, he turned back to make sure none of the children had woken up. To his relief, they were still fast asleep. However, something else caught his eye: a portrait of a Spanish woman on the far wall near where Karina slept.

"I'm sorry, Jack," Katrina said as he shut the door behind them. "I didn't mean to doze off in there."

Jack eyed his wife for a long moment, her eyes were red and swollen. "What's going on, love?"

"Nothing," Katrina waved off. "I'm just very tired and I'm being very silly."

Jack looked at her as if she had lost her mind. "Silly?" he practically cried out, arms flailing. "This is being silly?"

Katrina frowned at this, eyes quickly filling with water. "Leave me alone."

"No," Jack stated firmly as he blocked her attempt to leave the room. "I want an explanation."

Katrina narrowed her eyes on the pirate. "No you don't!"

Jack grabbed his wife's upper arms and pushed her back until she was forced to take a seat on the bed. "Speak."

"Jack, it doesn't concern you."

"It does, now." He crossed his arms. "Go on. Explain."

Katrina defiantly mirrored his image. "I miss my mother. That's it."

"That don't do me good, love. Explain."

"My mother used to take me to the ballet."

"And…?"

"And now she's dead."

Jack looked on at his wife in silence. It was clear he had her at her breaking point. The problem was that she was fighting it.

"Dead… hmm…"

"Leave me alone!" she lashed out, a tear slipping down her cheek.

Jack shook his head before taking a seat on the bed beside her. "Tell me, love," he said ever-so carefully. "How did she die?"

"Forget it, Jack."

"No, come on, love, tell me. I want to know."

Katrina wiped away her tears before staring down her husband.

"Seriously, love. Tell me. I want to know.

"Very well," she began flatly. "At the time we lived near Cheswick, not in town as my father does today. A few weeks after my sister was born, my mother decided that she wanted her to be baptized in the cathedral in Madrid like the rest of us."

Jack blinked. "The rest of us?"

"Yes, my brother and myself."

"Brother?"

Katrina fumed at her husband.

"Sorry, sorry, continue."

"My mother's family primarily resided in Madrid. For my mother it was very important to have us claimed by the Catholic church in her home town. My father never had any objections to it."

Jack nodded.

"After all the arrangements were made, my father found that he could not leave upon the same instance due to an unfinished case. My parents then decided it was best – with all of my mother's family and church waiting in Madrid – that she and my baby sister set out first and then my father would take my little brother and me on the next available ship."

Jack's eyes went wide.

"You don't understand! We had done this countless times before! We had visit Spain so often!"

Jack relaxed his face. "Go on, love."

"My mother and sister left first thing in the morning. Late that night we had a visitor; a rough-looking, young man by the name of Torin."

Jack's brows shot up. "Was he a pirate?"

Katrina looked at Jack suspiciously. "Yes… why?"

"Nothin', nothin', I'll tell ye later, love. You finish first."

Katrina rolled her eyes. "Well, he said that a cargo ship of some sort had run askew and hit the ship my mother and sister were on. He said he saw the whole thing from a distance and forced his ship in that immediate direction. By the time he arrived the ship was more than half-way sunk. He said among the people he found and tried to save he came upon my mother." Katrina paused to swallow a sob. "He said that she was badly wounded and it appeared those who had escaped on the longboats left her because they could not pry her from where she lay fixed to the damage of the ship." She paused again, tears streaming down her face. "Torin said he did everything in his power to cut her loose from the wreckage but that there was no way… and she was too fragile to move in any great way… and my baby sister…"

"What happened?" Jack whispered, holding her hands tightly in his.

"Carolina wasn't even alive when he had reached my mother!"

Katrina broke down crying. Jack swiftly brought her into his arms.

"And then Harry," she cried into his chest. "He was always ill and grew worse after all of this. That's why Daddy moved us down here. Said the fresh breezes off the ocean would heal us, heal him. But… but Harry only lasted a year…"

"Oh, God," Jack prayed as he kissed his wife's forehead. "Darling, I had no idea. You've never mentioned any o' this t' me."

"I don't like to think of it! I don't want to remember any of it! I love them and I miss them terribly, but it just hurts too much!"

"If I 'ad known all this I would've declined the invitation and taken you somewhere else for the night."

Katrina lifted her head to look at Jack, eyes wet and red. "That's very kind of you, Jack, but it's not that I didn't want to go to the ballet… I love watching the dances, I do… it's just that it's been years… and I had no idea it was going to bring up the past… I really didn't think anything of the sort… I just… I don't know…" She fell forward, crying into his shoulder.

"Oh, love," was all Jack could manage to say, his head spinning.

Suddenly a knocking came from the door as it slowly opened. "Everything all right?" Will asked as he peeked his head into the room.

Jack nodded his head, still at a bit of a loss.

"Are you sure? Should I call Dana and fetch for a nurse?"

As Jack began opening his mouth to yell at the whelp, Katrina lifted her head once more and brushed away her tears with the back of her hands.

"That won't be necessary, Will," she said in a somewhat strong manner. "That'll only make matters worse."

"Worse?" Will asked, clearly puzzled. "How will it make matters-?"

"Just go, Will," Jack snapped. "Make sure we didn't wake the children and then go back to bed. Please."

Will gave a curt nod and left the room.

"She was there when all this happened?"

"No," Katrina whispered. "Only at the end. Father dismissed our other governess. He hired Dana when he was given the position at Port Royal. She was Harry's nurse."

Katrina took a deep breath. "Off to bed then?"

Jack nodded, but didn't let her go from his lap. "And Torin? You never heard from him again?"

Katrina looked at her husband curiously. "You know him, don't you?"

"Aye. He's me brother. Older brother."

"Brother?" Katrina asked, astonished. "You never told me you had a brother."

"Two, actually. One older and one younger."

"Where's Torin, now?"

Jack shrugged. "Don't know. He and me dad used to be inseparable. He was always perfect in me dad's eyes. And then he got his own ship and went his own way. Haven't seen 'im in near fifteen years."

"That's too long, Jack."

"It is what it is, love. You've met me dad. Torin's not all that different. And you've seen how long it's taken me to get back in the right wi' me dad."

Katrina nodded thoughtfully. "And what of your younger brother?"

"Oi, let's not go there, love. I'll share that story another time."

"Why not?"

"Let me put it this way: Torin was perfect, so I did everything in my power to gain my father's affections by any means necessary and have turned out to be like this." He presented a hand over himself to prove his point. "Now, to Dad, as you well know, I was not perfect, but instead cunning. Just picture this, you're the youngest son of Teague Sparrow, and you have to somehow live up to the standards of perfect and cunning… how do you do that?"

Katrina scrunched up her face. "I'm not sure that you can-"

"Exactly! So, as you can imagine, Jonathon 'ad to do crazier things than me to capture our dad's attention. And that's just what he is, love: crazy."

Katrina gave a small smile. "Crazy, hmm? Teague… Torin… Jack… Jonathon… What was your mother's name?"

"You won't understand it if I say her native name." He paused. "However, me dad liked t' call her by her European name."

"Which was…?"

Jack made a face. "Jacqueline."

"Oh!" Katrina almost laughed. "That's where 'Jack' came from."

"Aye, quite humorous."

"Oh!" she gasped again, eyes lit up. "That's why you wanted Jacqueline for Karina's middle name!"

"No, that's not why!" Jack tried to defend himself. "I told you that it's because I wanted my name in there, too! We had been puttin' one name from each o' us for the boys and Jacqueline is a feminine version of me name!"

Katrina merely laughed on.

"And what about your mother?" Jack cut in. "What was her name?"

Katrina stopped laughing. "Catalina."

Seeing her eyes starting to water, the pirate regretted breaking her laughter with such a question.

"Well, love," Jack began in a hush tone, kissing her wet cheeks. "I'm sorry me brother couldn't save her or your sister."

Katrina shook her head sadly. "Don't be. It's done with."

"But you must know, love, that she'd be so proud of you going to the ballet tonight."

"Proud? I'd forgotten all about our outings when I was little…"

Jack set a fixed gaze on his wife, not entirely convinced. "Did you?"

"At first. At least, I thought I did. I don't know, Jack."

"I don't think you fully forgot 'bout 'er, love. And I think that's why ye wanted t' go. Not just for the dancing, but to remember 'er again after so long."

"Maybe…"

Jack smiled and kissed her forehead again. "Not to worry, love. She'd be very proud to have seen you enjoy the ballet on your own, all grown up."

Katrina returned the smile, one last tear trickling down her face. "Thank you."


	22. Jealousy

**Jack & Katrina**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy.

**Author's Note: **You all can thank fellow reader Destinyyy for the brilliant overall idea of this chapter! Thanks for the input Destinyyy!

**Jealousy**

"Just like that, muneca," Katrina praised with a laugh at her two-year-old daughter as she tried to mimic some of her ballet movements.

Since the day before, right after the matinee ballet performance of Swan Lake, little Karina had been making efforts in dancing more like the ballerinas she saw, and Katrina was all too happy to teach her daughter what she knew.

"She's quite good, isn't she?" Katrina laughed on to her husband who sat at the corner of the drawing room strumming on a guitar while the boys played on the floor with tiny tin soldiers and wooden ships.

"Aye," Jack replied, having been watching his girls. "She's already got the first two positions." He then added with a smirk, "A natural talent, just like her mother."

Color rose in Katrina's cheeks, but she dismissed it with a smile.

"Now, Karina, try this," she encouraged as she snapped her legs together and went up on her toes into sous-sus. "Can you get up on your toes, too?"

Karina did her best, up on her toes, but legs not doing too well staying together as she had trouble keeping her balance.

Katrina laughed. "Suck in your tummy. Lift your chin."

Karina did as she was told and balance became a little better.

"Now, let's travel on our toes to the left."

As Katrina began to bourée to the left, Karina immediately followed suit.

"And now, back to the right."

Karina moved her little legs as best she could to keep up with her mother.

"Wonderful job, mi vida!"

Karina gave a wide grin. "Music?"

"Ask your father."

Karina twirled around. "Daddy?" she called out to him. "I need music!"

Jack arched a brow.

"Please?"

Giving a chuckle, Jack played his old sea tune louder. Katrina quickly made up very simple choreography to which Karina shadowed easily.

"We're back!" came Elizabeth's voice in announcement from the foyer; hearing this, Jacky and Johnny hurried out of the room. A moment later they returned with the Turner family, little Will now joining them on the floor.

"And what do we have here?" Will teased as he, wife, and daughter made way over to Jack.

"Dancin'," Jack answered happily as he strummed away, eyes on his girls.

"Come join us, Elizabeth," Katrina cheered upon seeing them. "You, too, Emily."

The four-year-old shook her head as her mother persisted for them to join the other girls; Elizabeth eventually winning in the end.

As the Turner girls joined Katrina and Karina in the open space of Judge Banks' drawing room, Jack noticed a difference that set the two pairs apart – poor Elizabeth and Emily didn't have quite the same grace as his wife and daughter.

"So how was shopping in London this afternoon?" Katrina asked her friend as she repeated the balancés to Jack's guitar, Karina, behind her, doing the same.

"Oh, lovely as ever," Elizabeth beamed, trying to do the same movement. "Em's been wanting a dress just like the ones the ballerinas were wearing at yesterday's show… and we managed to find something!"

"Really? I would love to see it! Must be beautiful!"

As the dancing women talked on about the dress, and fashion in general, Jack continued to observe in silence – for he realized he couldn't say anything to the whelp beside him that held a stupid grin on his face, for surely he'd be offended. The pirate found himself nearly unable to _not_ cringe when eyeing Elizabeth – for what beauty is there in a woman who couldn't dance? He continued on with the comparisons of the strong fluid arms of Katrina to the loose arms of Elizabeth, Katrina's pointed toes and turned out positions to Elizabeth's straight-on footwork, Katrina's posture and placement of the neck to Elizabeth's—

"They're very good dancers," Will broke Jack's train of thought.

"Sure," Jack replied quickly.

Will gave Jack a puzzled look. "I was speaking of Katrina and Karina."

"Oh… Aye, they're very good."

"Must be a family talent."

Jack's grin widened all the more as he focused on his youngest; like mother, like daughter.

"I think Emily would like classes, too," he heard Katrina say.

"I do hope so," Elizabeth went on, "then maybe she can do better than I did."

Katrina looked at her friend curiously. "Whatever do you mean?"

"While still here in London, before moving to Port Royal, I took lessons and auditioned for many ballets at the academy. Of course, being so young you don't get any major roles… but I did have the opportunity to be Clara in _The Nutcracker_ one year…"

"Did you?" Katrina clapped her hands. "Tell me, tell me, what happened!"

Elizabeth frowned. "I didn't get the part. It fell to some other girl of the academy… same age as me, only she was in advanced classes."

"Oh, so sorry to hear that."

Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders. "Oh, well…"

As Elizabeth mumbled on, Jack began thinking back to Katrina sharing with him her dance past – how she was practically thrown into the academy from the time she could walk and one month a year she took flamenco lessons while visiting family in Spain. Dancing, she had explained, was everything to her at the time, everyone (especially on her mother's side) danced; it was in her blood and she loved it. And now with Karina, it was something to share and—

"That was the same year I auditioned for Clara!" Elizabeth suddenly yelled; Jack stopped playing the guitar. "It was _you_!"

Katrina had stopped dancing. "Yes," she said hesitatingly.

After a swift moment of closing her eyes and swallowing – possibly her pride? anger?– Elizabeth turned on her heel and stormed out of the drawing room, through the foyer, and up the stairs.

"Mum?" Emliy called after her mother as Katrina looked to Will, completely lost.

"Let me speak with her," Will excused himself. "Stay here, Em."

"What was that about?" Jack asked his wife as she approached him.

"I'm not sure. I think she's angry that I had the role of Clara and not her." She paused. "But that was so long ago. How can something like that be so upsetting to her now?"

Jack shook his head. "Don't know, love."

After Judge Banks had returned home, the families sat to an early evening dinner due to one final ball they were to attend to for dessert and dancing. There was nothing special about the dinner, only that Elizabeth hardly spoke a word, especially to Katrina. While Katrina shrugged it off, Jack refused to dismiss her odd behavior toward his wife so easily. He wondered to what extent Elizabeth past could possibly bother her?

Later, as the children were taken up by Dana, the Turners and Sparrows prepared for the ball; a final party, hosted by one of the judge's friends, as a way of sending them off with high spirits back to the Caribbean.

"Just let me check on the children one last time," Katrina said to her husband as she exited the guest room in her new gown.

Jack leaned against the frame of the open doorway. "I wish you'd check on me as often as you check on our children," he teased.

Katrina blew him a kiss over her shoulder as she continued down the hall when Elizabeth opened the door from her room. She appeared to be ready, wearing a very simple, deep red dress; and yet managed a frown on her face.

"Hello, Lizzie," Katrina greeted, but Elizabeth gave no greeting in return as her eyes grew wide in observing her.

"Where did you get that dress?" she called, completely fixed on the detailed ruffles and lace of the navy-blue gown.

"Not sure, actually…"

Elizabeth gave her a doubting look. "Very well, when did you get it?"

"Just now."

Elizabeth's eyes narrowed.

Katrina forced herself not to roll her eyes. However, just as she was about to open her mouth, Jack's voice cut in from down the hall. "The dress is a gift from _me_, Elizabeth." He then added purposefully, "Ye know 'ow I love to dote upon _her_."

Elizabeth said nothing more as she stepped back into her guest room and shut the door.

Katrina looked behind her at Jack. "What did I do now?"

Jack gave a soft, though knowing, smile as he walked up to his wife. "Don't worry 'bout her, love," he whispered before giving her a sweet kiss. "Let her be."

"It's going to be a long voyage home, isn't it?" Katrina sighed, leaning her forehead against the pirate's.

"Aye, it is," Jack chuckled.

"And I still don't know what I did to upset her."

Jack forced himself to hide the grin he so eagerly wished to share with the world, for he knew exactly what the problem was with Elizabeth – she was jealous of Katrina – and he was enjoying every moment of it. "Come," he said, changing the subject as he offered his arm. "One more check on the children and then we dance."

Upon arriving at the party, Judge Banks began making his rounds to meet with everyone, the other two couples quietly following suit.

"Ah, Lord and Lady Sparrow," the dear friend of the judge cheered. "It is so good of you to let us enjoy your company one last time before you depart."

"You're too kind, Judge Dashwood," Jack returned with a slight bow. "Especially to have opened your home to such an event. You've outdone yourself."

Dashwood laughed heartily. "Outdone myself? Nonesense! When the Lord and Lady of the Caribbean come to visit, I make sure only the best is presented!"

"We are most gracious," Katrina said with a curtsy.

"Well, it is all for you," Dashwood praised with a gesture of the hand as they walked on following Judge Banks. "Oh! And for you both as well, Mr. and Mrs. Turner." He then addressed Elizabeth directly, "God bless you child. Your father would be so proud, may he rest in peace."

Elizabeth said nothing in return before sharply turning away to the opposite direction, grabbing a glass of wine.

Jack looked behind to see where the whelp and his bride were when this happened and noticed the disappointed look on Dashwood's face. With a roll of his eyes, Jack excused himself a moment and stepped back to clutch the blacksmith before he could run after the wife. "Ye tell 'er she needs t' stop this behavior," he instructed Will. "Or at least not act out her fit 'ere in public."

The whelp merely copied in rolling his eyes. "She's not a child."

"Well, she's actin' like one. A rude one at that."

Will sighed, looking away.

"Has she even explained anythin' to ye about her jealousy?"

"Jealousy? What jealousy?" Will asked appalled. "I keep asking her what's wrong and her only answer to me has been: _It's always Katrina! Always!_"

"And that don't sound like jealousy to you?"

Will rubbed a tired hand over his face. "Let me go see what I can do… but I make no promises."

Katrina, who had continued on at her father's side as he greeted more of his dear friends, walked back to where Jack stood in the crowd.

"What's going on?" She then looked about her husband. "Where's Will and Elizabeth?"

Jack shook his head as he intertwined Katrina's arm in his. "Never mind them, love," he said, escorting her to the dance floor. "Let's take a break from all their nonsense."

He could tell Katrina wanted to question the matter further but decided against it, and so happily went along with his decision to change the focus to dancing instead.

However, after a few songs and turns about the room, Will and Elizabeth appeared, dancing beside them. Twirling Katrina about until the girls were with their backs to each other, Jack tried to get Will's attention, but to no avail as the man looked very unhappy.

Jack gave a sigh and began turning away with Katrina just as Will opened an arm to spin Elizabeth. All was well until Elizabeth extended her arm too soon and hit Katrina in the shoulder.

"Ow!" Katrina gave a small cry, more from the surprise of the hit than pain.

Elizabeth made no recognition of hitting her.

"Watch it, Elizabeth," Jack directed at the woman, but she didn't listen to him. Will, on the other hand, apologized that he was the one that turned her too soon.

Jack guided Katrina a different way to dance around them, and just as they nearly passed them he saw Elizabeth put out her foot.

"Ja-!" Katrina began to call out, having tripped and lost her balance, but Jack quickly steadied her.

Another twirl around the now standing Sparrows, and Elizabeth untied the sash that had been so neatly tied into a bow at the back of Katrina's dress.

"That is it!" Jack called out as he caught the end of this act.

"Jack," Katrina whispered, trying to calm the pirate down, a hand pressed against his chest. "Not now in front of Father's friends. We can deal with her when we return to the house. This is not the place."

Jack ignored his wife completely as he went on pointing a strong finger at the couple that were thought to be his friends. "You and the whelp, out back, now!"

"No," Elizabeth retorted plainly as Will attempted to pull her along to follow Jack.

Katrina looked to Elizabeth with wide eyes in disbelief at her answer as anger began to burn within her toward this woman that was supposed to be her best friend.

Jack looked to Will for a moment before they came to a silent understanding, grabbing Elizabeth by each arm to force out of the house.

"Come on, love," Jack called to his wife.

Not liking the eyes all on her, and now suddenly eager to have a go at Elizabeth, she quickly followed after them.

"All right, Elizabeth," Jack began harshly when they reached the center of the candle-lit garden, "What's your problem?"

"Nothing," Elizabeth answered as she grabbed Will's hand to turn and leave.

"No, Elizabeth," Will said, gripping her hand but not moving. "I've been nice about this long enough. I'm with Jack on this one. What's the problem here?"

Elizabeth tried to pull her hand from Will, but he refused to loosen his grip.

"You're not going anywhere until we've straighten this out."

Elizabeth grimaced.

"Again, Elizabeth," Jack snapped. "What is your problem?"

"I don't have a problem," she replied with just as much vigor.

"Then why are ye treatin' me girl so badly, eh?"

Elizabeth's eyes darted to Katrina who had been silently standing beside her husband, arms crossed over her chest, hurt apparent in her eyes.

"It's nothing."

"Don't lie, Elizabeth," Will commented. "I've already told Jack what answer you have given me. Just explain what it is that you truly mean."

"I mean exactly what I said."

"Very well," Jack complied. "Then what examples, proofs, if you will, do ye 'ave to support such a claim as: _it's always Katrina_?"

Elizabeth snorted. "That ballet I auditioned for! That was supposed to be _my_ role! Mine! Everyone in my class said I was to be Clara! Me! I was to play Clara! Katrina took that from me!"

"How could I have taken that away from you?" Katrina jumped in, fuming. "How on earth-?"

Jack held out his arm to hush his wife.

"Aye, we got that earlier today," Jack said with a roll of his eyes. "What else do ye have?"

"What else?" Elizabeth cried out bitterly. "Everything! It's always been about Katrina! She traveled around with her father whenever he went abroad on business! Her father supported her in practically any idea or decision she made… including marrying a pirate! She was always the teacher's pet in school! Always made top marks! Always a delight at small parties with her many accomplishments of being fluent in two languages, drawing, painting, poetry, discourse of the latest novels, playing the pianoforte, playing the harp, and, of course, dancing! Nearly every man at the balls made sure to have a go about the room with her!"

Jack grew tired of the list. "And?"

"And now, it continues on! _She_ married you!"

"What does that mean?" cut in Will.

"Shh!" Jack nearly yelled. "Let her finish!"

"What girl could possibly capture the heart of a man like Jack Sparrow? Apparently it's Katrina!"

Will crossed his arms over his chest, a scowl on his face.

"And upon returning home, is she considered an outcast because she married a _pirate_? The people of Port Royal – and apparently London – don't consider her that at all! Why? Because they have fallen for her charm (and her husband's whit) and absolutely adore her! All is forgiven! Lord and Lady Sparrow of the Caribbean!" She paused for a moment. "And the children! Though they have a scuffle here and there they are quite saintly for being children of a _pirate_! And without a governess no less! And the people accept that of her! And they adore the children as well! She is the perfect mother who can balance everything!"

"Elizabeth, that's not true-"

"Yes, it is!" Elizabeth shouted to Katrina with a threatening finger pointed at her.

Katrina slapped her finger away from her face. "No, it's not and you know it!"

"Don't you touch me!" Elizabeth cried, offended, shoving Katrina back by the shoulders.

Katrina was about to charge back when Jack stepped in between them. "That's enough, Lizzie!"

"See!" Elizabeth kept her focus on Katrina with a sneer. "You have the mighty Captain Jack Sparrow to save you, to fight all your battles… You have it all and you get it all Katrina! Always!"

Anger completely taking over, Katrina snaked around Jack, taking up his sword in the process, and stood ground before Elizabeth with the blade pointed at her en garde. "That is also a lie!" Katrina practically screamed. "I didn't always have Jack to fight all my battles! For a very long time I had to fight alone! And not just for myself! I had to fight for Jacky, too! Surely you of all people remember that! _You_ were the cause as to why I had no husband to defend me!"

Elizabeth said nothing, but stood her ground, eyes refusing to look away.

"Let it go, love," Jack tried to intervene gently, a hand attempting to take the sword from his wife.

"No!" Katrina fought to keep the sword in her hand. "If she's going to bring up things from the past about me that hurt her, well two can play that game!"

"Darlin'…"

"No! I'm serious!" She narrowed her eyes on Elizabeth. "Tell me, Elizabeth, how does what I did to you in the past equate what you did to me in the past?"

Elizabeth blinked and appeared to be a bit lost. "You always got the dance," she began strong, but quietly, "the talent, the captain's heart, title and prestige, and now a family… Jack, the children, Teague, and… your father."

"Do you not hear yourself there?" Katrina yelled. "How on earth is any of that considered_ always getting it all_? Especially to _you_! You're an entirely different person! Jack, the children, my family are what _I_ consider to be _everything_; they are _my_ whole world! Not _yours_! How can you even compare?"

"How can I not? You're always around! They're always around! We're always visiting them or being visited by them!"

Elizabeth, toward the end, seemed to have lost her momentum. Katrina and Will, at once, began complaining to her: the former for the "perfect" life being a lie and the latter for the meaning of Katrina being the one to get "the captain's heart".

"Enough!" Jack bellowed, forcing the other two to shut their mouths. "And, Katrina, love, for goodness sakes put down that sword." As his wife unhappily obeyed him, the pirate then focused on Elizabeth curiously. "All those things you listed, Lizzie, I understand may bother you," he said quietly. "However, I know you're a smart lass and that deep down within ye you know that every single thing ye listed can be contradicted… except one."

Elizabeth said nothing.

"It's the very last thing you mentioned on your grand list." He paused. "And it makes sense for where we are and who we're visiting."

Elizabeth shook her head.

"You miss your father, Lizzie."

Elizabeth's eyes immediately filled with tears.

"And coming to visit London again… but visiting Katrina's father – and not your father – that brought on this way of thinking, didn't it?"

Elizabeth brought a hand to her mouth to quiet her crying.

"And hearing that long ago it was Katrina that 'ad the role in that ballet was too much to bear, weren't it?"

Elizabeth nodded; Will swiftly wrapped his arms about her.

"It'll be all right, Lizzie," Jack tried to console her as Will did all he could to comfort her. "We'll be leaving London soon enough."

"I'm so sorry," Elizabeth sobbed. "I just miss him so much." She looked to Katrina. "And all I kept doing was comparing myself to you as I watched you with your father, and Jack chatting with him, and then the children playing with him…" She cried harder. "And all… I kept wondering was… what about me? why not me? why is it always you?"

Elizabeth turned within Will's hold, wrapped her arms around his neck as she cried into his shoulder.

"Well," Jack began awkwardly. "Glad we've sorted that out." He paused, but no one said a word. "We'll leave you to it, Will." He held out an arm to his wife, now willing to give up his sword. "Shall we try dancing again?"

Katrina gave a sad smile as she eagerly took up his arm.

"By the way, love," he whispered into her ear as they climbed the back steps to enter the house again. "Lizzie's list was a good one." He began to chuckle, a prideful smirk playing at his lips. "And I'd say she had every reason t' be jealous of you."

"Jack," Katrina warned.

"I'm serious, love," he grinned all too happily, a twinkle in his eye. "Especially the one about you being the sole girl t' capture me heart." He laughed heartily. "Boy, did that eat at William!"


	23. Story Time

**Jack & Katrina**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy.

**Author's Note: **Total randomness… hope it's entertaining… let me know what you all think of it!

**Story Time**

"A story, eh?" Jack echoed his children's request.

"Uh-huh!" cheered two-year-old Karina.

"Hmm," Jack thought aloud. "Oh, I've got one!"

The three children eagerly looked up at their father sitting in his favorite chair as they sat gathered around his black boots.

"Years ago, long 'fore I got the Pearl and met your mum," Jack began his story, "I found meself in a tight spot. Wi' nothin' but a goat in me possession I sold it in hopes o' somethin' valuable t' help get by."

"What did you sell the goat for, Dad?" little Jack couldn't help at jumping in.

Jack grinned, loving the effect his story was having on his children. "I sold me goat for beans."

"Beans?" John asked with a confused look. "What could you do with a bag of beans?"

"I didn't say a bag o' beans, now did I, son?" Jack pointed out. "I only got three beans, but they weren't ordinary beans, ye see… they was magic beans."

"Magic beans?" little Jack and Johnny awed.

"Aye," Jack nodded.

"So, then what happened?" little eight-year-old Jack asked.

"Well, I went off in search o' a place t' plant them t' see what would come o' me magic beans."

"So, did you plant them?" John asked.

"Aye, I did, but nothin' grew 'til the next day. It turned out I 'ad fallen asleep shortly after plantin' the beans. When I woke up there was an enormous, towerin' green plantish thing that reached up high into the clouds like a large green pole with leaves and-"

"Jack."

Jack stopped when he heard his name and looked up from his children to the owner of the voice who had called to him.

"Yes, love?" Jack asked his wife.

Katrina, with a load of clothes in her arms, shook her head chuckling. "That didn't happen to you."

"How do ye know, love?" Jack teased, "You weren't there."

Katrina rolled her eyes. "Because… that story is from Jack and the Beanstalk."

Before Jack could add his input, Katrina walked out of the parlor.

Looking down at his children's disappointed faces, Jack began a different story.

"Alright," Jack started again, "Long ago, 'fore I got the Pearl and met your mum, I lived in a dark and lonely village wi' me dog Zero. One day, we got lost playin' about in the woods and came upon a circle o' trees wi' different symbols painted on 'em. One 'ad a pink heart, one 'ad a green clover, one 'ad a colorful egg, and one 'ad a green pine tree."

Jack couldn't help to smile as his children sat with quiet interest.

"Curious 'bout the one wi' the green pine tree, I came up close to it. Found out it was actually a door."

"A door?" little Jack repeated.

"Aye, m'boy," Jack grinned, "a door."

"Did you go inside the tree?" Jack's five-year-old son then asked.

"Aye, both me and Zero went inside… inside to another world… a world where it always snows and-"

"That didn't happen to you either, Jack," Katrina sang as she passed by the parlor and began climbing up the staircase.

Jack sighed, unhappy that his wife was catching him making up stories. Surely the made-up ones were as good as the real ones, right?

"Alright, let's try this," Jack started over. "Years ago, 'fore the Pearl and your mum, I lived in a small house wi' two other girls Janet and Chrissy… we each 'ad our own rooms, mind you… we were just friends. Anyway, this one time-"

"Ha! You wish that happened to you," Katrina laughed as she passed by with another load of clothes in her arms.

Jack closed his eyes to think before starting a new story.

"Once long ago, 'fore the Pearl and your mum… I met this girl named Jill. After a long walk, we found ourselves very thirsty. Seeing as there was a well at the top o' a hill, we decided t' both climb up t' it-"

"Try again," Katrina called out as she swiftly passed by towards the stairs.

Jack rolled his eyes.

"Once, years 'fore I got the Pearl and met your mum, I was among a court o' numerous people o' different suits. There was also a king and a queen and this whelp named Ace. In order t' get out o' the threat o' being hanged, I 'ad t' play a game o' wits. Before I explain the game, ye must know what the goal o' the game was… the first t' reach twenty-one points won the-"

"Find a different story, Jack," Katrina said passing by, "That's not a true story."

"But, love-"

"Try again."

"Alright, 'ow 'bout this… 'fore the Pearl and your mum… I once 'ad a huge head, like a large, white ball and wore a li'l yellow cone-shaped hat."

"Why?" little Karina asked as she tilted her head at her father.

Jack thought to himself for a moment. "Not quite sure, li'l love. Anyway… I was chief o' a whole people o' white-ball heads… 'cept they didn't 'ave any body, come t' think o' it… well, like I said I was chief o' them. We found ourselves trapped in a box."

"How did you get out?" John asked.

"Well, I discovered that whene'er music could be heard, the top o' the box magically opened and somethin' would shoot me out-"

"Jack," Katrina interrupted again, "Tell them a real story… or at least-"

"Don't worry, love," Jack cut his wife off with irritation. Katrina shook her head and left the room.

"A while back, 'fore the Pearl and I met your mum," Jack began a new story, again, "I was dared by your Uncle Gibbs t' jump o'er a candlestick."

"A candlestick?" little Jack asked, his brows knitted together.

"Aye," Jack answered. "It was a candlestick… a lit candlestick… wi' fire and all."

"Ooo," Karina cooed.

Loving the reaction from his daughter, Jack went on. "Me crew circled about t' see if I really could jump o'er the candlestick. As I looked at the orange flame, I began t' plan 'ow I would win the jump. I told meself that I 'ad t' be nimble… that I 'ad t' be quick… that would be the only way I'd be able to-"

"Jump over the candlestick?"

Jack looked up at his wife with an irritated scowl.

"Come on, Jack," Katrina said approaching the children from behind as she looked at her husband, "If you must embellish a story, then embellish one that is true. Tell your children a story based on truth. Share with them something that really happened to their father."

"Yeah, Daddy," Karina nodded her head, "I want a real story!"

"Like what?" Jack asked in defeat, "I've told 'em so many already-"

"How about," Katrina interjected, "how you found the Pearl? Or what happened during those three days alone on that island before riding to Port Royal on the raft you made out of sea turtles?"

"Sea turtles?" little Jack got excited, "You rode on the back of sea turtles?"

Jack quirked an eyebrow at his eldest son, "Did I not tell ye 'bout ridin' the sea turtles?"

"Nuh-uh," Karina answered for the three of them.

Jack laughed but looked at son, "I ne'er told ye 'bout that, Jacky?"

"No," little Jack shook his head, "I don't remember you telling that story."

Jack laughed all the more. "Then allow me t' tell ye children all about that onesie!"


	24. Jacky's Ship

**Jack & Katrina**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy.

**Author's Note: **Apologies if the title doesn't match the short here. I wrote this for a reader. It started out in one direction and then quickly took on a life of its own… so, I'm not really sure what to make of this, but I hope it makes sense and someone out there likes it.

**Jacky's Ship**

"How much longer," Jack began as he took a seat next to his wife, a bottle of rum in hand, "till Norry's dinner's over and 'e and the missus can take back their children?"

"Oh, hush," Katrina lightly slapped his arm. "They're not bad at all."

"I second that opinion," Elizabeth added with a lift of her glass of rum from the adjacent sofa she shared with Will. "And it's not like you don't know what it is to have a house full of on going noise… you have three."

Jack frowned and then brought the rum to his mouth just as another large thump came from upstairs. "What the blazes are they doin' up there?"

Katrina took a sip of her wine calmly. "They're just playing, Jack."

"They're better off in bed."

Will looked to the grandfather clock by the stairs. "Too early for that."

Jack rubbed his eyes. "Oi, it's been a long day."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "All you had to do was bring the ship into port." She looked to Katrina, "Anyway, I thought Sophia looked beautiful in that gown."

"Oh, me, too!" Katrina cheered at the turn of conversation. "With that hair color, she looks amazing in green."

"And do you think the new governor will take on James' idea about the docks?"

"Oh, I do hope so, it does need to be properly fixed-"

A booming came from the ceiling.

"That is it!" Jack jumped to his feet.

"Oh, leave it alone, Jack," Katrina tried to soothe. "You're just tired."

"No! I want t' know what on earth they're doin' up there!"

With that said, Jack slammed down his bottle of rum and took flight up the staircase.

At the second floor he could hear much more noise; it all came from Jacky's bedroom.

Slowly he crept to the edge of the open doorway and peeked inside. It turned out that all the noise didn't come from the Norrington children, nor (to his surprise) the Turner children, but instead came from his eldest and his youngest.

"No! No! No!" three-year-old Karina stomped on the rug with all her might. "_I_ want to be captain!"

"But you're on _my_ ship!" Jacky yelled back. "That makes _me_ captain!"

Jack scanned the room a bit more: the children appeared to have given their best – using extra blankets and pillows – to make a huge sail on top of the nine-year-old's bed that sat snug in the corner of the room.

"That's not fair!" Karina argued.

"Yes, it is! And besides, you're too little to be captain!"

Karina stuck out her tongue. "So?"

"So… that makes _you_ the deckhand! Now scrub the deck!"

"I don't wanna!"

Jack was just about to enter to break up the fight when little eight-year-old William spoke up.

"Oh, come on, Jacky," William tried to reason, a paper starfish attached to the side of his face. "Just let her be what she wants to be, you have the rest of us for crew."

Jack looked to the other children: Johnny appeared to be in a poorly made crow's nest, peering through a spyglass; Emily was at the foot of the bed, with Jane, stirring a wooden spoon inside a tin pot and trying to feed the invisible dish to the youngest of the group, two-year-old Samuel.

"You could be a cook like me and Jane," Emily offered.

"I don't wanna be a cook! I want to be at the wheel!"

"Oh!" William lit up. "You can be the pilot!"

"Pilot?" Karina and Jacky asked in unison.

"Yes. The pilot sails the ship."

"Really?" she asked excitedly.

"Not so, Mr. Turner!" Jacky snapped. "The _captain_ sails the ship!"

"Oh, come on, Jacky, don't be like that! Just let her have that spot!"

"No!"

"Why can't you both be captains?"

Jacky and Karina now turned to glare at the four-year-old redhead.

"That can't work, Jane," Jacky replied.

"Why not?" asked John, finally putting down his spyglass.

"Because there's only _one_ ship!"

"So?" repeated Karina.

Jack had trouble holding his tongue; the thoughts of him and Barbossa captaining the Pearl together years ago playing in his mind.

"You know what, Karina?" Jacky growled.

"What?" she yelled back.

"As captain, I declare you banned from this ship! You are dismissed!"

"No! That's not fair!"

"Look, I gave everybody a job! Will's my first mate, John's in the crow's nest, Emily and Jane are cooks, and Samuel's the cabin boy. Everyone is following my orders but you!"

"I don't wanna be a deckhand!"

"Then you can't play with us!"

"Fine! I don't wanna play on your stupid _boat_ anyway! I declare mutiny!"

"You can't declare-"

"Daddy!" Karina shrieked at the top of her lungs. "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!"

"Ugh, Karina!" Jacky complained angrily. "Why do you have to ruin everything?"

Jack waited a moment longer, trying to remember how long it took him to come up the stairs, before entering the room. "What is it, li'l love?"

"Jacky won't play fair!"

Jack did his best to keep a straight face as he looked down at the miniature replica of his wife – unhappy grimace and all. "In what way, li'l love?"

"He won't name me captain!"

"She can't be captain, Dad!" Jacky fought. "I'm captain!"

Jack held up a hand to his son to keep him from further outbursts. He then addressed his daughter, "Ah, then why don't you get your own ship?"

Karina blinked up at him. "Get my own ship?"

Jack smiled. "Aye."

"But then who will be my deckhand?" Jacky whined.

Jack's smile widened. "Why, the first mate can take care of those duties."

Little William looked at the pirate, confused. "Really?"

"Aye. Just ask your dad later about our trip to Tortuga when it were just the two o' us."

"But I need a crew, too, Daddy!"

"Aye, ye do," Jack agreed before looking to the remaining children. "Who wants t' join Karina on the other ship?"

"What's the _name_ of the other ship?" Emily asked haughtily.

"Ugh, you're so much like your mother," Jack grumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Emily perked up.

"Nothin', love, just thinkin' of a name…"

"How 'bout La Tortuga?" Karina offered.

"The Turtle?" Jacky laughed.

"Turtles swim in the ocean!"

"Leave 'er alone, Jacky," Jack got on the boy as he opened his mouth to comment more. "Karina," he looked to his little girl. "I think that's an excellent name."

Karina, grinning from ear to ear, turned to those on the bed. "Who wants to join me?"

Emily shrugged. "I guess I will. You're going to need help because you're still not old enough to know things."

"Ok," Karina said happily while Jack clasped a hand to his face, shaking his head.

"Um," came John, off the bed, too. "I'll join."

"Yay!"

"Can I still be a look out?"

"Uh-huh."

"All right now," Jack announced, "that's a fair count for the crew on both ships. So, Karina, lead the way to your ship… across the hallway there."

"Aye, sir," she nearly sang.

"And play nice," Jack emphasized to both parties. "Go fight off the French together, trade treasure, sink ships of the EITC-"

"The what?" several of the children asked.

"Ne'ermind. Just go play nice. I don't want t' 'ear anymore screamin' or bangin' or nothin', got that?"

"Yes, sir," they answered.

"Very good. Off ye go then."

Karina led the way running with Emily and John to her bedroom across the hall from Jacky's.

With a tired sigh, Jack left them again to their own doings, and took to the stairs back down to the parlor.

"So, how did it go?" Will asked with a bright smile.

Jack narrowed his eyes on him as he sat down again by Katrina. "Not bad."

"I heard Karina call for you."

"Well," Jack teased his wife, "that can't be helped."

"I imagine then," she went on, "that it was not James' children that were causing all the noise that annoyed you so?"

Jack made a face. "No. 'twas our children."

"Mmmhmm. So what were our children doing?"

"Fighting… well, not all o' them… just Jacky and Karina."

Katrina gave her husband the famous "I told you so" look.

Jack ignored her. "Oh, but they are both so stubborn."

"I wonder where that comes from," Elizabeth spoke up with a smirk.

Jack tilted his head in direction of Katrina.

Elizabeth shook her head. "I meant you."

"I may be bad," Jack admitted as he took up his rum again. "But not e'er so nearly as bad as me lady 'ere."

"Oh, really?" Katrina challenged him.

Jack showed his colorful teeth. "Aye."

As Katrina faked a pout and Jack tickled her side in efforts to get her to crack a smile in return, footsteps could be heard coming upon the landing near the top of the stairs.

"Something the matter, Jane?" Will asked as the pirate and his wife twisted to look behind them.

"Oh, uh, Johnny said Karina was down here," she replied meekly.

"Now, Jane, you know you're not supposed to come down the stairs unless you call for one of us first so we can help you down."

Just then John showed up at the top of the stairs with a finger to his mouth as he said, "Shhh."

"Oops!" Jane clasped a hand over her mouth. "Sorry."

As she tried to turn around on the landing to go back up the four steps, Elizabeth ran up to her. "Careful, sweetheart. Here, give me your hand. We'll go up together."

Slowly, Elizabeth helped Jane up the stairs and back into Jacky's room.

"Oops?" Jack recalled.

"Oh, she's so cute," Katrina cooed. "Just the sweetest little girl."

"Aye, too sweet."

"I don't think so. In fact, Karina could use some of that sweetness."

"What?" Jack cried out, making Will nearly blast the wine from his mouth. "Ye think me daughter need t' be more like ol' Norry's li'l redhead?"

Katrina laughed but then answered seriously, "Wouldn't hurt since she's _your_ daughter."

"Have any of you seen Karina?" Elizabeth suddenly called down from the top of the stairs.

"No," the trio below answered.

"Oh, well maybe she's hiding," Elizabeth shrugged off before descending back to the parlor.

"She is good at that," remarked Will, thinking back to recent times in which they had to watch the Sparrow children. "Becoming quite cunning, actually."

"Of course she is," Katrina laughed, pointing at Jack. "She's _his_ daughter."

Elizabeth and Will laughed with her.

"Hey!" Jack defended. "Me li'l girl is perfect!"

Katrina slowed her laughter. "Of course she is," she said sincerely and gave a loving kiss to his lips. "She is absolutely perfect."

"Uh, Mom!" came Emily's sharp voice from the top of the stairs.

"Ugh," Jack cringed.

"Yes, Em?" Elizabeth called back to the five-year-old.

"Karina has something she's not supposed to!"

Katrina, looking behind her, called to the girl as well. "And what is that, Emily?"

"She has some sort of map."

"Map?" Will asked.

"Yes, Daddy, a map. With red markings on it."

"Emily!" came Karina's shouting voice. "You said you wouldn't tell!"

Will gave Jack a very worrisome look; it was an exceedingly important map of the best routes to intercept French slave ships.

"I left it in me study," Jack said roughly as he swiftly stood up, putting the rum on the table. "Don't know how she could've-"

"She snuck into your study," Emily said matter-of-factly. "She said she knows where you hide the key."

Turning slightly red, Jack took the stairs two at a time.

"Jack!" Katrina called after him, trying to keep up. "Jack! Don't do this, Jack! Please!"

"Thank you, Emily, for sharing this information," Jack managed to say to the little blonde, but then added. "Nobody likes a tattle-teller."

As he entered Karina's room, she was on the floor trying to unfold the parchment.

"Stop, Karina!" he yelled. "Just, stop!"

"Uh-oh," whispered Johnny before rushing out of the room and crashing into his mother in the hallway.

"What? What I do?" Karina asked completely confused at all the yelling.

Jack tried to calm down. "Is that me map?"

"Uhh…"

"Answer me, lass! Is that me map?"

Karina looked down at her feet as she nodded her head. "Aye, it is, captain."

"Where did ye get it from?"

"From your study, captain."

"And how the blazes did ye get int' me study?"

"Uh… I used a key."

"Captain," Jack corrected.

"Uh… I mean… captain."

"And where that key be right now?"

Gradually Karina lifted up her small hand, the brass key in the middle of her palm. Jack snatched it away from her.

"Now, the map." He in turn held out an empty hand. "Give it 'ere."

Karina carefully picked up the parchment and brought it to her father's hand.

"Now," Jack said strongly as he put the map and key in a pocket, "what brought this on? Why did ye do such a thing?"

Katrina, with Johnny clinging to her skirts, peered around Jack to look at their daughter, head still hanging, tears dropping to the floor.

"I dunno…"

"Ye don't know?"

"Oh, leave her, Jack," Katrina tried to cut in. "She clearly knows she's done wrong-"

"Not now, Katrina." Jack stooped down to Karina's level. "I'm askin' ye a question, lass, and I expect an answer. Why did ye do this?"

"I… I'm sorry, Daddy," she spoke quietly to the floor. "I just wanted to… to sail to the same places you go to… and you always use this map… I just wanted to do what you do…"

Katrina held her breath, praying Jack's heart would melt like it usually did; fearing he'd correct her on his title.

Jack gently lifted the girl's chin with his hand. "That's all right, me li'l love."

"I'm sorry, Daddy," she cried. "I didn't mean anything by it."

Jack took a deep breath and shook his head. "I'm glad ye want t' go where I've been, li'l love, but ye can't do it by stealin' me map."

"But I didn't steal it," Karina said through heavy sobs. "I borrowed… with intention to give back."

Jack broke into laughter and immediately took the girl up in his arms. "That's me girl!"

Katrina gave a relieved sigh, but quickly became annoyed of the mixed message Jack was giving their daughter.

"And the lesson, Jack?" she prompted into his ear.

"Now, Karina," he began sternly as he pulled away just enough to look into the little girl's eyes. "What have ye learned 'ere?"

"Not to steal or borrow from you."

Jack tilted his head. "Uh, no, li'l love. The lesson 'ere is not t' borrow from your dad wi'out permission. Ye need t' come t' me first, aye?"

"Aye."

"And promise not t' be sneaky and steal from me or anyone else, aye?"

"Aye."

Jack gave a curt nod. "That's me girl." He then let her go and stood straight again. "Go on then, li'l love, and play. Just don't let it 'appen again."

"Aye, captain."

"Aye, 'Dad,'" Jack corrected.

Karina finally smiled. "Yes, Daddy."

As Karina went about her play again, Jack turned around nearly bumping into Katrina and little John.

"I'm very proud of you," Katrina said as she intertwined her hand with that of her husband's.

"Proud o' what? Nearly shot through the roof knowin' she 'ad me map."

"But you didn't. You didn't let your temper take over."

"Barely," Jack said before pulling his wife dangerously close and whispering in her ear, "But ye know I can't stay angry all that long at 'er."

Katrina laughed. "I know."

"We're just too similar. There's so much o' me in her. I can't help it."

"What about me, Dad?"

Jack looked down at his youngest son. "You've a lot o' me in you, too."

"Do I?"

"Aye, ye do. You're incredibly honest and loyal exactly like me."

Johnny beamed up at his father.

"Now, why don't ye get back in there and help your sister sail somewhere like St. Thomas?"

Johnny didn't say a word but all too happily ran back into Karina's bedroom.

"He might be the only one saved," Jack commented as he guided his wife toward the stairs.

"Saved?" Katrina laughed.

"Aye. He's the only one that got the only two good things about me. The other two…" He made a face and shook his head. "They both – well, I'd say Karina mainly – got me worst traits."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that, Jack."

Jack waved her comment away.

As they descended the staircase a heavy knocking came from the front door. Jack looked at the familiar silhouettes shadowed onto the curtains of the parlor window. He grinned at his wife. "Finally."


	25. Chief Pelgosto Doll Part I

**Jack & Katrina**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy.

**Author's Note: **I hope you all enjoy this as much as I did in writing it… and I'm sorry I'm cruel in how I end this… I promise I'll get cracking on writing and posting Part II asap! Plese be sure to review! *Oh! And if you have any ideas or requests please be sure to send them to me! I'll be more than happy to write something for you! Well, enjoy!

"**Chief Pelgosto" Doll: Part I**

With the French trade ship having gotten caught amongst a reef, Jack's crew was able to do their job smoothly; no shots were fired and the cargo easily taken aboard the Pearl. All that was left to do was sail home.

Jack smiled to himself from behind the wheel. Home. In many ways he was already home – he had the Pearl, his crew, his dear friends, his wife, his—

"Whatcha doing?"

Breaking his gaze with the open sea before him, Jack looked down to his right to find a two-year-old little doll replica of his wife.

"I could be askin' ye the same question, li'l love."

"What?" Karina asked innocently with animate hands.

"It's all right, Dad," Jacky appeared from the stairs. "She's with me."

Jack, who had opened his mouth to speak back to his daughter, turned to his eight-year-old son instead. "Good." He then, however, returned to look back at Karina. "'Cause ye know ye aren't s'pose t' be out walkin' about on your own. Aye?"

Karina's little hands clasped over her mouth before she mumbled, "Uh-huh."

"So how much further do we have?"

"Not too bad a ways, Jacky," Jack looked back to his son. "We got two days behind us… that leaves a day or two at most 'til we reach home. Long as the sky remains the same."

Jacky nodded satisfied and then looked out across the main deck at Gibbs running along the railing on the starboard side.

"What's wrong with Uncle Gibbs?"

Jack shifted his gaze from the sea once more to the old man running along the railing, his focus clearly on the water splashing alongside the ship. He then spotted Will Turner doing the same on the port side.

"Somethin' the matter, Master Gibbs?" Jack called out. "Mister Turner?"

"The water be doin' somethin' a tad bit strange, captain!" Gibbs returned.

"I think 'strange' is an understatement in itself," Will commented.

Before Jack could utter another word, the Pearl came to a complete halt; causing him to fall into the wheel and causing Karina to bump into him, followed by Jacky.

"What the blazes…?" Jack grumbled as he looked around him and his ship. "There aren't any reefs this far away. I'm sure of it."

"Jack?" Katrina called out as she, with little John, and Elizabeth, with little Will and Emily, ran out from the captain's cabin. "What's going on?"

Jack turned the wheel one way and then back the other way. Frustrated he fought with it back and forth but never felt the ship move. "Don't know, love."

"Well, whatever is going on," Will began as Elizabeth and their two children came to his side, "it's not a reef, that's for sure. The water is still running along the sides as if we're sailing."

Jack fought with the wheel again. "But we're not moving!"

"Captain!" Gibbs shouted. "Something's comin' toward us." Gibbs pointed out in front at the horizon where a distant object appeared to be growing quickly.

Everyone on deck stopped to stare. Jack pulled out his spyglass.

"Waz going on, Daddy?" Karina whined as she tugged at the dangling ends of his sash.

Jack didn't reply right away as he continued to watch what appeared to be a lonesome tropical island growing closer and closer. Soon enough he was able to make out a beautiful Greek temple amongst the emerald foliage.

"Daddy?" Karina whined again.

Jack momentarily lowered the spyglass to look at his surroundings again. "But we're not moving," he whispered to himself before looking through the spyglass again. This time, he could make out a figure waving a hand at him from the front of the temple. "No!"

"No, what, Daddy?" Karina pulled at his sash once more.

At once Jack put away the spyglass and picked up Karina. He then hurried down the steps from the helm to the main deck.

"Hold her," Jack told his wife as he gave the little girl to her. Again in a hurry, Jack scrambled to the nearest railing and looked over the side of his ship.

At first he didn't notice the little white creatures due to the strong current of water washing over them with white foam and bubbles, but after staring down one particular area long enough the vision he saw through the spyglass was confirmed.

"Calypso," Jack sighed as he straightened himself and walked away from the railing.

"What was that, captain?" Gibbs asked as everyone came closer to him.

Jack exchanged a glance with Katrina before repeating softly, "Calypso."


	26. Chief Pelgosto Doll Part II

**Jack & Katrina**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy.

**Author's Note:** Apologies about "nymphs" and "goddess" and whatever termonolgy, connections, etc. about Greek mythology comes up wrong here… I'm totally basing this off the PotC mythology… so just roll with me, ok? It's just for fun! Enjoy!

"**Chief Pelgosto" Doll: Part II**

In no time at all the Black Pearl and the mysterious island met.

"Leave it!" Jack shouted as a few men began to lower one of the longboats. "We're not getting off the Pearl!"

"What do ye think she wants, captain?" Gibbs asked.

"Not sure… that's why we're not getting off the ship."

"Well, then," Will began as he approached the two men at the helm. "How do you suggest we get away from this place?"

As Jack and Gibbs scrunched up their faces in thought, an airy, flirty voice cried out, "Why want t' get away from dis place?"

Everyone exchanged questioning glances before running to and huddling within the front of the Pearl. There below on the white-sandy beach was a gathering of gorgeous women – clearly representing every part of the world by their different skin tones, hair and eye colors – in the most colorful array of exotic clothing that shimmered in the sunlight.

"Goddesses!" Pintel gasped.

"Goddesses!" Ragetti echoed.

"They're not goddesses," Jack tried to clarify. "They're nereids." Will gave him an odd look; the pirate sighed. "They're sea nymphs." He paused. "Although why they're standing on land is beyond me."

"Well?" asked the nymph of olive skin, green eyes, and long brown hair that stood in the middle. "Why want t' get away from dis place?"

"Oh, sweet goddess!" Pintel shouted to the woman with a grand gesture of his hand. "You must excuse whatever poor man said that… he's married, so he misspoke… we don't want to get away from this place… we very much wish to stay!"

A cheering suddenly came about all the crew. "Aye!"

"Den come join us!"

Before Jack could get a sensible word to them, they dispersed, finding ropes and whatnot to get themselves off the ship; a few even dove into the shallow waters.

"Well, that's just great!" Jack mumbled, for even Gibbs had abandoned ship. All that remained were his family and Will's.

"What's goin' on, Dad?" Jacky asked carefully as the pirate began pacing in deep thought, Will doing the same but in place.

As Katrina was about to tell her son not to bother Jack, Elizabeth lightly slapped her arm and nudged with her head to look over the side of the ship again; apparently not all the nymphs left.

"What are those two still doing there?" Katrina whispered to her friend.

Elizabeth crossed her arms unhappily. "My question is more along the lines of why do they kind of look like us?"

Katrina looked more closely at the two women: one had slightly golden-tan skin, long wavy gold hair, and wore a bright, hot pink two-piece attire with touches of gold – an wardrobe (like the other women) fit for that of a belly-dancer; the other one had pure-white skin, long black curls of hair, and wore a similar top and skirt but in a turquoise blue with touches of silver. "Can nymphs change their appearance?"

"Apparently," Elizabeth practically growled, "they take on the form of what a man desires most in a woman."

Katrina shook her head and rubbed her eyes. "Surely that can't be..."

"Just look at them! Look at the size of their chest! And look what little they're wearing! Ugh!"

"We can't have Will and Jack see them," Katrina hissed before leaning over the railing.

"I'm sure they already saw them," Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"You two!" she yelled to the nymphs. "Be gone from here!"

"But we be desired by dose two men aboard de sh-"

"No, no you're not!" Katrina argued with the dark-haired nymph. "_We_," she emphasized by pointing to both Elizabeth and herself, "are desired by those men!"

"But-" began the blonde but was quickly cut off as a sparkling dark hand touched her bare shoulder. Elizabeth and Katrina looked on to see Calypso – in all her grand beauty – standing in the sand.

"You 'eard 'er," the goddess said to the two nymphs. "Be gone from 'ere."

The women nodded and then ran off into the foliage of the island just as the others had with the crew. A split second later the goddess was vanished… or so Elizabeth and Katrina thought until they heard her voice from behind.

"Jack Sparrow!" she cheered as she stood blocking his path from further pacing.

"Ahh!" Jack jumped back.

"You owe me a visit."

"I do?" the pirate asked curiously, an index finger at his chin. "I don't recall making such agreements with you. Now my father-in-law on the other hand-"

"We made no agreement, Jack Sparrow," Calypso said sweetly as she ran a hand along the side of his face. Jack relaxed momentarily before screwing up his face in confusion. "De winds are changing drastically," she answered his silent question. "We need t' discuss some t'ings."

With a small grin, Jack eyed the mystic skeptically. "Very well. My office is right over-"

Calypso laughed. "I don't t'ink so, Jack. You – all of you – will come to me home."

"That's very kind of you, but we're really on a tight schedule and need t' be getting back-"

Calypso laughed once more. "You 'ave no crew at de moment, Jack."

The pirate frowned.

"Just come, Jack. Trust me. Let your crew and family relax a bit, hmm?"

Jack didn't say anything as he looked to the side at his wife, then his little girl in his wife's arms, then at Johnny standing in front, and lastly at Jacky… Jacky… Jacky… it was the goddess that had helped protect him so that he could enter into this world…

The captain turned back to the mystic. "Where is your home?"


	27. NEW CHAPTER!

**Jack & Katrina**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy.

"**Chief Pelgosto" Doll: Part III**

"Good," Tia Dalma greeted as the longboat came to a stop.

"Who is she?" Jacky whispered up to his father as they carefully climbed out and onto the white sands.

Jack gave his son a quizzical look before realizing none of the children knew the goddess.

"This," Jack presented with an outstretched hand, "is your… uh… Auntie Tia Dalma."

The Turner children nodded but his own children looked at him with confusion.

"Oh," Jack said with understanding, a hand brought to his forehead. He then focused on his children. "_Tia_ is her first name not the Spanish word for _aunt_."

The Sparrow children gave a nod; Jacky laughing as he whispered to his brother, "Auntie Aunt Dalma."

Tia Dalma didn't seem to notice as she merely instructed, "Dis way."

Unhappily, Jack took the lead behind the mystic as she directed the way to the grand temple.

It was a simple, pleasant walk and yet as they arrived among the columns the sun had begun to set along the horizon.

"Odd," Jack noted as he shifted Karina in his arms; he had taken her up from his wife partway through the walk to lessen her load.

"Now," Tia Dalma whirled around as they came to a stop under the dome as a few maids appeared to light torches within the grand vicinity. "Let me take a good look at you… all o' you."

Starting at her right she walked straight up to Will and looked into his eyes.

"Another touch of destiny in 'im today, Tia?" Jack commented, recalling to years earlier.

Tia Dalma shot Jack a glare before returning to Will. "De future looks very bright, William Turner. De trade o' de sword will grow. You will be safe."

"Safe?" Elizabeth questioned at his side, holding onto Emily as she stood in front of her. "Safe from what?"

Tia Dalma merely smiled as she looked into the woman's eyes. "Safe from de changes dat are coming. Transitions must be met. And you, Elizabet' Turner, will be fine. You are strong. You are good to 'elp 'is business. You 'ave a great influence in de society. Your fadder would be proud."

Elizabeth and Will looked to each other with confusion; their children looking up to them with the same expressions on their faces.

"I shall explain after dinner. Be patient." She walked on to her left and stopped in front of Jack, who looked back at her with great uneasiness; she laughed. "No need to fear me, Jack."

"Uh-huh," Jack mumbled, unconvinced, holding on tighter to Karina.

Tia Dalma smiled more as she fixed her eyes on his. "I knew it!" she cheered.

Jack narrowed his eyes but Tia Dalma quickly grabbed his face and forced him to widen his eyes so she could continue looking into them. "De plan will work!" she went on excitedly, not noticing Karina curiously touching her hair. Jack quickly took that little hand in his as the mystic added, "And you will be 'appy wi' dis idea, dough it is not de same as pirating…"

"What on earth are ye-?"

"And all will be well, Jack Sparrow. Your name, de family, de land, de house… all of it." Still smiling, she pulled back from the pirate.

"Oh," was all Jack could say at the moment. "That's good."

"Wait, wait, Auntie Tia!" Jacky called to the mysterious woman, having figured out what she was doing, before she could get to his mother. "What about my future? Or my brother's? Or any of us?"

Tia Dalma, though taken aback, grinned at this and gave a sweet laugh. "You are de boy!" She then looked to Jack and Katrina for confirmation; they both nodded while Jacky scrunched up his face, clearly not understanding. "Oh, dear child!" she cried out giving him a quick hug before stepping further back so she could look at all of the children.

Taking in a deep breath, Tia Dalma focused herself on the children as a whole and in no time she began to see visions of them growing up.

"Well?" she heard Jacky ask.

"Hush, lad," Jack instructed in return. "Be patient."

Tia Dalma laughed. "You 'ave a wonderful future a'ead of you, Jack 'enry. You will be like your fadder – whitty, charming, strong-" She stopped speaking as faraway voices began to crowd her vision.

"I don't want her to end up with him!" she could hear Will's voice shouting to Elizabeth. "He's bound to be as much trouble as his father!"

"Will, he may look like Jack and have many of his traits, but he's not exactly the same…"

"Not yet! Not until he spends three days lying on some beach in the sun. Then he'll be just as mental!"

"I don't care, Katrina!" she then heard Jack yelling. "I don't trust that miniature Lizzie! She'll kill 'im! She can't help it, it's in her blood!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Jack."

"Me?" Jack snapped, completely offended.

"Well, I do adore the girl, Will," Elizabeth's voice returned. "But she's too much like her mother."

"And how is that a bad thing?"

"No, I can't give her up like this," Jack cried out in total frustration at his wife. "And I won't give her up like this to that… to that… to that whelp of a whelp!"

"Oh, come off it, Jack!" Katrina argued. "You know William is a good, hard-working young man!"

"I don't care! She's me li'l love…"

"Yes, I know," Katrina said, rolling her eyes. "But she's a very independent little love."

"I don't like it! Reminds me too much of what almost happened while I was in Davy Jones' locker!"

"Oh, please, Jack! Karina is a different person from me and William is a different person from his father! It's the same for Jacky and Emily! Do you not think looking at Jacky and Emily reminds me of you and Lizzie?"

"Auntie Tia? Auntie Tia?"

Tia Dalma shook her head until the visions and voices disappeared. She then looked directly at Jacky. "As I said, Jack 'enry, you will be like your fadder and it is a good future." She pulled her gaze from the eldest child to scan each of the children before her. "Each and every one o' you 'as a good future… just remember to not let de t'ings o' de past – especially from your parents – get in de way o' what is most important to you." She turned to little William. "You become wise, loyal, and dependable for all t'ings." She looked at Emily. "You 'ave your mother's 'eart and ambition." She eyed Karina for a long moment before saying, "And you… little one… you 'ave too much spirit." She laughed. "A double-portion from your parents, I 'ave no doubt. You will learn to 'arness dat energy, but it will take a lot o' time." Tia Dalma looked then at Jack briefly. "Don't be too 'ard on 'er." She paused before looking down to John. "You are quite lucky," she addressed him as she recalled the redhead that stood by his older form. "Be grateful for your uniqueness, John. Always be glad wid who you are. You 'ave much confidence and boldness."

Johnny gave a curt nod before tilting his head curiously for not yet fully understanding what the mystic meant by any of that information.

"Uh, hold up there, Tia Dalma. What was that about our past?" Jack questioned carefully as he lowered Karina to stand between her brothers.

"Yes, de four o' you… dat past. Be careful dat it does not 'inder deir future." Tia Dalma then gave a gesture of the hand to follow. "Let us eat. Den I explain all to you why I 'ave you come 'ere."

"Wait!" Jacky called out as everyone took their first step after Tia Dalma. "You didn't do Mama's future."

Katrina gave a forced smile as she hurriedly tried waving off what her son just said. "Oh, please, Tia Dalma," she said, trying to convince everyone else to continue moving to the large golden table at the other end of the room. "That's not necessary. We can do it another time, if we must. But let us go now and enjoy the meal and-"

"A-one moment," Tia Dalma cut in, holding up her hand. "Jacky is right." She glided over to the woman and eyed her eagerly. "Ah," she said after a few seconds, "good… very good… de plan will 'elp you bot'… all is still well… de land, de house, your husband, de chil-" The mystic came to a sudden stop as something within Katrina's dark eyes took her attention. "No…" she breathed before stepping back in front of the pirate and slapping him across the face.

"Ow," Jack exhaled, rubbing his jaw. "What did I do?"

Tia replied by another slap to the other cheek. "You 'ave too much pride, Jack Sparrow."

"Aye?"

"You are not invincible!"

Jack's brows came together. "What? O' course I know that!"

"And neider is your wife."

Jack shifted his eyes to Katrina and then back to the mystic, totally lost. "I'm fairly sure I was aware o' that fact, too."

Tia Dalma stepped right up to him until they were practically nose-to-nose. "Were you?" she snapped in a whisper to him and him alone. "Because from what I can _see_, it is dis foolish pride dat may cost you… dis dire need to live forever… even t'rough your children."

Jack swallowed his immediate anger to retort and calmly asked instead, "What did I do?"

"You took a risk, Jack," she whispered on. "One last opportunity."

"What are ye talkin' 'bout Tia Dal-?"

The mystic gave an annoyed sigh before sharing one final whisper to the pirate. "She's been feelin' dizzy lately, 'asn't she, Jack?"

Jack looked on at Tia Dalma suspiciously for no one knew about Katrina's bad dizzy spells. The two of them had been keeping it to themselves, waiting to return home and have Collins check her prior to raising an alarm; no need to get Lizzie and the children all worked up for nothing.

"Be careful, Jack Sparrow," Tia Dalma said as she slowly backed away from him. "You need to take extra good care o' your bride. Keep 'er 'ealthy and keep 'er safe. For dis will be de last one."

Jack gave an involuntary shudder as the mystic left him; his mind whirling in anxious thoughts, wondering what was wrong with his wife… this time. "Why does she 'ave t' do that?" he grumbled to himself. "It's like bein' in the shack all o'er again."

"Be strong, Katrina," Tia Dalma spoke to the woman as she resumed her stance before her. "A rough journey lie before you… again." Katrina nodded nervously. "You must do all dat de doctor tell you. Everyt'ing. Do not argue wid 'im and all will be well."

Becoming scared of the unknown Tia Dalma spoke of, water filled Katrina's eyes and her body shook.

"Be strong, I say," Tia Dalma repeated. "Dis is your final time. I promise."

Katrina silently nodded again as her shaking hand found its way into Jack's.

Tia Dalma took another deep breath. "I'm so sorry you must go t'rough dis." She shot a horrendous glare to Jack. "He was warned."

As Tia Dalma walked away to center herself among the families again, Katrina whispered to her husband, "You were warned?"

"Darlin'," he admitted, "I've not the slightest idea what she's talkin' about."

"All right, everyone," Tia Dalma announced with a welcoming gesture of the hand. "Dis way. We eat!"

"I don't like what she's saying," Katrina whined quietly, lingering behind to let the Turners follow first. "Keep me healthy… this is the last one… a rough journey again… the final time…"

"I know. I know, love," Jack replied in hush tones.

"The last time we saw her…" Katrina gulped. "She said something similar…" A few tears escaped her eyes. "I lost you to the Kraken… I can't lose you again, Jack, I can't, I just ca-"

"Shh, love," Jack stopped her abruptly, trying to remain as strong and composed as possible despite a mind begging for answers. "Nothing bad is going to happen. You won't lose me again. I promise."


	28. Tea Party

**Jack & Katrina**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy.

**Author's Note: **Couldn't help myself on this one… lol… think it's cute and funny! But I want to know what you all think of it! Thank you reviewers!

**Tea Party**

After saying good-bye to his wife as she met her dear friend Elizabeth to go to town, Jack returned upstairs to check on their children.

Little Jack and John were in a heated battle against imaginary enemies as they jumped on Jacky's bed.

"How's it goin', m'lads?" Jack asked his sons from the doorway.

"We got ambushed by French soldiers!" little Jack informed their father as he swung a wooden spoon.

"Well, keep at 'em!" Jack ordered.

"Aye, captain!" John replied as he too swung his wooden spatula.

Jack chuckled at his boys, shaking his head as he did so. Leaving them to their fight, Jack walked over to his little girl's room.

"And what are we doin' in 'ere, little love?" Jack asked as he leaned against the open door.

"Tea party," Karina said matter-of-factly.

"What a fun idea!" Jack encouraged his daughter.

Karina, however, shook her head at her father as she placed the little teapot, cups, and saucers on the table.

"I do this 'cause boys won't let me play," Karina explained as she turned away to get the cream and sugar.

"Oh, I'm sorry, little love," Jack said as he squatted down to her level, "Let me go 'ave a word with your bro-"

"No," Karina cut him off as she walked to the other side of her room, "It's okay – I like to play tea party."

Jack watched with sad eyes as his daughter searched out for some toys. Deciding on two, she lifted them up from the pile in the corner into her arms and wobbled over to the table seated for four.

"Mind if your daddy joins your tea party?"

A smile lit up Karina's face, "Yes, please. More the merry."

Jack laughed at his daughter's attempt to say "The more the merrier."

As Jack took a seat at the table, he took a look at the toys that sat in the chairs at either side of him.

One was a pretty little mermaid doll. The other toy, however…

"My little love?" Jack called to his daughter as she dug through her toy chest, "Where did ye get this?"

Karina looked up from her toy chest to look at her father. Jack was holding up a little doll no bigger than his hand that had an all too similar likeness to his appearance.

"Auntie Tia gave it to me," Karina said simply, "I told her that I liked it. She said she need take needles out first. Then she gave it to me. Now it's mine."

"Uh-huh," Jack replied as he recalled the family visit to the sea goddess' shack not long ago. Although still hesitant about allowing his little girl to play with a voodoo doll of himself, Jack caved-in to placing it back in the chair.

"So what kind o' tea ye got today, little love?" Jack asked as his daughter took a seat at the table.

"Rum-tasty tea," Karina answered as she held up her little tea pot, "Just for you, Daddy. Want some?"

Jack smiled at his daughter, though out of the corner of his eye could not help in seeing the voodoo doll.

"Would I ever," Jack replied, although he knew that is was just pretend tea.

"And what about you, Molly?" Karina addressed the mermaid doll before 'pouring' tea into the doll's cup.

"And you, Chief Pelgosto?" Karina turned to the voodoo doll before doing the same. Jack nearly choked on his pretend tea at hearing this.

"And of course, I want some," Karina then said to herself as she 'poured' herself a cup.

"Anyone want cream?" Karina then looked around the table, "Or sugar?"

"Lots of sugar over 'ere, li'l darlin'," Jack said urgently as he tried not to stare at the chief.

"Okay," Karina declared after giving her father several lumps of sugar, "Now we can drink!"

"Cheers to your lovely Auntie Tia Dalma," Jack tried to say enthusiastically before 'downing' his rum-flavored tea.

Karina giggled. "Aye! To Auntie Tia!"


	29. Ravishing

**Jack & Katrina**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy.

**Author's Note: **Another just for fun drabble! Hope you all like this! Let me know… of course… what you think of it!

**Ravishing**

"Had a nice stroll and lunch?" Will greeted his friends as he gestured for them to enter his home.

"Something like that," Katrina answered happily before turning to Elizabeth who was approaching them. "Where are the children?"

"Upstairs with little Will and Emily," Elizabeth replied with a smile. "If you'd like I can call them down."

"No, that's all right," Katrina nearly laughed. "I'll go up and retrieve them myself."

"Just be careful, love," Jack called after her.

"Yes, Jack," Katrina smirked. "I know."

As soon as Katrina was out of sight, Elizabeth turned to Will and Jack who had struck up conversation.

"Well, Jack," Elizabeth smirked at the pirate, "That must have been quite a stroll into town for lunch."

"Why do ye say that?" Jack asked, wondering what point Elizabeth was trying to get at him today.

"Your wife," Elizabeth replied as she gestured with her head towards the upstairs landing. "She seems to be feeling much better."

"Aye, she is. I mean, she's still feelin' a bit dizzy at times, but much better."

"Well, in comparison to yesterday, I think she's positively ravishing."

Jack couldn't help but to laugh. "Yes, I know she's ravishing… that's why I keep gettin' her pregnant."

Will burst into surprise laughter as Elizabeth, completely appalled, exclaimed, "Jack Sparrow! What a thing to say!"

"Only statin' the truth, Lizzie," Jack shrugged. "We didn't go for a walk through town today as we've done before… we actually met up with Doctor Collins… and it just so happens that Katrina is pregnant once again. That's what all the dizzy spells are about, it turns out."

"Wow, Jack," Will calmed down his laughter. "This'll be child number four for the both of you."

"I know," Jack beamed with pride. "Isn't it wonderful?"

"Yes, I suppose it is-"

"Dizziness?" Elizabeth thought out loud, interrupting Will. "She didn't have any sort of dizziness with any of the other children."

"No, not necessarily true… she had a few tiny dizzy spells with the other pregnancies."

"Yes, but not as bad as these lately. With the boys she was terribly sick and with Karina she was always incredibly fatigued all the time with a stomach pain once in a while."

"Aye."

"How odd that this one doesn't match the others."

Jack shrugged. "It is what it is, Lizzie."

"Was this planned?" Will couldn't help to ask out of curiosity.

Jack furrowed his brows. "No."

Elizabeth eyed Jack suspiciously.

"What, Lizzie? _We_ didn't plan this. Any of it."

"You emphasized _we_… why? Should Will have asked instead if _you_ planned for this?"

"Oh, come now, Lizzie," Jack said, waving her off.

"Did _you _plan for this?" Will jeered.

Jack didn't reply.

Elizabeth's eyes went wide. She peeked over her shoulder at the empty stairs before whispering harshly to the pirate, "I knew it!"

"Knew what? I've not the slightest idea what your talkin' about, Lizzie."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Jack! You were there the day Karina was born! You were there when Doctor Collins warned you both-"

"Aye, I was," Jack jumped in. "And he said that we'd most likely only be able to have one more."

"But you saw the trouble of Karina's birth-"

"It won't happen again, Lizzie," Jack snapped. "And besides, that was somethin' so small… her feet got a li'l tangled up… nothin' Doctor Collins couldn't handle. And Katrina was perfectly fine throughout the whole thing."

"But, Tia Dalma…" It was obvious Elizabeth wanted to say something more but she let it fade away as Will wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Why can't ye just be happy for us, Lizzie?"

Elizabeth took a deep breath before giving Jack a genuine smile. "I am happy for the both of you. Truly I am." She paused. "I'm sorry, Jack… it's just that after Karina… I was really worried… and I thought Katrina made it clear that she was done having-"

"Dad!" eager voices shouted from the top of the stairs.

Jack turned away from Elizabeth to his sons as they came running down the stairs.

"Oi!" the pirate called to them sternly. "Slow down! What did I tell ye boys 'bout runnin' down the stairs?"

The boys obeyed their father and came down at a slower pace, though as soon as they hit the ground floor they sprinted to Jack.

"Dad, you should've seen the fort we built!" little Jack began talking excitedly. "We had all kinds of secret passages!"

"Did ye, lads?" Jack asked enthusiastically.

"Yeah!" John piped in. "Will and I were lookouts!"

"Fun!" Jack cheered. "Did ye boys see anythin'?"

"All kinds of things!" Jacky replied.

"Well, I want to 'ear all about it on the walk home," Jack said as he ruffled his boys' hair.

As Jack looked up from his boys, he saw that Katrina was about half-way down the stairs holding hands with their little girl.

"Daddy!" Karina cried out the moment she and her mother reached the bottom floor.

Jack instantly picked the two-year old up, the little pink dress she wore covering his arm, and gave her a kiss on each cheek. "Did ye miss me, li'l love?"

"Uh-huh," Karina nodded.

Jack chuckled at this. "But did you have fun?"

"Uh-huh," Karina repeated. "Lots and lots!"

"So the boys let you and Emily play with them?"

"Uh-huh. I was a mermaid!"

"A mermaid!" Jack said with an astonished voice. "I bet you were the most beautiful mermaid!"

"Yep. Emily, too."

Jack chuckled a bit again before giving Karina another kiss on the cheek. "Ready t' go home?"

"Uh-huh."

"She's just full of words," Katrina rolled her eyes with a laugh to Elizabeth.

"I've noticed," Elizabeth replied. "You should have seen her earlier with Emily as they played dress-up."

"Oh, yes," Will added. "That was quite the entertaining scene."

"Well," Jack said looking over at Katrina, "best we get home t' get me li'l love 'ere into bed for a nap."

"No, Daddy!" Karina whined, her little hands pressed against his chest in protest. "No nap!"

"What if I napped with you?"

"Why want to nap, Daddy?" Karina asked, confused.

"Because Daddy's tired."

"Oh… ok," Karina gave in, though still pouting.

"_You're_ tired?" Katrina remarked at Jack.

Jack gave a silent crooked grin in reply.

"Well, before you leave," Elizabeth stepped up to Katrina as Will opened the front door, "I just want to tell you congratulations on baby number four."

Katrina laughed as she and Elizabeth exchanged a hug.

"What's baby number four?" Jacky tugged at his father. "What does that mean?"

"We'll tell ye once we're home, savvy?"

"Ok."

"Thank you, Elizabeth," Katrina said when they separated. "I guess my dear husband couldn't hold back the good news, could he?"

"Thank you," Jack mouthed silently to Elizabeth before Katrina turned on him with an expectant look. "Not in the slightest," Jack spoke up. "Ye know 'ow I love t' seize e'ery moment I get to boast about you and the children."

"Uh-huh," Katrina rolled her eyes at Jack. "And it had nothing to do with the fact that we are all connected to you… therefore making your boasting to actually be about _you_."

Jack turned to Elizabeth and Will. "You see how smart she is! And married to _me_!"

Elizabeth and Will shook their heads laughing.

"Yes, yes," Katrina playfully pushed Jack out the doorway. Then looking to her boys called for them to follow.

"We'll see you later," Katrina said good-bye to her friends. "Thank you for taking care of the children."

"Not at all," Elizabeth smiled. "Take good care of her, Jack."


	30. Voyage to Shipwreck Cove: Part I

**Jack & Katrina**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy.

**Author's Note: **Just something that came to mind… please be sure to review and let me know what you think of this! Much appreciated!!!

**Voyage to Shipwreck Cove: Part I**

It was another wonderful day aboard the Black Pearl. The sun shone brightly among the few white clouds in the far off distance as Mr. Gibbs recited stories to the Sparrow and Turner children.

"…and the three o' them continued their fight all the way to the old church. Each o' them fightin' for their own interest… even your fathers fought o'er the key for different reasons and couldn't find agreement…"

----------

"Ye know, love," Jack began as he left the wheel to Cotton and approached his wife from behind while she still looked out at Gibbs and the children, "We should take advantage o' this precious moment."

Katrina laughed quietly as Jack wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her right shoulder. "What do you propose, Captain Sparrow?"

"I propose a confidential meeting in our cabin."

"Is this to be a messy meeting? Because you do realize that I spent the entire morning tidying up our cabin."

"Well, I hope our meeting will be a messy affair, love. Howe'er, t' be fair, darlin', you've been tidying up our cabin almost e'ery day o' this voyage."

"Ha! Don't try pinning my odd behaviors on me alone," Katrina teased. "The reason I'm in this state is just as much your doing as it is mine."

Jack laughed heartily at hearing this. He then gave his wife a loving kiss as one of his hands slid down to her ever-so-slight bump of a belly.

"I know," he whispered into her ear. "I can't help it, love."

"On the contrary. You can help yourself, you simply choose not to."

"Aye… that and the fact that we agreed to four children."

Katrina couldn't help but to give in with a light laugh. Jack, however, quickly brought it to an end with a stronger kiss.

"Are you sure the children will be alright?" Katrina asked when the kiss was broken.

"O' course, love. Will and Lizzie are sittin' close by listenin' t' the stories, too."

After looking to the opposite end of the ship for confirmation, Katrina turned back to her husband. "Well? Lead the way to our cabin, Captain Sparrow."

With the infamous crooked grin on his face, Jack eagerly took his wife by the hand and led her to their room.

----------

The moment Jack finished locking their cabin door and removed his boots, his lips were again engaged with Katrina's and his hands were intelligently undoing the back of her dress.

"Couldn't… hold… out… could… you?" Katrina teased her husband between kisses before removing his shirt.

Jack laughed within his kisses, his hands having finished undoing the dress. "How… could I… love? I'd 'ave… been… fine… if you 'ad… let… the children… sleep… elsewhere."

Katrina merely giggled at this as Jack removed her dress, threw it to the side, and began kissing her more intently as he backed her up to their bed. "Well… let's hope… that your father… puts the children… in a… separate room… from us."

Jack didn't comment back right away for he was momentarily busy concentrating on leaning forward far enough to ease Katrina gently backward onto the bed.

"Don't worry, love," Jack breathed heavily against her neck as his kisses became hungrier. "If he won't, I will."

Removing his belt in a teasing manner from underneath him, Katrina broke off their kissing to ask flirtatiously as she looked up into Jack's eyes, "Is that a promise?"

Jack looked down at his wife with a taunting, crooked grin, his hands rummaging about her intoxicating curves in search of the best way to remove what little lace still covered bits of her. "Aye, love. That be a promise."

----------

"…that left Will and the admiral hangin' on for dear life as the wheel rolled out o' control into the tide-pools. Jack was free and left t' his own biddin', but not for long as Davy Jones' crew o' sea monsters came attackin'."

"Ew!" Karina cried out. "Sea monsters! I don't like them."

"You're tellin' me," Elizabeth whispered to Will.

"Shh!" little five-year-old John told his sister before looking at Gibbs and adding, "Then what happened?"

"Well, the wheel Will and the admiral were ridin' in came t' a stop in the shallow waters and fell over. But they was quick t' get out, though still a bit dizzy. Then they hurried over to help Jack and the women fight off that 'orrible crew."

"You mean my mum and Karina's mum were still fighting those things?" Emily asked with a disgusted look on her face.

"Aye, they were, Miss Emily. They were helpin' Jack keep the monsters away so they could escape in the li'l boat t' get back t' the Pearl."

"So did my dad and the admiral get there in time?" little Will called anxiously.

"Aye, they did. But it wasn't enough 'cause there were too many monsters. So the admiral took the chest they wanted and ran back into the forest."

"No!" little Jack gasped. "He's mad!"

"True, lad, but it worked. The admiral saved your parents from Davy Jones. The monsters ran after 'im and your parents returned back t' the Pearl."

"Wow," little John sighed in admiration. "He's brave."

"No," Will whispered under his breath to Elizabeth, "just mental."

"That was a good story, Uncle Gibbs!" little Jack cheered.

"Yeah!" little seven-year-old Will agreed. "Can you tell another one?"

"Hmm," Gibbs thought to himself. "Want t' hear 'bout the battle durin' the maelstrom?"

All five of the children agreed in shouts of joy.

"Hey, Uncle Gibbs?"

"Aye, Miss Karina?" Gibbs looked down at the little two-year-old girl. "What's a may-strong?"

"A maelstrom? It's a big… well… it's a uh… it's a lot o' water goin' in a big circle really, really fast."

"Oh."

"But how can a fight happen in one of those?" little John spoke up thoughtfully.

Gibbs chuckled before looking up at Will and Elizabeth snuggled close together on a couple of crates.

"Believe me, boy," Gibbs winked at John, "it can 'appen."

"But how?"

"Let's see… 'ow did it go… ah, yes… it began wi' two ships."

"Was one of them the Pearl?" Jacky asked enthusiastically.

"Aye. One was the Black Pearl and the other was the Flying Dutchman."

"The Flying Dutchum?" Karina wrinkled her nose.

"Dutchman," Gibbs corrected her.

"Oh, that's that mean ship that Granddad took over," little Will realized. He then looked to his father, "Isn't it?"

"Aye, son," Will smiled and nodded to his boy.

"So how did they fight in one of those water swirly things?" John asked again.

"Well, ye see now, the Pearl and the Dutchman were comin' at each other across a span o' sea… neither ship knew o' the dangers that loomed a'ead o' 'em. None knew what the sea was up to. And so, both ships sailed right into that circlin' madness o' water."

"Oooo!" four-year-old Emily sounded.

Gibbs chuckled again. "Aye, you're right there, Miss Emily. As the two ships came into the maelstrom, rain pourin' down and ghastly winds all about, the Pearl and the Dutchman were at opposite ends firin' cannons at each other. Round and round they went 'til all was…"

----------

"Mmm," Katrina murmured as she lay against her husband's bare chest. "We must indeed put the children in a separate room when we reach Shipwreck Cove."

"So glad ye agree wi' me, love," Jack commented before giving Katrina a loving kiss.

Katrina laughed lightly. "I suppose, then, that you've conjured a plan of where to put them."

"O' course, love."

Katrina didn't say anything more as she enjoyed the simplicity of being held by her husband. However, the moment of comfortable silence soon came to an end when Jack opened his mouth.

"Speakin' o' the children, love."

"Yes? What about them?"

Before answering, Jack pulled away from Katrina just enough so that he could roll onto his side and look down at her now lying on the bed. "Well, I was curious, love."

"Curious about what, Jack?"

"How are ye feelin' this time 'round?"

"Beg pardon?"

"Ye know… wi' the whole pregnancy…"

Katrina quirked an eyebrow as she continued to look up at Jack while his hand ever-so-slowly trailed its way from neck down to her small forming bump.

"I'm feeling fine," Katrina replied, her hand placing itself on his to keep him from tickling her any more. "Why do you ask?"

"Well… I just can't ignore the fact, darlin', that you've bore me two sons and a daughter."

"Yes, I do remember doing so."

"So 'ow does this time 'round feel in comparison t' the other three?" Jack asked as he began to rub her belly again

"In what way?"

"Well… does it feel like a boy?"

Katrina smiled up at her husband now understanding him. "Why? Would you like another son?"

"Oh, I don't know, love," Jack grinned sheepishly in return. "Why? Does it not feel like a boy? Does it feel like a girl?"

Katrina laughed and shook her head as she looked up at him. "I can't tell at this moment, Jack."

"Oh, come now, Katrina. Think back t' when you were pregnant wi' Jacky, Johnny, and Karina… which one o' those does this feel most similar to?"

"Jack, I think its still fairly early to-"

Katrina didn't get to finish her say as loud shouts from outside the double-doors of their cabin took over.

"What's going on?" Katrina asked worriedly as she sat up alongside of Jack.

"Sounded like another ship's been spotted, love. I better go check this out."

Without a minute to spare, Jack threw on his clothes and dashed out onto the deck.

"There ye are, Jack!" Gibbs yelled. "A French trade ship's just been spotted."

"Has everyone been ordered t' follow protocol?"

"Aye, sir."

Jack gave a curt nod to his first mate. He then ran up to the helm and pulled out his spyglass. "Well, that's interesting."

"What is it, captain?" Gibbs came behind him.

"She's a bit larger than usual and…"

"And what, sir?"

"She's not fleeing."

"What do you mean she's not fleeing?"

Jack lowered his spyglass to look to his right where he found Will Turner.

"What I mean," Jack explained to Will, "is that she's comin' right at us."

"Why would a trading ship stand up to us?"

"I don't know Mr. Turner… that's what makes it so interesting." Pocketing his spyglass, Jack bellowed from the helm across the Pearl, "Elizabeth, take the children t' me cabin immediately! The rest o' you to your stations! Ready the guns!"

"Ye don't actually think that there tradin' vessel's goin' t' try t' attack us… do ye, Jack?"

"It 'ad better not, Mr. Gibbs, but you can ne'er be too careful."

"Shall we go on, full speed a'ead, captain?"

"Aye, Gibbs. Tell Cotton t' keep steady. Then go see what bit o' wind we can yet grasp in our sails."

"Aye, captain," Gibbs saluted. He then took off to carry out his orders.

"And in the mean time?" Will addressed Jack again.

Jack slowly looked to the man next to him. "We make a stop at me cabin."

----------

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth," Katrina said as she stepped out of the bathroom fully clothed again, "What did you say was going on?"

"I'm not entirely sure," Elizabeth replied from the newly made bed, the children jumping around on it, "Jack simply shouted at me to bring the children in here."

"Alright, love," Jack announced upon entering the cabin with Will. "I want you and Lizzie t' stay in 'ere wi' the children 'til I can get a clear understandin' o' what this French ship is doin'."

Katrina swiftly ran up to her husband. "What do you mean until you have a clear understanding what that ship is doing?"

"Well, love, it's actin' a bit odd for a trade ship. But not t' worry, I've got me men prepared for any surprise attack. In fact, all the guns are set at this very moment as we speed up to it."

Just as Jack finished his sentence a deafening boom and crash came out of nowhere, rocking the Pearl out of surprise.

Instinctively, Will, Elizabeth, Jack, and Katrina ran to the bed to protect their children. They pulled the stunned and terrified children onto the floor at one side of the bed and crowded over them.

"What was that about being prepared for any surprise attack?" Katrina snapped at her husband as she held a crying John against her chest with one arm and a crying Jack against her side with the other.

"Stay here, Katrina!" Jack instructed sternly as he handed over a wailing little Karina to his wife, having ignored her question. "Don't move from this spot 'til I return!" Jack then turned to Will, "Let's go!"

"Wait!" Katrina protested as she pulled at Jack's pants when he stood to leave.

"What, love?" Jack hurriedly asked as he lowered himself to better hear her speak above the ruckus being made outside by the crew.

Katrina simply freed her hand from little Jack to tug at her husband's shirt until he was close enough to kiss. "I love you."

Jack quickly gave a strong kiss back before replying as he stood, "I love you, too." Then he, followed by Will who finished giving a long, adoring kiss to Elizabeth, took off out the double-doors.


	31. Voyage to Shipwreck Cove: Part II

**Jack & Katrina**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy.

**Author's Note: **Another bit of the idea that came to me to write! Please be sure to review! And… _PLEASE BE SURE TO EMAIL (or write in a review) ANY REQUESTS!_

**Voyage to Shipwreck Cove: Part II**

"What the bloody blazes is goin' on 'ere?" Jack shouted at the top of his lungs as he and Will arrived on the main deck.

"She's attackin', captain," Gibbs reported as he ran up to Jack.

"I can see that, Master Gibbs," Jack snapped as two more cannons hits the Pearl, "And what are we doin' about it?"

As if on cue, the Pearl fired back with four cannons.

"That's more like it."

"But, sir," Gibbs followed quickly after Jack up to the helm, "she's comin' all too close."

"Well, let 'er come! If it's a fight they want will give 'er one! The second she's in range I want men takin' o'er 'er ship! Savvy?"

"Aye, captain."

"What do you think they want, Jack?" Will asked as Gibbs scurried down from the helm.

"Does it matter, William? They're blowin' holes in me ship… while me family's on board!"

----------

"Mamá, make them stop!" John continued to cry into Katrina's side.

"I can't, sweetheart," Katrina tried to calm her son. "We have to wait this out."

Katrina looked over her crying children. Little Jack was holding on tightly to her right side. Little John was holding tightly to her from her left. And her youngest, her daughter Karina, was in her lap, crying into her chest. Katrina's mind began to race in finding a way to comfort her children. It wasn't until she looked up at Elizabeth close-by with Emily in her lap and Will at her side that a thought struck her.

"Yo, ho, yo, ho, a pirates life for me," Katrina began to sing softly down to her children. "We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot… drink up me hearties, yo ho… we kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot…"

"Drink up me hearties, yo ho."

Katrina looked up again to fine a thin smile playing on Elizabeth's lips. She, too, remembered the silly song. The two together began singing it a little louder to the children: "Yo, ho, yo, ho, a pirate's life for me…"

----------

"Alright, men!" Jack yelled down at his crew. "They're almost 'ere! I want 'alf o' ye t' board their ship and take it o'er… do whate'er ye got t' do t' control o' that ship! The rest o' ye are t' remain 'ere and defend the Pearl! Do I make meself clear?!"

"Aye, captain!" the crew responded in unison.

As the crew of the Pearl dispersed to follow out Jack's commands, the large French vessel came into alignment along the starboard side.

"Get o'er there!" Jack bellowed to those with ropes at hand ready to swing onto the enemy ship.

The men instantly obeyed and swung over onto the French ship. However, just as they landed on the opposing ship, members from that ship took off to swinging onto the Pearl, including its captain.

"Don't give 'em a bloody foothold on me ship!" Jack ordered to his remaining crew as they took up swords against the enemy.

"Jack Sparrow!" a strong, yet familiar, French voice called up to the helm.

"That'll be 'Captain Jack Sparrow', mate," Jack corrected as the man effortlessly walked through the battle and climbed up the stairs.

"My apologies, Captain Sparrow."

Looking over his sinister smile, powdered face, and dangling wig, Jack gave a small grin. "Ah, Captain Chevelle."

As the man began to give a small bow, he reached for his sword and in a flash the blade was pressed against Jack's neck.

"Parely?"

----------

"… we're rascals, scoundrels, villains, and naves, drink up me hearties, yo ho... we're devils and blacksheep and really bad eggs, drink up me hearties, yo-"

Suddenly the tip of a sword appeared in the door, having been plunged through from the other side, accompanied with a loud thud against it.

"What was that, Mamá?" little Jack asked with a shaky finger pointing at the metal object.

"Looks like someone got their sword stuck in the door, Jacky," Katrina did her best to play off the harsh truth of what was going on. "Not a very good swordsman."

All the children giggled in agreement.

"Not very good at all," little Will spoke up. "I bet Dad could beat that man!"

"Yeah!" little Jack nodded. "And I bet my dad could easily whoop his-"

"Jacky!" Katrina cut off her son. "Where did you ever learn such talk?"

"Oops," Jacky placed a hand over his mouth. "Sorry."

"What's wrong with what Jacky said?" little Will looked up at his mother.

Katrina and Elizabeth exchanged looks.

"Nevermind that, Will… let's continue on with the song," Elizabeth smiled gently down at her boy, "there's still a bit left to it."

----------

"Do you t'ink t'at will a'tually work dees time around, Jaque Esparrow?" Chevelle's thick accent questioned the pirate.

"Well, 'parley' is French… is it not?"

"Do not play such games wit' me, Jaque! Where eez ze chart?"

Jack blinked at Chevelle blankly. "What chart?"

"Ze chart t'at your fadder eez after… ze new chart o' ze Mediterranean."

Jack's brows came together in further confusion. "Me dad's after a chart of the Mediterranean Sea?"

Chevelle angrily pressed the silver blade deeper into Jack's neck. "Eez not t'at what I jus' esay?"

Seeing an advantage as Chevelle was clouded in anger, Jack kicked the older man back before pulling out his cutlass.

"Honestly, mate," Jack said as the two began to circle about each other. "I don't know what you're talkin' 'bout. Me dad hasn't said a word t' me 'bout this chart you're after."

Seeing that Jack was indeed telling the truth, Chevelle stopped moving. He then straightened up and seemed to be prepared to put away his sword.

"So, all's well?" Jack looked at the pirate a bit puzzled.

Chevelle, to Jack's disappointment, didn't put his sword away. Instead he pulled out a cloth and began cleaning the end of it. "Not equite, Jaque."

----------

"… a pirate's life for-"

A gun shot broke through the air, bringing the song to a stop as the children shivered and cried against their mothers. Seconds later another shot rang out and then the sound of the double-doors being kicked open.

Katrina and Elizabeth, still hiding at one side of the bed, hushed their children as they listened to the French voices. Katrina nor Elizabeth could understand them, but it was obvious from the sounds of papers being thrown, books toppling over, and drawers being opened that they were searching for something.

As the men stomped about the far end of the room, Katrina released her hold on little John to take hold of her dagger. However, due to the moment of bliss with Jack earlier, Katrina realized that she was no longer wearing it. She rapidly looked to Elizabeth, who shook her head that she too was without any weapon.

Taking a deep breath, Katrina looked at what was nearest her that could be used as a weapon until she could grab her sword that lay hidden behind her dresser at the adjacent wall… a nighstand? An oil lamp? A book? A hanging painting? Anything lying on her vanity? Then it came to her… her vanity chair.

Slowly Katrina removed her arms from her boys and sat Karina on the floor next to Elizabeth. In the process, she kept a finger to her mouth to indicate to her children to keep quiet.

"What are you doing?" Elizabeth mouthed in silence to her friend.

"Stay here," Katrina mouthed back as she silently crept away from the children before standing up.

Elizabeth anxiously watched her friend make her way to her vanity.

"Eh!" a man suddenly shouted. "La madam!"

As the shouting man made an attempt to grab Katrina, she took hold of her vanity chair and smashed him over the head with it. However, a man that had followed closely behind the other, did manage to grab her arm.

"Unhand me!" Katrina warned the French pirate as she slyly pulled her right foot back, hidden under her dress, into a preparation stance.

"Ha!" the Frenchman laughed. "You're comin' wit' me and goin' to 'elp me find-"

"Find nothing!" Katrina lashed out as she kicked the side of his head. The moment the stunned pirate let go of her arm, Katrina ran to her dresser.

"Not so fast!" Elizabeth's voice chimed as Katrina stood up with her sword at hand. She found Elizabeth with one of Jack's old cutlasses blocking an attack that was aimed at her.

"Thanks, Elizabeth," Katrina breathed as she thrashed her blade against the pirate's midsection.

"No problem," Elizabeth replied as she kicked the wounded man backwards. "Now, who's next?"

Of the three men left standing in the room, the loud noise of clashing metal coming from the deck, Katrina took notice of the man at the far left. "Captain Chevelle?"

"Chevelle, yes," the man said simply. "but captain… not yet."

"You look just like him… without the wig, of course… so who are you? His son?"

----------

"I don't ewant you to attack any more o' my country's ships, Jaque."

"Why not?" Jack parried and reposted. "I find it quite enjoyable… keeps me mind sharp."

The French captain retreated a few steps before attacking again. "But I do not elike it, Jaque!"

"Oh, come now, Captain Chevelle… so what if I'm bein' commissioned t' go after French trade and cargo ships?" Jack asked as he blocked another attack. "Is that why you're in that terrible floatin' device… so you could try t' catch me? Or did Captain Villanueva blow your ship up?"

----------

"Wee, Madam Esparrow."

"What are you doing here?" Elizabeth questioned. "Carrying out your father's work as one of the crew?"

Chevelle's son didn't look very happy at all at being acknowledged as a mere member of his father's crew.

"It is no business of yours, why it is that I am here-"

"King."

The pirate looked at Elizabeth, perplexed by her statement.

"Oh, did your father not tell you? I am still king of the brethren court."

"You being king makes no difference any more, Madam Turner. Times 'ave changed. Jaque Esparrow was a fool to cast heez vote to you."

"Jack is no fool!"

"No?" the pirate looked to Katrina. "Zen maybe you know where it is?"

"What?"

"Ze new chart o' ze Mediterranean. Ze one Jaque's fadder wants."

"We don't know of any chart," Elizabeth answered.

Chevelle's son, turning his gaze back to Elizabeth, motioned with a hand to his men to come for her.

At once, Katrina came to her friend's side, but as Elizabeth began fighting against one of the men, the son of Chevelle grabbed Katrina from behind as the other man pulled the sword out of her hand.

"Chevelle!" Katrina yelled as she struggled against the pirate, trying to kick and elbow the man.

"It's Claude, Madam Esparrow."

"We honestly don't know of what you speak of!"

As Katrina continued to struggle against Claude's arms wrapped around her waist, Elizabeth managed to bring the pirate she was fighting against to the floor in a bloody mess.

"Ah," Claude chuckled in amusement, "you bot' are fine women o' great estrength." The pirate then broke off into French to speak to his last standing comrade.

"What did you tell him?" Katrina demanded as she desperately struggled to resist Claude's forceful grasp around her waist.

"Not'ing, Madam Esparrow," Chevelle's son seemed to grin as he lifted her up and began carrying out into the horrible battle on the main deck.

As Katrina turned to look at Elizabeth, her eye caught a blur of something small racing by. After shaking her head, she refocused on Elizabeth again. The other pirate was trying grab her as well. It was right when it appeared he was going to outwit Elizabeth's running around when little Jack appeared and began throwing wooden toy blocks at the pirates' head.

"No, Jack, no!" Katrina began to scream as Claude carried her around the corner and up the stairs to the helm. "No, Jacky!" Katrina, now that her children were out of sight, began struggling against the pirate all the more.

"Let her go!" Will cried out as he dashed towards them between the fighting madness.

"No, Will! Go to my cabin! Go to Elizabeth! Get the children! Hurry, Will! Hurry!"

Torn, but knowing the greater importance of the children, Will ran with his sword at the ready to the Sparrows' cabin.

"This is unnecessary, Chevelle," Katrina could hear Jack's voice as Claude hauled her to the top of the stairs. "What about the brethren court?"

"You gave away your vote to a woman!"

"Ye say that like it's a bad thing. I wonder what Mistress Cheng would think o' you now, eh?"

"Jack!" Katrina called out with all her might as she saw the back of her husband once up at the halm. "Jack!"

"I'm a bit busy at the moment, love."

"Jack, I need your help! Look to where I am! Don't just listen!"

Making an effort to obey, Jack continued to fight in a circular path so that he and Chevelle traded places. Seeing Katrina, Jack's eyes widened in surprise at first before narrowing on the pirate that held her captive about her waist.

"Jack! Hurry! He's holding me too tight!"

In one swift movement, Jack parried Chevelle's blow with enough force to push him out of the way long enough to sprint to where Claude held his wife.

"Let her go," Jack said fiercely, his cutlass now just below the man's chin.

"Not until you 'and over ze chart!"

"Jack!" Katrina's panicking voice whined as she continued to make an effort to use her hands as barriers between the French pirate's arms and her small, but growing belly.

"Let her go," Jack said strictly as he raised the blade, causing Claude's chin to rise as well.

"First, ze chart!" Chevelle's voice came from behind Jack along the feeling of the tip of a sword.

"No!" Jack yelled as he whipped out his pistol in his left hand and pointed it at Chevelle. "First you back off and order this misfit son o' yours t' free me wife!"

"Ow!" Katrina began to whimper, tears streaming down her face.

"Now, Chevelle!"

"First, ze chart! Zen your wife!"

Jack cocked the pistol in his left hand and then pressed his cutlass just deep enough into Claude's skin so that blood trickled down his neck. "Ye either let me wife go right now… or Claude's head will be removed! Savvy?"


	32. Voyage to Shipwreck Cove: Part III

**Jack & Katrina**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy.

**Author's Note: **Well, so much for ending this with this added part… taking much longer than I intended… how did I get myself entangled in this? Anyway, reviews would be much appreciated!!! Thank you!

**Voyage to Shipwreck Cove: Part III**

"You wouldn't, Jaque… you're 'eart ez too esoft."

Katrina, who's hands were no longer any good as a barrier as they were now being pressed into herself, began crying loudly in panic and pain.

"Is it now?" Jack asked with hatred now burning in his eyes. Then in one simple motion, he cut a semi-deep gash along Claude's neck. As blood poured down his neck, Jack replaced his sword just below the gash, ready to cut again as he narrowed his eyes on Chevelle. "Just try me!"

"Let 'er go, Claude!" Chevelle immediately ordered to his son.

"I'm fine, Fadder. Don't worry about me. You said to take 'er until we got ze map."

Without warning, as Katrina continued to cry, Jack slashed another minor, but very bloody, gash across Claude's neck. Then , casually, Jack replaced his sword under that gash ready to create another.

"It is enot worth it, Claude-"

"But, Fadder…"

Jack struck another bloody line as the man began to protest. As Chevelle tried to move in attempt to save his son, Jack shoved the pistol harder against him.

"I esay No! Let 'er go! Now!"

Claude angrily obeyed his father. At once he opened his arms wide, causing Katrina to drop onto the deck like a sack of flour.

"Ye bastard!" Jack cursed at Claude before striking his cutlass deep along the open arm nearest him.

As Claude reeled in pain at the deep wound, Jack took a position between his wife and the other two pirates. "Get off me ship!"

"But I am enot done etalking wid you, Jaque."

Without any hesitation, Jack gave a warning shot at Chevelle's hat. "But I'm done talkin' wi' ye."

"Dis iz an outrage, Jaque Esparrow!" Chevelle growled. "But know dat I will get dat map from your fadder and from you… one eway or anoder!"

As Chevelle stormed down the stairs and began ordering his men to return to his ship, Claude looked on at Jack. "Just you ewait, Esparrow! I will get you back for dis and for attacking my country's eships!"

Jack rolled his eyes as the pirate followed after his father. And as soon as he was out of sight, he collapsed onto the deck beside his wife.

"Katrina?" Jack asked as he looked over his wife huddled in a ball. "You alright, love?"

"Yes," Katrina replied softly, almost tearfully. "I think so… but I'm so sore… it hurts…"

"Oh, love," Jack breathed worriedly. He then, carefully as he could, lifted Katrina up and carried down to their bed.

----------

"What happened to Mamá?" little John asked the moment he saw his father enter the cabin carrying Katrina.

"Nothin' lad," Jack said evenly. "Your mamá just isn't feelin' very well at the moment."

As Jack lowered Katrina onto the bed, Will came to his side with a whisper. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure," Jack whispered back as he watched his wife grab at her stomach and curl back into a ball. "Chevelle's son squeezed her too tight as he held her as a hostage up off her feet."

Will looked from Jack down at Katrina whining quietly. "How tight was too tight, Jack? You don't think any… damage… could have come from this, do you?"

"I don't know, mate. It's an odd situation."

"She's still too early," Elizabeth's voice came quietly from behind the men. "I don't think there's anything to worry about other than obvious soreness and possible appearance of bruises."

"Mamá?" Karina asked as she stood on her tip-toes, trying to get a good look of her mother.

"Hold up there, little love," Jack said sweetly as he scooped his daughter up in his arms. "We need t' wait 'til your mum feels better."

"Why is she sick, Daddy?"

Jack began to open his mouth to reply until he noticed his two boys looking up at him with anxious eyes. Not knowing the best way to answer, he found himself shutting his mouth without uttering a word.

"Karina," Will began kindly. "Doesn't your father look tired?"

As Jack arched a brow at Will, Karina replied, "Uh-huh."

"What do you say you, me, and Emily go hear a fun story from Uncle Gibbs while your mum and dad take a nap?"

"Mmm," Karina thought it over. "Otay... as long as mean weird-speaking pirates are gone!"

As much as Jack wanted to laugh at this reply, he was only able to give a weak smile.

"And what about you, boys? Care for another tale from Uncle Gibbs' seafaring adventures?" Will asked his son, little Jack, and John as he took Karina in his arms.

Agreement came swiftly from little Jack and little Will. John, however, didn't appear eager to leave his mother's side.

"Come on, John," Elizabeth said softly as she lowered herself down to his level. "You can sit with me and Emily."

John shook his head before looking over at the bed with watery eyes. "I want to stay with Mamá."

"Johnny," Jack said as tranquil as he could as he looked down at his son. "I'll be 'ere takin' care o' your mum. Go on wi' Miss Elizabeth. Ask your Uncle Gibbs t' tell you the story o' how I became chief o' the Pelegostos."

"But Daddy-"

"Shh, Johnny. Go on, now. No worries."


	33. Barbossa

**Jack & Katrina**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy.

**Author's Note: **This is a drabble based off of a suggestion/request presented to me by my loyal reader 'Olive' – I hope this came out somewhat alright… still not completely sure about it… might need to write another one with Barbossa… but anyway… You all read and let me know what you think of it!

**Barbossa**

"Understandable," Jack commented to his father from the sofa in the dimly lit living room, "but is there any _real_ reason ye like t' remain 'ere at Shipwreck Cove in the town o' Shipwreck?"

Teague looked up at his son from where he sat on the floor with his grandchildren, "It's the center o' the pirating world, Jacky. What better place for a man like me?"

Jack didn't say another word as he simply nodded his head. He then looked in the direction of the kitchen. "Love," Jack called to his wife, "Don't worry 'bout the dishes, I or me dad can take care o' them later. Why don't ye come o'er 'ere and rest?"

"Just a minute, Jack," Katrina called back through the doorway, "I'm almost done with drying the plates to put them away."

Teague chuckled as he looked up at Jack again, "Told ye, Jacky. I knew the moment ye all came in that she was in that stage."

"Aye," Jack said unhappily, not wanting to admit his father was right, "Your call."

Teague chuckled again.

"What's so funny, Granddad?" little eight-year-old Jack looked up from the miniature figure of a soldier he was playing with.

"Nothin', boy," Teague replied as he ruffled little Jack's messy dark brown hair before changing the subject, "How are ye doin'?"

"I'm winning, Granddad!" John cried out excitedly, not letting his older brother answer.

"Are ye, lad?" Teague looked down upon the bit of rug covered in red and blue miniature soldier figurines.

"Aye!" John cheered, "I ambushed Jacky's men!"

"I helped!" Karina suddenly spoke up as she crossed the floor from the kitchen doorway to her brothers, a piece of a muffin in her small hands.

"You did not, Karina," little Jack pointed out a bit roughly, "You've been with Mamá in the kitchen this whole time."

Karina gave her eldest brother a disapproving look. She then flipped back her black hair and asked, "So?"

"That's true," five-year-old John stood up to his little sister, having ignored her question, "You didn't help me."

"Not you!" Karina snapped before taking a bite of her muffin and adding, "I helped Mamá."

Teague laughed at watching this small scene play out and continued to laugh as the boys sighed with an "oh" while Karina took a seat in his lap.

"Granddaddy?" Karina looked directly up at the old pirate, "You tell story tonight?"

"O' course, me li'l lass," Teague replied, giving a kiss to her forehead, "Which story did ye want t' 'ere?"

"I dunno," Karina shrugged as she continued to look upward, "A fun one with pirates and treasure and-"

"And nothin' scary, Dad," Jack interrupted his daughter, "or she'll be havin' nightmares for weeks."

"Not that, Daddy," Karina snapped with an annoyed look at her father before turning back up at her grandfather, "Pirates, treasure, and mermaids!"

"Mermaids?" Teague laughed.

"Uh-huh," Karina nodded, "Mermaids. I like mermaids."

"But not too many mermaids in the story, Granddad," little Jack added, "More pirates than mermaids."

"Yeah," John agreed, "and big boats!"

"You mean ships, Johnny," little Jack corrected his brother.

"Oh, yeah," John replied, "Big ships!"

"What is this about mermaids and pirates and ships?" Katrina asked as she approached her children and Teague.

"Granddad's going to tell us a story!" John answered his mother with great enthusiasm as he looked up to her.

"Oh! Is that so?" Katrina grinned down at her son as she stood above him, combing through his coarse black hair. "What fun!"

"Uh-huh!" Karina giggled as she finished her piece of muffin, still seated in Teague's lap.

Katrina tried to laugh at her daughter's expression of delight, but it swiftly ended due to the pain of her bruised ribs. She then slowly walked over to the sofa Jack sat on and took a seat next to him.

"Careful, love," Jack helped his wife down onto the sofa.

"I'm fine, Jack," Katrina said with a wince.

Jack gave her a skeptical look.

Katrina rolled her eyes. "Well, as fine as I can be until I'm completely healed."

"All the more reason t' be careful," Jack said quietly. He then added under his breath, "Curse that Chevalle."

"It's over, Jack," Katrina stated firmly, a little irritated. "Let it go. I'll heal soon enough and these bruises will disappear. Then all will be as good as new, all right?"

"I know, love," Jack sighed as he stretched a hand behind Katrina along the backside of the sofa so that it could rest on her shoulder furthest from him. "But ye know 'ow I worry o'er you." His other hand took a protective position over her small, bulging belly.

"So, lads?" Teague asked his grandsons. "Any other requests 'fore I start me story?"

"Hmm," little Jack said aloud in thought. However, just as an idea came to him, a harsh knock came from the front door.

"Who is it?" Teague yelled towards the door, not bothering to get up to answer it.

"It's Hector, Teague," the rough voice replied from the other side. "Came by to drop off that updated chart o' the Mediterranean ye wanted."

"Ah, yes," Teague smiled to himself. He then turned back and shouted towards the front door, "Come on in, mate."

"Any way I can get a hold o' Chevalle now?" Jack whispered bitterly to his wife. "He's more then welcome t' kill Barbossa… he's the one who's actually got the map."

With a twist of the knob, Hector Barbossa entered the cozy dwelling of Teague Sparrow. The happy grin on his face soon fell away as his eyes grew big at the sight before him.

"How was the voyage?" Teague asked Barbossa, not having noticed his look of surprise. "The weather cooperate?"

"Aye," Barbossa forced himself to answer as he took in all the children surrounding Teague.

Teague Sparrow waited for Barbossa to say something more, but when the pirate didn't he intervened. "So where is that new chart, Hector?"

"Chart?" Barbossa asked confused as he turned his gaze from the two little boys to Teague. A second after questioning aloud, Barbossa remembered what he was there for. "Aye. The chart," Barbossa nodded as he pulled out a thick, rolled-up parchment, "Here be that what ye need, Captain Teague." Barbossa then handed over the parchment.

Teague at once unrolled it, taking in the map of the sea and its bordering lands. "Well, done, Hector."

"Yeah, pretty colors," Karina added cheerfully, causing Teague to chuckle.

Hector gave a half-smile in return, but his eyes kept darting between the three children. As Teague rolled the parchment back up, he finally noticed Barbossa's uncomfortable gaze amongst the children.

"Apologies, Captain Barbossa," Teague took Hector's attention, gesturing to the children around him. "These be me grandchildren."

"Grandchildren?" Hector struggled to ask. "As in… as in… children o' your son…" He eyed the eldest boy for a moment, for he looked all too similar of a certain pirate. "Jack?"

"Aye," Teague nodded then pointed a finger to cause Barbossa to look at the other end of the room.

Barbossa's eyes grew even wider at the sight of Jack, with a cocky grin on his face, waving "hello" with the hand that wrapped around his wife's shoulders.

Barbossa merely gave a thin smile with a nod of his head.

"This 'ere," Teague began speaking again, bringing Barbossa to look back down at him, "is Jacky, John, and Karina." Teague introduced each of his grandchildren as he pointed them out to the pirate.

"Ah," Barbossa managed to voice as he looked down upon each child. "Three more Sparrows."

"Actually," Jack spoke up from the sofa causing Barbossa to turn towards him again, "it'll be four Sparrows, mate."

Barbossa's brows had come together in confusion for a moment in trying to understand Jack's clarification. That is, until he saw Jack's fingers drumming against the ever-so-slight protruding belly of his wife.

"Four?" Barbossa's face dropped at the realization that Jack was not only having offspring, but four of them.

"Aye," Jack lifted his chin at Barbossa. "Four."

"_Aye, four as of now,"_ Barbossa thought to himself worriedly. _"Who knows if there be another after this one. Does anyone not realize the world can only deal wi' so many Sparrows at one time? Does Jack's woman know what she's doin'?"_

"Congratulations, Jack," Barbossa said through a forced smile. "And to you, Mrs. Sparrow."

Katrina looked at her husband from the corner of her eye before replying softly to Barbossa, "Thank you."

Barbossa eagerly looked away from Katrina down at Teague. "I should get goin'."

Teague couldn't help himself to smile knowingly. "Sure ye don't want t' stay, Hector?"

"Yeah, Mr. Baboza," little Karina cried out from Teague's lap. "Granddad's gonna tell a story 'bout pirates and treasure and mermaids and ships!"

Barbossa seemed lost at what to say back to the two-year-old girl, and so instead looked back to Teague. "No. I really should get back to me ship and crew."

Teague chuckled quietly. "Alright, Hector."

Barbossa gave a silent, small farewell salute to Jack, Katrina, and Teague before taking off out the front door.

"Oh, and Hector!" Jack called just as the pirate had nearly shut the door behind him.

"Aye?"

"A fair warning: Chevalle's searching high and low for that map. We were attacked on the way out 'ere. Keep an eye out for that loony."

Barbossa gave a nod and slight grunt in reply, and then he was gone.

"And I thought nothing scared that man," Katrina commented quietly to Jack after Barbossa left, the children having resumed to playing with their grandfather.

"I know what ye mean, love," Jack laughed. Then bringing his lips to his wife's ear whispered, "But now that we know that multiple miniature versions o' me goin' about is what scare him… we should go back t' that first suggestion ye 'ad 'bout 'ow many children t' have."

"And what suggestion was that?" Katrina whispered back with an arched brow of curiosity.

"The one 'bout birthing an entire crew," Jack teased viciously as he began rubbing her small, swollen belly.

"Jack Sparrow!" Katrina cried out before lowering her voice again. "We had agreed to four and four only!"

"Oh, but, love," Jack taunted as he tried to suppress a chuckle. "Think o' what fun can come from havin' more than four… think of a horrified Barbossa… how he – or any other mutinous pirate, for that matter – wouldn't be able t' hide from a single Sparrow… ever!"

"Oh, really?" Katrina mocked her husband with a devious smirk.

"Aye, love," Jack teased again. "It would be a great way t' get back at Barbossa."

"Ha!" Katrina laughed at Jack. "It would simply be a lot of work on my part! And as for Barbossa, he probably won't be around long enough to be attacked by all _your_ children, especially at the rate we're having them."

"Good point, love," Jack gave his most charming crooked grin. "I'll be sure t' work much harder next time 'round."

"Nice try," Katrina remarked with a very flirtatious smirk, "but absolutely not! Four is my limit."

"Bugger!" Jack mockingly announced his defeat to his wife. "Then I hope ye 'ave a better way I can get at that man."

Katrina laughed as she shook her head in the negative. "No, I don't Jack." She then hinted at Jack to look towards their children. "But I'm sure if you asked your children for a suggestion they could give you a few ideas of what to do."

Jack turned his gaze to see what Katrina was talking about. His little girl was echoing everything little Jack was saying, verbatim. As little Jack was trying desperately to get his little sister to stop repeating what he said, he was also trying to cheat his way in the game he played against his younger brother. John, naturally, fought against his older brother's numerous attempts at cheating with loud accusations while fending himself from his little sister's wild kicking by trying to flick back at her arm.

"Jacky," Teague called to his son. "Think ye need t' come get your daughter and break off the boys."

A groan escaped Jack's lips as he reluctantly unwrapped his arm from behind his wife and released his hand from her belly.

"Still want more than four?" Katrina jeered at her husband as he slowly stood up.

"No," Jack sighed, looking down at his wife. He then added in a whining voice, "But I do want t' do somethin' to get at Barbossa… and lots o' li'l versions o' me running around would 'ave been the perfect thing to annoy and scare off that man forever."

Katrina shook head with a light laugh, a hand holding the right side of her ribs. "Well," she began calmly, a smile still at her lips, "unless you want to deal with more than four children at one time, I suggest that you form a new plan."

"Fair enough, darlin'," Jack nodded, as he started to walk away toward the children. "Fair enough… for now."


	34. Monster

**Jack & Katrina**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy.

**Author's Note: **A fun little drabble! Hope you all like it! Let me know!

**Monster**

It was just past midnight when the piercing scream woke Katrina. A second later, Jack woke up to the high pitch, yet familiar, sound too.

"It's Karina," Katrina said as she began to roll onto her side to help herself sit up. Jack, however, put his hand to his wife's shoulder to gestured for her to stay put.

"You're far too big right now, love," Jack said gently as he got up from their bed, "t' be up and down all night wi' this li'l one. I got 'er."

Just as Katrina was about to protest, though the truth of the state of her pregnancy was very obvious, a loud call rang out, "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!"

Jack chuckled, looking at Katrina, "Not t' mention that she apparently wants me."

The pirate kissed his wife on the forehead before heading out of their room and down the hall.

"What is it, little love?" Jack asked sweetly as he entered his little girl's room.

"I heard it again!" Karina piped up, her covers wrapped tight around her.

"What did ye hear, little love?"

"The monster," Karina whispered with fear.

"Oh, aye," Jack remembered from earlier in the week, "Where did ye hear the sound come from?"

"Under my bed," the three-year-old whimpered.

"Well, at least it's not in the armoire no more" Jack gave a small smile, "And now that we know where it is, we can get rid o' it, savvy?"

"Uh-huh," Karina agreed.

Jack looked around his daughter's room in search of something suitable for a weapon to kill "the monster that made too much noise under the bed."

"Hmm," Jack thought aloud as he looked about the numerous toys.

"Why don't you use your sword, Daddy?" Karina spoke up.

"My sword?" Jack looked to his daughter puzzled, "But that sword's in Mamá and Daddy's room. Let me see if I can find…"

"No, Daddy!" Karina cut her father off, "Use your sword! You're good with the sword! It will work!"

"Ye think so, do ye?" Jack looked at his little girl suspiciously for a moment before playing along, "Alright… but can ye 'old out 'ere 'til I get it and come back?"

"Uh-huh," Karina replied nervously, "Be fast."

"I will, little love," Jack promised.

The pirate captain then sprinted back down to the room he shared with his wife. Once in there he took up his cutlass and then hurried back to Karina's room.

"I'm back, my li'l darlin'," Jack breathed heavily from running.

"Good," Karina's voice came from within a bundle of blankets. A moment later she poked out her head, "Can you hurry and make it go away?"

"Aye, little love," Jack nodded. He then unsheathed his sword and crawled half-way under the bed with the weapon in his hand.

"There ye are!" Jack yelled to nothing in particular, knowing his daughter was listening from the bed above, "Ye 'orrible beastie! Thought I told ye t' leave me daughter alone not long ago! If ye don't leave this instant, I swear on pain o' death that I'll cut ye up wi' me sword!"

Jack allowed a moment of silence pass before saying in a very deep, rough voice, "No! I like being under this bed! It's even better than the armoire! I will not leave!"

"Ye leave me no choice, mate," Jack said in his usual voice, "But I'll give ye one last chance… get out now or be prepared t' face the consequences!"

In his "monster" voice Jack then declared, "No! I don't want to leave!"

"Very well," Jack's voice came back to normal, "You brought this upon yourself!"

At this, Jack began banging his sword against the underside of the bed and the floor, creating all sorts of noise while his legs, which could be seen sticking out from under the bed, moved about wildly. He added some shouts of threats in his regular voice, as well as some "monster" grunts, moans, and cries for help.

Within minutes Jack came out from under the bed victoriously. Beside the few dust bunnies that had attached themselves to his pants and bare chest, he found getting down on the floor fully worth the smile given to him by his little girl.

"You got him, Daddy?" Karina beamed up at her father as he sheathed his sword.

"Aye," Jack winked at his daughter, "The terrible monster is no more, little love."

Karina stood up on her bed, untangled herself from the mess of blankets, and ran over to her father.

"So no more noise?" Karina asked as she jumped up to Jack.

The pirate swiftly caught his little daughter in his arms, "Aye, my li'l darlin'… no more monster… no more noise."

"Yay!" chimed Karina throwing her arms around her father's neck.

"Shh," Jack tried to say as he chuckled lightly, "You'll wake up your brothers."

"Oh, oops," Karina said as a hand covered her mouth, "Sorry, Daddy."

Jack chuckled again as he bent down to release Karina onto her bed, "It's alright, little love… but now it's time to go back to sleep."

"Awe," Karina whined, apparently very much awake now.

Jack put Karina down and fixed her blankets so that they covered her properly.

"Can't I sleep with you and Mamá?" Karina whined again.

"Sorry, little love, not for now," Jack said softly as he sat on the edge of her bed, "Mamá is too big carrying the baby for you t' sleep wi' us."

Karina pouted at her father's answer but quickly bounced back with another attempt, "What if you slept here with me, Daddy? I can put my bunny, teddy, and puppy over here so there's more space."

Jack smiled at his daughter, "That's sweet, little love, but this bed is still too small for Daddy… plus, ye know that Mamá needs Daddy right now 'til the new baby comes, right?"

Karina's hopeful face fell, "Yes, I know."

"Don't be sad, li'l darlin'," Jack said gently, his heart sinking at the sight of Karina's gloomy face, "We'll do somethin' fun tomorrow… just the two o' us. Agreed?"

"Aye," Karina sighed sadly with a small nod.

"Oh, everythin' will be alright, my little Karina," Jack said as he bent over and kissed each of her cheeks, "I love you very, very much. Ye know you're Daddy's li'l treasure, right?"

"Uh-huh," Karina replied with a small smile.

"See you in the morning?"

"Uh-huh."

Jack gave another kiss to his daughter's forehead before standing and walking away from the bed.

"Love you, Karina," Jack said when he reached her door.

"Love you," began Karina before a big yawn interrupted, "too, Daddy… 'night."


	35. Pearl: Part I

**Jack & Katrina**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy.

**Author's Note: **I know it's been a while… anyhow… here's a mean addition… you can find out why it's so mean… well, why I'm so mean… nonetheless, let me know what you think of it! Hope you can (somewhat) enjoy this!

**Pearl: Part I**

"See?" Will asked his son among the children that had run up the gangplank onto the Pearl. "Didn't I tell you it would be a short trip this time?"

The eight-year-old gave a shy grin before clasping his arms around him.

In turn, nine-year-old Jack and six-year-old John did the same with their own father when they reached him, having run aboard swiftly after little William.

"Oi! Careful!" Jack chuckled as the boys nearly toppled him over. "Ye lads need t' stop growin'!" He gave each of them a tight hug in return before gesturing with his head to Gibbs to get the cargo unloaded.

"Wait for me!" a high-pitched voice cried out. Jack turned his head back toward the gangplank in time to his three-year-old daughter let go of Emily's hand and run to him.

"Oh, no! You, too?" Jack teased just as Karina crashed into his legs between her older brothers. "The three o' ye are goin' t' be the end o' me!"

The boys laughed at this as they tightened their grasp. "Well, that's what you get for not taking us with you!" little Jack teased back. "Yeah!" little John added.

Jack shrugged. "Fair enough." He then looked down at his little girl. "And what about you, my li'l love? Any reason for tacklin' your ol' Dad?"

Karina merely looked up from where she held tight around her father's knees. "Nope. I just missed you. A lot."

"Ah," Jack smiled. "No hard feelings, then?"

"Nope. Just missed you."

"Well, then, my li'l love," Jack said as he gave Karina a wink, "I suggest ye move back for a moment."

A big smile came across Karina's face as she willingly let go of her father and walked a couple of feet away.

"So, lads," Jack said calmly, "not happy I left without ye, ye say?"

"Mmmhmm," both boys replied as they tried harder to hold onto their father.

"Well, then, what do ye think o' me doin' this…" At once Jack began tickling his sons, taking advantage of weak spots like around the neck and under the arms.

"No… no…" both boys tried to cry out between great spurts of laughter. "No… stop… no…"

"So that's your tactic for getting to the French," Jack heard Norrington's voice. "I always wondered what your secret was."

Jack let go of his boys to look up at the admiral with a wide grin. "Aye. I have my ways of gettin' t' them." As Jack and James greeted each other with a handshake, the Sparrow boys left their sides to play with little Will up at the helm.

"How was the trip?" James asked.

"Not bad. Not bad at all. Didn't run int' any problems. No worries."

Norrington caught sight of Gibbs helping a pirate from below bring up some cargo. "And I take it you found the _Eglantine_?"

"What remained o' her," Jack nodded. "You were right, mate, she was fully run a-ground. Not a pretty sight."

"Did she lose much of her cargo?"

"Nearly half, I figured. Got most o' what was left."

"Excellent," Norrington smiled happily. "And what about those aboard the ship?"

"Ye mean sailors? None that we saw."

"Hmm… then when you all searched the ship, did you come across any documents within the captain's-"

"Katrina?" Jack cut the admiral off when he saw his wife alongside Elizabeth and James' wife, Sophia who was carrying their one-year-old son, board the ship.

Norrington immediately turned around to see the women chatting away as they walked ever-so-slowly toward him and Jack.

"Katrina!" Jack protested out loud again as he ran up to his pregnant wife in a frantic, his arms immediately wrapping around her as best they could. Katrina, however, merely put a hand to side of the pirate captain's face. "Oh, how I've missed you!"

Jack swallowed his anger for the moment as he continued to hold her carefully. "I've missed ye, too, love."

After a loving kiss, Jack slowly pulling out of the embrace and then turned to Elizabeth whom he greeted with a feign cheer, "Lizzie!" He then grabbed the woman by the arm and hauled her off to the side away from Katrina and Sophia.

"What is she doin' 'ere? You were supposed t' make sure she doesn't do too much walkin'! I left her in your care, Lizzie!"

"Believe me, Jack!" Elizabeth whispered back harshly. "I tried so very, very hard to keep her in bed… and she has been doing perfectly fine this whole time while you've been gone. But since this morning when the children told her that they spotted your ship she fought with me to get her way to come see you. What could I do, Jack? I could only do so much with her… argue gently and carefully… you know how she is. If I had raised my voice in return it would have upset her more. Getting her more agitated and stressed out would've made matters far worse."

"I know, I know," Jack said through gritted teeth. "But that's beside the point." The pirate then removed himself from Elizabeth and returned to his wife. "Mi vida?"

"Si?" Katrina turned to Jack while in mid-conversation with Sophia.

"Let's get you back to bed, love," Jack said gently as he took one of her hands in his. "I think you've done enough walking and standing for one day. Savvy?"

"Oh, but, Jack," Katrina fussed. "I've been in bed for so long. It's tiring and boring."

Jack nodded, then kissed the back of his wife's hand. "I know, darlin', but please, we really should be gettin' ye back."

Katrina frowned. "Well, as long as you promise to lie next to me for a while. Promise?"

"Of course, love. The moment you lie down I will lie right beside ye."

Excusing themselves from Sophia, Jack began to carefully guide his wife in the direction of the gangplank. However, after just a few steps, Katrina grabbed Jack's arm with her free hand, bringing him to an abrupt halt.

"What is it, love?" Jack asked as calmly as he could.

"My water…" Katrina barely whispered with a hint of panic. "I think my water just broke."

Jack shook his head before urging her to take another step. "No, that can't be, love. I'm sure it's somethin' else-"

Katrina grabbed tightly to his arm again as she nearly doubled over. "Jack, I'm serious!" she nearly cried.

"No, no, no," Jack breathed. "It's too early… we've four more weeks at the very least…"

Katrina moved the hand that was clutched to Jack's arm to her belly as she nearly cried again, "Jack!"

With one of his greatest fears coming true, Jack lifted his head up in effort to find help. Spotting the back of Norrington, as he was speaking with Gibbs, Jack called quickly to him.

"What's wrong?" Norrington ran up to him and Katrina.

"The baby might be comin' too soon," Jack managed as he tried to help Katrina walk toward their cabin. "We need help. Now!"

Norrington at once shouted out at the top of his lungs, ordering different tasks to each person. "Turner, fetch Dr. Collins! Elizabeth, take Sophia and the children back to your house! The moment they've settled there, I need you back here! The rest of you be on alert if more help is needed!"

With all this said, Will, Elizabeth, and Sophia scattered to follow through with the admiral's orders. In turn, James came alongside Jack and helped lift up Katrina so that she didn't have to walk to the cabin. Gibbs seeing this, rapidly ran ahead and opened the doors for them.

"Just calm down, love," Jack tried to say as Katrina was lowered onto their bed. "Breathe, darlin', just keep breathing."

Tears were pouring like rain from the corners of Katrina's eyes as she squint with pain, a hand still at her belly, the other clutching to Jack's hand as if for dear life.

"Love?" Jack worried as he took a seat on the bed beside his wife, helping Norrington prop up the numerous decorative pillows with one hand. "Breathe."

"I… I…" Katrina stumbled to say as she forced to take in air as Jack said. "I… it's too hard… to breathe… and this… hurts… so very… much…"

Jack freed his hand from the pillows once Katrina looked to be in a better position and then began brushing her hair out of her face. "It's alright, love, I'm here with you."

Katrina merely nodded, her eyes now closed, tears still streaming down her face. Jack frowned and then looked up to James helplessly. "Is he 'ere yet?" he called to the admiral.

"I don't… I don't know."

"Well, go look, man!"

Norrington ran to the open doors and looked out. "I don't see anyone, Jack."

A high-pitched screech escaped Katrina's clenched teeth. She then gasped for air as she gripped Jack's hand even tighter.

"Oh, love," Jack sighed as looked on to his wife in pain. "Keep breathing."

"Elizabeth's coming up the gangplank," Norrington announced.

"What about Collins?" Jack yelled to Norrington as he found himself with clenched teeth as well, silently praying his wife wouldn't break his hand.

"No, I still don't see him… or Turner."

"Jack!" Katrina suddenly cried out.

"I'm right 'ere, love," Jack said sweetly. "What is it, darlin'?"

"This is… too much… something's… not right…"

Jack gulped and forced himself to breathe. "What do you mean, love? What's not right?"

"I… I… I don't… know… but I… I… I can feel… something's not…"

Another high-pitched scream cut off her sentence. Jack turned to Norrington who was still in the doorway, Elizabeth running up to him.

"Collins!" Jack shouted at them. "Where's Collins?"

Elizabeth pushed past Norrington and came on Katrina's other side.

"I don't know," Norrington began, but turned to look back out the doorway. "Wait! He's here! He's running this way… his wife, too… and another nurse… and there's Turner!"

"Tell them hurry! Tell them to get in here now!"

"Calm down, Jack," Elizabeth tried to say both calmly and strongly. She then looked to her friend. "Breathe, Katrina. Keep breathing. Can you get a deep breath?"

"Calm down?" Jack asked Elizabeth incredulously. "She just told me something's not right!"

"Shh!" Elizabeth hissed to Jack. "You're not helping the situation by panicking!"

A long scream momentarily interrupted Jack's argument with Elizabeth.

"We're here! We're here!" Doctor Collins announced as he hurried to replace Elizabeth. He then began feeling her forehead and put two fingers to her wrists. "You're too early, Mrs. Sparrow."

"Yes, we've realized this!" Jack snapped. Elizabeth gave him a horrid glare.

Doctor Collins immediately took the black bag from his wife and moved to the foot of the bed where the other nurse was preparing towels and sheets for the delivery. Mrs. Collins signaled for Elizabeth to return to the bedside as she joined to help her husband.

"Shut the doors," Collins instructed aloud.

"Shut the doors, whelp!" Jack lashed out unnecessarily, Will was already shutting one of them.

"Captain Sparrow," Collins said evenly as he pushed back his sleeves. "If you are to stay here you must remain calm."

Jack said nothing, but turned his full attention to Katrina.

"Katrina," Collins said loud and clear. "I want you to start trying to push, but small pushes. Do you understand me?"

"Small pushes?" Jack looked back at the doctor. "But then…"

"Small pushes only, Katrina," Collins repeated. "Do you hear me?"

Katrina nodded her head vigorously.

"She understands," Elizabeth spoke for her. After fighting off a disapproving look from Jack, she lowered her voice to her friend. "Try giving a small push, Katrina. Just a small one."

To Jack's surprise, Katrina managed to squeeze his hand even more as she braced herself in giving a small push.

"Very good, Katrina," Collins said from the other end of the bed. "Give another just like that."

"You're doin' good, love," Jack said as he kissed his wife's forehead. "Keep it goin'."

"Fabulous," Collins praised again.

For several long minutes this was all Collins asked for, and all that Katrina did in obedience. Jack forced himself to hold his tongue and swallow his impatience.

"Excellent, Katrina," Collins' voice chimed. "Now this time, I need you try to give into a bigger push. I know it's difficult, but I need you to try."

"Do you think you can do that, Katrina?" Elizabeth asked as she finished wiping the tears from her friend's face with a kerchief yet again.

Katrina gave a quick nod.

"Alright, love," Jack tried to encourage. "Let's try a bigger push this time."

Nearly crushing his fingers, Jack watched as Katrina tried to do what Collins had asked of her. However, as she seemed to be in the middle of this attempt, Mrs. Collins came running to Elizabeth's side with a wet towel in her hands. Before he could ask what she was doing, Jack felt Katrina's grip loosen and second later her body collapsed, limp, against the mountain of pillows that supported her.

"What is it? What happened?" Jack found himself shouting to no one in particular.

Mrs. Collins had Elizabeth hold the towel to Katrina's forehead while her fingers wrapped around her wrist, a pocket watch in her other hand.

"She'll be alright," Mrs. Collins said coolly. "Her body needs to gather strength."

"Gather strength?" Jack held Katrina's left hand in both of his hands. "She's remained in bed all this time! She's done everything you've said… up until today! How could she not have strength?"

Mrs. Collins pressed her lips together before releasing Katrina's hand and looking directly at Jack. "It's a bit different this time around, Captain Sparrow."

"What do you-?"

"I'm fine. I'm fine, Jack," Katrina mumbled breathlessly.

Jack brought his face next to his wife's. "Are ye sure, love?"

Katrina's eyes began fluttering open but then squinted with pain before she turned her head to the side, into a pillow.

"Love? Katrina?"

"Right," Collins said, then ordered to his wife to come at his side and let the other nurse to continue checking on Katrina by Elizabeth's side.

"Help her up," Mrs. Collins directed the nurse. Both she and Elizabeth helped Katrina bring her head back up to sit correctly.

"Another try, Katrina," Doctor Collins said. "Help her, Catherine."

"Come on now, Ms. Katrina," Catherine said softly. "Another try."

"Another try?" Jack accused. "She's in no shape-"

"She has to. Right now."

"Give her a few more minutes of rest!"

"It's either now or…"

"Or what?" Jack bellowed.

"Or we lose the child."

Jack's head began to swim. He suddenly found himself feeling very disoriented in his own cabin.

"Come on, Katrina," Elizabeth cheered gently. "Give another try. One big push. Just one."

"Just… one?" Katrina breathed heavily, her grip slowly becoming tighter around Jack's hand.

"Yes, Katrina," Elizabeth gave a small smile. "Just one. Can you try right now?"

Katrina gritted her teeth again and appeared to be giving in to her body again for another attempt at a bigger push.

"Mrs. Collins!" Catherine suddenly called out. "The bag! She needs the bag!"

Jack shook his head of the dizzying feeling and focused solely on his wife.

"Big breaths, Katrina!" Elizabeth commanded, her voice with the tiniest bit of panic. "Not so fast! Take a deep breath! A full breath, Katrina!"

Jack noticed that Katrina, despite her progress to push, was breathing rapid, short breaths. Before he could utter a word to her, Mrs. Collins pushed past him with a flour sack. However, as Catherine held it in place while Mrs. Collins ran back to the desk to collect a few other odd-ball items, Katrina's body fell limp again.

"Out of the way, Sparrow!" Mrs. Collins shouted as she shoved him away from the bedside. "Elizabeth go rewet the towel! Catherine help me reposition her. Perhaps with her head more inclined this way…get your watch out…keep her mouth open…"

Jack couldn't take in the million of orders that flew out of the older woman's mouth as his head began to swim again. Yet, the feeling of drowning grew worse when he heard Doctor Collins shout to his wife to help him. Jack found himself swimming to return to his wife's side. She looked to be breathing, but that was it. Her eyes were closed and she seemed far paler than usual.

"What is… what is happening?" Jack mumbled to Elizabeth as she assisted Catherine, but she gave no reply. Jack swallowed and tried to focus again. This time he yelled. "Someone tell me what is happening!"

"Get him out of here!"

Obliging to Doctor Collins' orders, Will came to Jack's side and began tugging on his arm to escort him out of the cabin.

"No!" Jack fought. "No! I'm not leaving!" He then reached out to stroke Katrina's cheek.

"Please, Jack. The fresh air will do you good."

"No, Will!"

"Get him out of here, now!" Doctor Collins said again. "He'll make things worse if he remains!"

"That's not true! She needs me!" Jack retorted.

"She can still hear you and it's stressing her out!" Collins yelled. "Her body needs peace, and it needs peace now! You don't understand how delicate the situation is!"

Jack's face fell. "Oh, God!" He then pushed Will away as he took up his post again and held Katrina's hand. "Oh, Katrina! Katrina, do you hear me? Mi amor? Escuchame!"

"Get him out!"

This time, Norrington helped Will – each taking an arm – drag Jack out of the cabin. Norrington immediately shut the doors behind them and stood in front them like a guard.

The moment Jack's arms were free he pulled out his pistol, cocked it, and pointed it straight at Will's heart. "How could ye do that t' me?" However, just as was about to pull the trigger, Norrington grabbed his arm from behind and had his aim changed to the open sea. The gun went off.

"Bastard!" Jack cried out as he tossed his gun to the side and pulled out his cutlass.

"Put it away, Jack," Norrington said calmly. "It's not worth the fight."

"You took me away from her! That might have been my final…"

Norrington smacked Jack across the face with a glove. "Don't you be thinking that way, Sparrow!"

Rage in his eyes flared. Jack at once began attacking Norrington, who had luckily drawn out his sword in time to block those angry attacks. In fact, that's all he did throughout the several minutes of Jack's tantrum; up until the moment he grew tired and knocked the cutlass out of the pirate's hand.

Losing another weapon, however, did not stop Jack. He somehow continued his angry momentum as he tried throwing punches at both Norrington and Will. With every punch getting blocked, and the length of time making him grow weary, Jack eventually stopped his efforts at man-to-man combat. Instead, he crumbled down onto his knees on the wooden deck. He then collapsed forward in defeat, his head on the charcoal wood, his hands fisted and banging into the deck at either side of him. Will and James exchanged looks, but didn't know what to do. Neither of them had ever seen the great Captain Jack Sparrow crash.

"Oh, God!" Jack breathed angrily as his fists continued to ram into the wood by his head. "Why? Why did I 'ave t' push me luck? Why did I 'ave t' take one last opportunity?"

As Will got down on one knee beside Jack, the pirate inhaled sharply. "Tia Dalma!"

Will ignored the random mentioning of the mystic. "It'll be alright, Jack."

"No, Will," Jack sighed. "No, it won't. It's all my fault! Tia Dalma was right! She knew this was going to happen!"

"Oh, you don't know that for sure."

"It all makes sense now… she got on me… ye saw 'er… it's all my fault…"

"Tia Dalma may have warned you as well, Jack, but how can you say that it's even your fault, Jack? Sometimes things are simply more complicated than other times…"

"No! You don't understand! This is all my fault!"

"If I remember clearly," Norrington tried to lighten the mood. "It does take two to tango."

Jack slammed his fist against the deck before sitting up. "Collins told us when Karina was born that we had to be more careful! He told us that Katrina could have one more child at most..."

"So you had the opportunity to have one more and you took it," Will tried in a lighter tone, following James' example. "Nothing wrong with that, Jack."

"Are ye bloody deaf and blind? O' course there's somethin' wrong wi' this! Tia Dalma even warned me that this could cost me… and told Katrina she'd 'ave to endure another rough journey… everything sounded too similar to… and then… the Kraken…" Jack suddenly gasped. "Katrina was afraid she'd lose me again…" His eyes went wide. "_I _might lose Katrina… or the babe… or… both could…"

A sudden smack to the back of Jack's head came from Norrington's hand. "You start thinking like that again and I'll knock you out for good! Nothing bad is going to happen, pirate! Get that through your head!"

As Jack massaged the back of his head and the three of them became quiet, a panicked cry could be heard from the other side of the double doors. "I can't! I can't do it again!"

"But all we need is one more, Katrina," Doctor Collins' voice said above her sobs. "One more. That's it."

In a flash, Jack was up running toward the unguarded doors. Yet, just as he seemed to be within grasp of a handle Gibbs appeared. "I can't let ye do that, captain." The first-mate then gestured with his head in the direction Jack had just come from. "Admiral's orders."

"How? When?" Jack spat before giving up as he heard another cry from Katrina. He swiftly pressed his ear to the door.

"Almost there," Collins said as Katrina released a scream. However, it was quickly cut off.

"Keep that towel there," Jack heard Mrs. Collins direct. He then heard the doctor again, "Got her. Quickly, Beatrice. Take her. I need her face cleaned immediately. Be careful with that arm. Make sure you keep her head like that on the desk."

Jack slowly pulled his face away from the door. James, Will, and Gibbs looked just as horror stricken as he did. "I don't 'ear anything," he mumbled to his men, panic quickly filling his eyes. "I don't 'ear anything. I don't 'ear Katrina… I don't 'ear the baby… _our baby_… I don't 'ear…"

Just as Jack began to melt back down toward the deck, he shook his head and instead grabbed the door handle angrily. "Let me in!" he shouted when he discovered the doors were locked. Will and James swiftly took up his arms again and dragged him away.

"No!" Jack protested roughly. "Let me go! I need t' see her!"

Will and James said nothing as they took Jack to the other end of the ship where he fell to the deck again; this time, tears freely falling.

"Have faith, Jack," Will said kindly as he stood looking down at the broken man. "And have patience."


	36. Pearl: Part II

**Jack & Katrina**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy.

**Author's Note: **Here's the conclusion to the previous chapter. Please let me know what you think of it… also, I'd still very much would love to receive ideas on short-stories you'd like to see with these characters, so don't hesitate to throw something my way! Well, go on and enjoy! Be sure to review! Thank you!

**Pearl: Part II**

Numerous, long, heart-wrenching minutes later the doors to the captain's quarters opened. Jack remained on the deck lost in the overwhelming rip-tide of foreign emotions. Will and Norrington continued to stand over him, still not sure what to do.

"Jack," Elizabeth called timidly, her voice slightly cracking, from the doorway. "You can come in now."

Jack shook his head sadly. "I can't. It's too late."

Elizabeth gestured for Will and James to lift the pirate up to his feet. "No, Jack. You're not too late. Not at all."

Once forced to his feet, Jack looked up at Elizabeth. Though he was far from her, he could see that despite her face being glittered in tears, she held a small smile. Then, with the help of Will and James, he began to walk toward the cabin.

"How is everything?" Jack whispered to Elizabeth when Will and James finished escorting him to the double doors.

Elizabeth opened her mouth as if to answer, but instead quickly shut it and shook her head as tears ran down her face. She then hurried out of the doorway to let Jack fly to the bedside.

"Katrina?" Jack called softly as he stroked his wife's hair away from the wet towel covering her forehead. "Katrina, love?"

Slowly opening her eyes, Katrina turned her head so that she could see the pirate more clearly. "Jack?"

"Oh, thank God," Jack exhaled and then added a bit louder, "How are ye feelin', love?"

Katrina seemed to force a small smile. "Alright."

Jack frowned, but gave a loving kiss to her lips.

"Have you seen her?"

Jack blinked. "Who?"

Katrina choked on an unexpected sob. "Our daughter." She paused. "They won't let me see her yet." Tears spilled out of her eyes again. "They won't let me hold her."

Before he could utter a word of comfort, Katrina twisted her body as best she could and cried into Jack's shoulder. Jack felt his heart sink as he wrapped his arms tightly around his wife, realizing why Elizabeth was so sad in the doorway.

"Now, now, love," he tried to say calmly. "Don't worry 'bout a thing. Let me go see what's goin' on."

With another loving kiss, Jack carefully parted his wife and looked around the cabin. Collins, his wife, the nurse, and Elizabeth were huddled around his desk. He found himself wondering how he had miss this. Taking a deep breath, Jack forced himself toward his desk and leaned toward Elizabeth. "So what be goin' on 'ere, Lizzie?"

Elizabeth spun around in surprise, her eyes still full of water.

"Well?"

Elizabeth seemed to try to speak to him again, but failed. Instead she dropped her head, her water eyes gazing toward the top of his desk, and stepped out of his way.

In a matter of seconds, as Jack closed in the space between himself and the desk, his eyes grew large with worry and fear. There, on the top of his desk lying among a bundle of blankets and towels was a tiny baby the size of his hand, with little blue-black bruises spotted all over its body. The nurse was gently holding the baby's head to the side and at an angle, cooing soft melodies. Mrs. Collins was rubbing the chest and from time to time letting a drop of some clear liquid into the open mouth.

"Oh, God," Jack gasped.

Dr. Collins shot his head up to look at the pirate captain. "Not to worry, Captain Sparrow," he smiled. "She's doing excellent."

Jack swallowed. "But she's… she's so tiny…"

"She's just tiny because she came out too soon," Mrs. Collins added as she, too, smiled, looking down at the baby. "But she'll be perfectly fine."

"But those markings…"

"Little bumps and bruises from the cord," Dr. Collins explained. "But we got her untangled. Everything's all better now."

"Isn't it, little one?" Mrs. Collins said sweetly down at the baby. "Yes. You're all better now."

Jack swallowed another lump that was rising in his throat. "So… she's really alright? She's breathing? And those bruises will disappear?"

Mrs. Collins looked up at Jack with a loving smile. "Yes, Captain Sparrow. It will take some time before she'll be as strong as she should be, but we will get her there. And she'll be even more perfect."

Jack forced himself to nod. "But we can't move her yet, can we?"

Mrs. Collins shook her head and looked past him to the bed where Katrina lay understanding his question. "I'm afraid not. But the moment we can I promise we will give her to you both."

Jack nodded again before choking back tears as he whispered, "Thank you."

He then lowered himself down to his knees and gave the baby an ever-so-soft kiss to the forehead. There he remained, his eyes fixed on the tiny figure.

"Any names?" Elizabeth finally spoke aloud.

Jack turned his eyes up to her. "We hadn't really discussed anything..." He then fell silent as he studied his baby – another little girl.

_Littler_, he told himself. _Tinier… and very fragile… and very precious… and_, he shoved away more tears, _all black and blue and purple…_

"Pearl," the name escaped his mouth before he had even given himself time to think it through.

Elizabeth's eyes quickly filled with water as a faint smile appeared at her lips. "Like the ship?"

"Like the jewel… like the hidden treasure," Jack whispered as he looked back to his newborn daughter, his thumb and index finger holding her tiny hand. "Pearl. Me Pearl. Me true Pearl."

After a long moment adoring every little breath the baby girl took, a call came for him from the bed. Suddenly torn between his two girls, Jack reluctantly let Elizabeth take his place as he scurried over to his wife.

"Will they let me see her now?" Katrina pleaded the moment he was in her line of sight.

Jack shook his head as he took a seat on the bed. "Sorry, love. She's too fragile t' move."

Katrina blinked tears away. "How bad is she, Jack? What did I do to her?"

"Shh," Jack immediately shushed her panic. "You did nothin' wrong, love. Pearl's fine. She's just a li'l weak. But the moment she's strong she'll be in your arms. I promise."

"Pearl?"

Jack mentally kicked himself. "Aye, love," he began hesitantly. "It's just a name I come up with. We don't 'ave t' use it. I'm sure you've got somethin' better…"

"No, Jack, I don't," Katrina said thoughtfully. "Pearl. That seems rather appropriate doesn't it?"

Jack's brows shot up. "What d' ye mean, love?"

"I meant that she was born on the Black Pearl." Katrina paused as her eyes narrowed. "Why? What influenced you to name her 'Pearl'?"

"Well, me ship's name was an influence," Jack recomposed himself. "But also her appearance… I suppose."

Katrina's eyes began to slowly grow wide with worry. "What do you mean? What does she look like?"

"Well," Jack gulped, "she's very tiny…"

"How tiny?"

Jack extended a hand toward his wife. "The size o' me hand."

Both of Katrina's hands flew to her mouth as she gasped.

"And pearls are really tiny," Jack tried to add in a lighter voice.

Katrina gradually lowered her hands. "Is that all? Is it just because she's tiny that the name came to you?"

Jack's eyes fell to the bed. "No."

Katrina reached out a hand to grasp her husband's. "Tell me."

Jack shook his head again. "Ye don't want t' hear it, love."

Though her eyes were full of tears, Katrina looked at Jack defiantly. "Yes, I do."

This made Jack chuckle. "After all you've been through today…"

"Go on. Tell me. I want to know."

Jack sighed. "She's not just tiny, Katrina. She's covered in li'l black'n'blue bruises."

"Oh, my baby!" Katrina cried.

"Shh, it's alright, love. Dr. Collins said they'll be gone soon."

"But bruises from what?" Katrina cried on. "What happened to her?"

"I don't know, love. They only told me that she was tangled up wi' the cord."

"Oh, God!" Tears rained down her face again.

"Hush now, Katrina," Jack said gently as he brought a hand to her cheek. "Just listen to how I got the name." Katrina gave a silent nod. "At first I thought of being born on the ship. That lead t' me thinkin' o' me ship's name: the Black Pearl. Then I thought o' her bein' so tiny. But then I also thought 'bout how she looked… like… one…"

"Looked like what?"

"That she looked like a black pearl." Jack paused. "What a terrible thing t' do… name me own daughter like that… sorry, love… I don't think I got this father-role down yet… probably won't ever…"

Katrina gave Jack a sad smile. "I'll have none of that. You are a wonderful father."

Jack rolled his eyes as a humorless chuckle escaped his mouth.

"You are. And, though this is a sad story of how you came to name our daughter, I think it's lovely."

Jack's eyebrows knitted together. "Are ye sure, love?"

"Yes. I think the name 'Pearl' is perfect for her."

Jack's brows didn't move. "I think ye need more time t' think this o'er, love. It's been a long day…"

"Stop, Jack," Katrina's smile grew wider. "I may be incredibly tired, but I am in my right mind. I want that name for our daughter. I want her to be Pearl."

Jack's brows relaxed as he leaned into to his wife to steal a few kisses. "Then she will be called as ye say, love. From this point onward she'll be our little Pearl."


	37. Tattoos

**Jack & Katrina**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy.

**Author's Note: **As I still seem to be stuck on my other stories… I find myself still pouring into these little ficlets. Let me know what you all think of this! Please! I hope it's ok!

**Tattoos**

All had gone well. Very well, in fact. The pathetic French vessel easily caved in and nearly handed over all its plunder on a silver platter. However, just as Jack followed the last of his crewmen onto the Pearl a dart pierced his heart as he heard one French sailor mumble to another how unthreatening the black ship appeared with the numerous barnacles appearing above the waterline. This, naturally, brought Jack to anchor the Pearl at the nearest uninhabited island.

"How we 'bout doin' 'ere, gents?" the pirate captain asked as he stepped into the cargo hold.

Gibbs looked up from a pile of rich fabrics, but before he could open his mouth little nine-year-old Jack jumped in from beside him. "Not bad, Dad!"

At this, Gibbs merely grinned at Sparrow. "Aye, not bad at all."

"And you sailors?" Jack turned his head to where a pile of spices lay for the count.

"Still counting," eight-year-old William the Third replied, his eyes fixed in concentration as his hand pointed at different items.

"Yeah, Dad," six-year-old John added. "Still counting."

Jack chuckled. "Is that so?"

"Aye, Jack," the former blacksmith spoke up as he etched a mark in the parchment he held. "We're still counting, so go away."

Jack chuckled again before giving a nod and pivoting around to leave.

Through the doorway and up the stairs Jack made his way to the main deck.

"Look, Karina!" Jack heard his wife announce as he emerged from below deck. "Daddy's right there!"

In no time at all the little three-year-old collided into his legs.

"Why 'ello there, me li'l love," Jack smiled down at his daughter.

"Daddy, you said I could help take care of the ship!"

"Aye, I remember sayin' that."

"Well, what can I do?"

"What do ye mean 'what can ye do?'" Jack frowned as he combed a hand through her dark hair. "I though we already discussed this. You, my Karina, are t' help your mother clean out our room."

"But that's not taking care of the ship! I wanna do something that-"

"Oh, but, me li'l love, that _is_ takin' care o' the ship! That's the most important part o' the whole ship!"

Karina's pout was instantly replaced by a look of skepticism – one all too familiar to Jack as had been given many times in the past by his wife. "It is?"

"O' course it is, darlin'!"

"Why?"

Jack swiveled his head left and right, looking out across the deck, before lowering himself to his little girl to whisper, "Because it's the captain's quarters. And the captain's the most important person on this ship."

"Oh," Karina whispered in a mix of awe and understanding.

"And who is the captain o' this ship?"

Karina brightened into a big smile. "You are!"

"And who's family stays in the captain quarters?"

"Our family!"

"Right ye are, me li'l love," Jack said as he straightened up and took one of her small hands in his. "Now let's get back t' your mum so you can begin helpin' her, shall we?"

"Uh-huh," Karina nodded.

The two then walked toward the captain's cabin where Katrina was in front of the double-doors holding up baby Pearl by her hands as she attempted to walk.

"And what 'ave we 'ere?" Jack teased as he and Karina came closer. "Me li'l Pearl tryin' t' get her sea legs already?"

"Perhaps," Katrina laughed before sweeping the babe up into her arms so that she could stand straight to properly speak to her husband. "So how is everything below deck?"

"Goin' well as of now," Jack shrugged. "They're still in the process o' countin' everythin'."

"Ah," Katrina smiled. She then turned her eyes to her eldest daughter. "I saw that you spoke to Daddy."

"Uh-huh."

"And what have you decided to do?"

"I'm gonna help clean the captain's quarters!"

"Are you?"

"Uh-huh."

"Are you ready to get started?"

Karina looked up at her father, not sure of what to say. Jack merely nodded down at her.

"Yeah, I think so."

Katrina's smile widened. She then turned back to her husband. "Imagine that. My daughter _now_ wants to help me."

Jack gave a lopsided grin. "She just needed a bit o' inspiration, love."

"Uh-huh," Katrina echoed her daughter. "Well, why don't we go in the cabin and get started. That way we can be all done by the time Elizabeth and Emily are done with cleaning the galley and cooking dinner."

After leaving little Karina to a proficient start at cleaning the captain's cabin with his wife, Jack walked along the brim of the Black Pearl eyeing the work of the rest of his crew cleaning the barnacles from his ship. The port side seemed to be cleaning up rather nicely, but the starboard side was another story.

"No, no, no!" Jack shouted down at Pintel and Ragetti. "You're not scraping hard enough!"

"Is this better, captain?" Ragetti offered as he gave an example of taking off a bit with the piece of iron he had.

"No, no! Stop that!" Jack cried out. "Don't go against the grain like that, man! You'll ruin me Pearl for good!"

"Aye, it would," Pintel agreed. "I tried t' tell him that, captain. This is the best way t' go about it." He then showed his way of attempting to break off a barnacle.

Jack brought his hand to his forehead with a groan. He then, with another irritated growl, stripped off his hat, coat, effects, and shirt and took hold of a rope to guide him to the two barnacle-heads trying to clean his ship.

"No!" Sparrow huffed we he arrived between the two pirates, taking the iron tool from Ragetti. "This is how ye clean me ship!"

For the rest of the afternoon Jack continued to help out in cleaning his ship – from the barnacle-covered hull to swabbing the main deck. And as he went about in directing his crew and joining in on the work, Karina, from the time the cabin was done being cleaned, stood at the doorway of the captain's quarters watching him.

"What are you doing, Karina?" Katrina asked as she approached her daughter after putting baby Pearl down for a nap.

"Nothing," Karina murmured, her eyes completely fixed on her father.

Katrina simply gave a small smile as she too looked across the deck at her husband. Jack had his beck toward them as he and a few other men were untangling and retying a few of the lines from the main mast.

"Mamá?"

"Yes, Karina?"

"Why is Daddy the only one with all those things on his back?"

"You mean the tattoos?"

"Uh-huh."

"I don't know."

"Hmmm… Mamá?"

"Yes, Karina?"

"What do the tattoo things mean?"

"Well, what you see on your father's back is a poem."

"A poem?"

"Yes, a poem… something like the words of a song."

"Oh. And what does the poem say?"

Katrina smiled to herself as she placed on her daughter's head. "Why don't you ask him to tell you about it when he's done working."

"Oi, it's so bloody hot out there!" Jack declared upon enter his cabin an hour later.

"Are you all done, Daddy?" Karina asked as she jumped off the bed from reading a book with her mother.

"Nearly there, me li'l love," Jack nodded before grabbing the bottle of rum off his desk and taking a large gulp of it.

"Daddy?" Karina questioned as she came closer to her father.

"Yes, me li'l love?"

"What do all those words on your back say?"

Jack choked on his rum.

"What was that, me li'l darlin'?"

"The tattoo things all over your back. What do they mean? And why don't nobody else have 'em, too?"

Jack looked at his little girl for a long moment before decidedly put down his rum on the desk again and squatting down to her level.

"You want t' know what all these mean?" he asked as he pointed to where some of the words were tattooed on his upper arms and shoulders.

"Uh-huh," Karina nodded before her eyes caught sight of other things. "And those… and those," she then added as she pointed to the scars on his chest and the other tattoos inked on his body.

Jack took a deep breath. "Well, t' begin with… the words on me back are a poem."

"I know. Mamá told me that… but what does the poem say?"

"The poem says:

Go placidly amid the noise and the haste,

and remember what peace there may be in silence.

As far as possible, without surrender,

be on good terms with all persons.

Speak your truth quietly and clearly;

and listen to others,

even to the dull and the ignorant;

they too have their story.

Avoid loud and aggressive persons;

they are vexatious to the spirit.

If you compare yourself with others,

you may become vain or bitter,

for always there will be greater and lesser persons than yourself.

Enjoy your achievements as well as your plans.

Keep interested in your own career, however humble;

it is a real possession in the changing fortunes of time.

Exercise caution in your business affairs,

for the world is full of trickery.

But let this not blind you to what virtue there is;

many persons strive for high ideals,

and everywhere life is full of heroism.

Be yourself. Especially do not feign affection.

Neither be cynical about love,

for in the face of all aridity and disenchantment,

it is as perennial as the grass.

Take kindly the counsel of the years,

gracefully surrendering the things of youth.

Nurture strength of spirit to shield you in sudden misfortune.

But do not distress yourself with dark imaginings.

Many fears are born of fatigue and loneliness.

Beyond a wholesome discipline,

be gentle with yourself.

You are a child of the universe

no less than the trees and the stars;

you have a right to be here.

And whether or not it is clear to you,

no doubt the universe is unfolding as it should.

Therefore be at peace with God,

whatever you conceive Him to be.

And whatever your labors and aspirations,

in the noisy confusion of life,

keep peace in your soul.

With all its sham, drudgery, and broken dreams,

it is still a beautiful world."

Karina looked at Jack in confusion. "But what does that mean?"

Jack gave a small laugh. "Basically, Karina, it means to not take anything for granted, love life to the fullest, and be the best person you can be."

"Oh. I like that."

Jack grinned. "Glad ye do, me li'l love."

"And what about the other tattoo thingies on your arms and chest-"

"Well this one wi' the letter 'P' isn't a tattoo, but it means I'm a pirate."

"Uh-huh."

"This one wi' the sparrow flyin' means freedom. I added your brother Jack's name underneath it soon after he was born."

"Uh-huh."

"Up 'ere just above me elbow," Jack pointed with his left hand at the crossed swords, "represents your brother John… his name's underneath it."

"Uh-huh."

"Now, the one o'er 'ere on me heart," Jack pointed at the small red rose, "is for your mother… and her name is just below that."

"Uh-huh. And what about me?"

"I'm gettin' there. You're next. See?" Jack asked as he pointed to the upper part of his left arm just above his elbow with his right hand. "Ye see the mermaid with the chest and all the jewels?"

"Uh-huh."

"That's for you, darlin'. Your name is just under that."

"Yay!"

"And lastly, there's this one for your li'l sister," Jack said as he pointed down to the lower part of his left arm. There tattooed on his arm was the emblem of the Black Pearl, the winged maiden holding out the little sparrow bird. "And ye see I 'ad her name put below that one, too."

"Oh. And what about that thing?" Karina asked as she pointed to the scar along the inner part of Jack's arm at his elbow.

"That, is a scar from a very bad fight."

"And that?" she asked pointing to the mark at the top right corner of his chest, left by Blackbeard.

"Another scar… from a very bad man."

"A very bad man?"

"Aye, me li'l love. Very bad."

Karina reached out her small hand to touch it. "Strange."

Jack gently removed her hand with his. "I know, darlin'."

"And those things?" Karina's eyes wandered a little lower.

"These," Jack pointed to the wounds in the right side of his chest, "are sores from where somebody shot me wi' a gun."

Karina's eyes went wide. "Somebody tried to shoot you Daddy?"

"Aye."

"You mean… somebody wanted to kill you?"

"Aye, me li'l love."

"Like that very bad man?"

"Aye."

"Why?"

Before Jack could answer, Katrina spoke up from the bed. "Because they were bad people who didn't like your Daddy."

"Why didn't they like you, Daddy? I like you. Everybody likes you."

Exchanging a look with his wife, Jack sighed and settled to answer with, "I don't know."

"Oh," Karina replied sadly.

Suddenly a cocky grin spread across the pirate's face. "Actually, the reason why those people didn't like me is because your daddy's Captain Jack Sparrow."

A smile reappeared on Karina's face. "And nobody messes with Captain Jack Sparrow!"

"Right you are, me li'l love. Right you are."


	38. Overboard

**Jack & Katrina**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

It's been forever in updating any of my stories… I know… I apologize greatly… but that's life with school and work. Anyhow, I hope you all will enjoy this… a bit of a "Lion King" theme runs within it, you'll find out. Well, let me know what you think of it!

**Overboard**

For Jack it was just another regular day sailing his beloved Black Pearl in the cerulean Caribbean waters. At his side stood his ten-year-old son with wide eyes of admiration, questioning him ever-so-often to gain better understanding of what it meant to be the captain of a ship. Jack's other son, seven-year-old John, was seated on a crate down on the main deck lost in a book. As for his two daughters, four-year-old Karin and one-year-old Pearl, they were below deck with their mother in galley. All was calm and quiet.

"Dad?"

"Aye, Jacky?" the pirate captain looked away from his wife to his eldest son.

"What's Uncle Gibbs yelling about?"

"What about Gibbs?" Jack furrowed his brows before following his son's pointed finger across to the opposite end of the ship. There, Joshamee Gibbs was struggling to hold onto a rope along with two other crewmen as they tried to lower a canon into place.

"Oi!" Jack shouted at the man, "What is it, Mr. Gibbs?"

"Hurry, captain!" Gibbs shouted, "We need your help to set this a-right!"

With a curt nod of understanding, Jack waved for Mr. Cotton to take the wheel. However, just as he made his way toward the stairs, the ship jolted in an unexpected way causing Gibbs, Raghetti, and Pintel to momentary lose their grip on the rope. Jack caught sight of this, and not wanting a good canon lost to the sea, he spontaneously jumped up to grab a dangling line from the main mast thus swinging himself swiftly over the ship to help his men.

"No!" Jack growled as he barely landed in time to help stop the canon from falling overboard.

It took several long minutes, but the four men eventually heaved the canon into its rightful place.

"That was close, Jack," Gibbs exhaled as he leaned against the railing.

"Aye," Jack breathed in agreement before adding as he pointed to the three pirates before him, "Don't let it happen again."

"Aye-aye, captain," Pintel sheepishly saluted.

"Aye, captain," Raghetti echoed softly.

Somewhat satisfied, Jack turned away and began in the direction of the helm, but only to be stopped in his tracks as his wife emerged from below.

"Alright, everyone," Katrina announced with Pearl on her hip and Karina at her side, "lunch is ready. So whenever you feel a break is needed, just go help yourselves."

At once Pintel and Raghetti scurried below deck.

"And what about you, corazon?" Katrina approached her husband as Karina jumped into his arms.

"I could most definitely use a break, love," Jack grinned.

"Me, too!" little Karina piped up.

Katrina shook her head with a laugh. "Well, you've managed to gather one child. If you can gather the boys I'll meet you all in the cabin with the sandwiches and fruit."

"Fair enough, darlin'," Jack chuckled as he gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "We'll see you in a bit."

Still carrying Karina with one arm, Jack walked up to where John was reading his book.

"Johnny, m'lad," Jack said as he ruffled the boys' black hair, "your mum has our lunch ready and-"

"She does?" Johnny asked excitedly as he shut his book.

"Aye. So go on int' the cabin."

Little John gave a nod and eagerly jumped down from the crate.

"Oi, Jacky!" Jack next called out to his eldest son still up by the wheel of the helm. "Time for lunch, m'boy!"

"Comin', Dad!" Jacky called back.

"Did you get everyone?" Katrina's voice came from behind Jack.

"O' course, love," Jack turned around. "Just waitin' on Jacky t' get down 'ere from the helm."

Katrina smiled in understanding.

"Is that our lunch, Mamá?" Johnny came out of the open doors of their cabin.

"Yes, cariño. Can you take the tray in there for me?"

"Sure, Mamá."

"Why don't ye go help your brother, my little love," Jack said to Karina as he gently placed the four-year-old onto the deck.

"Mmm… k."

As Johnny carefully took the small wooden tray covered in sandwiches and cut fruit, his sister following him to the cabin, Katrina looked up to the helm to see what was taking Jacky so long. To her horror, she caught sight of her boy just as he jumped off the top of the stairs swinging on a rope.

"Jacky, no!" Katrina cried out, causing Jack to turn back around just in time to see his son swinging out over the side of the ship. However, seconds later, Jacky lost his grip on the rope and fell into the ocean.

Fear immediately engulfed the pirate captain.

"Drop anchor!" he ordered at the top of his lungs. In no time at all, as Marty dropped the anchor, Jack shed his coat, hat, and effects and threw them to the side. He then grabbed a rope-line from Mr. Gibbs and dove expertly into the blue.

Katrina watched from the railing with Pearl tightly held in her arms. Her heart was beating rapidly as she watched Jack swim to their son.

"Oh, Lord. Oh, Lord. Oh, Lord," she panted in prayer.

"Don't worry, ," Gibbs tried to calm her as they watched Jack reach the boy and begin tying the rope around him. "Jack's got 'im."

Katrina bit her lip and nodded her head vigorously, tears filling up her eyes.

After many slow-passing minutes of watching her husband bring their son back to the Pearl, the two were hoisted back up onto the deck. The two fell upon the deck completely soaked. Jack was lying on his back still holding onto his son.

"Oh, thank God!" Katrina cried before collapsing onto the deck where they were. She then, with her free arm, brought Jacky to her and held him tightly, kissing the wet, dark-brown hair of his head over and over again.

Having caught his breath, Jack sat up and looked at his son. "Now tell me, boy," he began seriously, "what in the world were ye tryin' t' do? What made ye think that swingin' on a rope like that was a good idea?"

By this time, Katrina had stopped kissing her son's head and instead looked at him expecting an answer.

"I don't know," Jacky said as he looked down at his hands in his lap.

Jack snorted. "I highly doubt that, lad. What possessed ye t' pull a stunt like that? Hmm?"

"I was just tryin' t' be like you," Jacky replied quietly.

"Like me?" Jack snapped.

"Aye… like how you swung over to help Uncle Gibbs with the canon."

Jack put a hand to his face in disbelief before starting again. "Jacky, that was a different situation. I had t' act fast so that we wouldn't lose that canon."

"But it looked so easy to do… and fun... and very… piratey…"

"Those aren't good reasons for what ye did, Jacky."

Jacky closed his eyes, a tear escaping down his cheek. "I'm sorry, Dad. I just thought… I just thought doing something like that… like swinging over the ship… well, you have to be brave to do that, don't you?"

Jack's brows came together. "What ye tryin' t' say, Jacky?"

"I just wanted to be brave like you," Jacky choked on a sob. "You're always doing brave things, Dad… and I… I just want… wanted… to be brave… like you."

"Jacky," Jack sighed, "bravery will come as you get older, lad. And it's somethin' that you'll constantly be growin' in."

Jacky shook his head as he lifted his teary eyes to his father. "How can _you_ still be growing in being brave, Dad? You're brave about everything all the time."

"That's not true, m'boy. I'm only brave when I 'ave t' be brave."

Jacky tilted his head, not sure of what to think.

"Honestly, Jacky. In fact, just now… when ye fell into the sea… I was scared t' death."

"You? Scared to death?"

"Aye."

"But you rescued me."

"Well, o' course, Jacky… I love you, you're m'boy."

"But that means that you're brave."

"I was only brave because I was scared to death 'bout ye, lad. I didn't jump in after ye t' show off t' other people… I did it 'cause I wanted t' save ye from drownin'."

Jacky's eyes dropped to his lap again. "Oh."

Jack shook his head to himself for a moment before looking at Katrina.

"So, now," Katrina began as she kissed her son on the head again, her arm holding him tight, "do you understand, Jacky?"

"Uh-huh," Jacky sniffled. "I'm sorry, Dad. I really am very sorry."

"I know, lad," Jack said as he pulled the boy away from his mother so that he could embrace him. "You're a good boy, Jacky. Just be careful not t' let that happen again. Savvy?"

"Aye."

"Now" Jack changed the subject as he and his son stood up, why don't ye go on t' the cabin… Johnny and Karina are waitin' for us to eat lunch."

Jacky gave a quiet nod before leaving to enter into the cabin.

"Oh, Jack!" Katrina nearly fell apart into her husband's arms as he helped her up, the moment Jacky was out of ear-shot.

"It's alright, love," Jack tried to reassure her. "It's all over."

Even with baby Pearl squished between their bodies, Katrina managed to cry onto his shoulder.

"Shhh, love," Jack said gently as he rubbed her back. "I know it was a big scare, but it's all over now, darlin'."

Slowly Katrina lifted her head and Jack helped wipe away her tears.

"Let's go on to lunch, _mi vida_," Jack said before giving his wife a sweet kiss.

Katrina gave a weak smile as she took up his arm to be lead to their cabin.

"Weigh anchor!" Jack shouted out across the deck. "Resume course!"


	39. Wonderland: Part I

**Jack & Katrina**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Neither do I own anything from "Alice in Wonderland" by Lewis Carroll or Disney (including, and especially, Tim Burton's version). Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy.

**Wonderland Part I**

"Katrina," Jack called as he walked by carrying a shovel, "Not too much longer."

"Oh, Jack," she called back from amidst her vegetable garden, where she had been working all morning, "you know I need to check on them. I can't afford to lose any more… especially the cabbage."

Jack came to a stop to stare back at her. "I don't care, love."

"I don't see what the problem is. I'm fully covered."

"That's not the point now is it, love? We've seen the sun do damage even when you've been covered."

Katrina gave her husband an unappreciative nod in agreement to what he was telling her to do.

"Thank you." The pirate then turned to three of their children. "All set?"

They cheered in return holding up small shovels and pails.

"Right then. The first thing when it comes to sugarcane…"

Katrina shook her head after seeing them go off into the trail toward the field. Then, as she turned back to checking her plants, she caught sight of a large white rabbit nibbling at the back row of her cabbage while a brown one sat close by.

"No!" she cried, trying to get to it without stepping on her other vegetables. "Shoo!"

"What was that all about?" Elizabeth appeared while Katrina watched the rabbit run off.

"Those rabbits won't leave my--"

"I meant Jack."

Katrina turned to her friend carrying Pearl in her arms while seven-year-old Emily copied her mother by carrying a small tabby cat. "What? What about Jack?"

"Walking here I heard him order you to not be much longer. What's going on?"

Katrina gave up on checking her plants, and instead approached Elizabeth. "It's nothing. It's just best that I don't stay out in the sun for long."

Elizabeth, handing Pearl over, shook her head with a laugh. "Well, everybody knows that's not a good thing to do. No reason for him to get so upset."

"I know… but it's slightly different with me because my skin's never really taken in the sun very well. I simply burn and turn as red as a tomato."

"But that's how it starts before it tans."

"I understand that, but I've never tried to go beyond the point of a burn. It hurts too much. Not to mention… Jack prefers me like this."

Elizabeth broke into a laugh. "He's told you that?"

"Yes. He loves how fair I am… well, more the combination and contrast of my fair skin and dark hair."

"And it's true how white you are!" Elizabeth went on laughing. "Only Jack. With such orders as staying out of the sun, one would think you were secretly royalty. Can't have royal skin ruined, can we?"

"Yes, yes, yes, poor me. But, anytime I know I'll be in the sun for a longer time than usual I dress appropriately for it. I mean, look at me… a blouse with long sleeves and buttoned up to my neck? Does he honestly think I wear this for fun?"

Elizabeth chuckled. "It is Jack, remember. Oh! But speaking of clothes, ready to go out for the hats?"

"I forgot all about the hats!" Katrina sighed. "Oh, but Lizzie, I have so much to do here! I need to pick what I'll use for tonight's meal, I need to do clean the kitchen, and then there's taking down the sheets I hung to dry earlier this morning…"

"It'll only be a moment! This is our only chance to find something before the game. I'm sure Sophia already has hers."

"It's a bit easier when you're the wife of a respected admiral."

"Oh, none of that!" Elizabeth snapped at her friend's unhappy mood. "Look, I've dressed Pearl in this pretty little pink dress. And Emily's all ready, too."

Katrina looked to the miniature Elizabeth in a blue dress, still holding the small tabby cat.

"Oh, fine, Lizzie," she caved. "Let me change and then we'll go."

* * *

"Jack?" Katrina called from the edge of the field.

"Aye, love?" she heard his voice from nearby.

She shifted Pearl in her arms as she squinted her eyes in effort to find her husband. "I'm off with Elizabeth to buy hats."

Jack suddenly appeared between rows of sugarcane, Jacky, John, and Karina trailing behind him. "Going to buy me a hat?" he teased.

Katrina gave a flirtatious smirk. "Would you like a hat, corazon? A large, wide-brimmed hat full of flowers and bows?"

The children laughed at this.

"No, no, nothin' like Barbossa's hat, please." This made Katrina laugh. "But I would look rather dashing in a top-hat, wouldn't you agree? I can then blend in with all the other fancy-to-do men at the gathering?"

"Ah, yes, a wonderful idea," she went on laughing, "Far better than your seafaring hat! I'll even be sure to add a large yellow bow on it for you."

"Make it pink and it's a deal!" Jack hollered with laughter.

Katrina rolled her eyes before saying goodbye and making way off into town with Elizabeth.

* * *

"Mummy," Emily began as they entered the shop in town full of gowns, sashes, hats, and shoes, "why do you need a hat for a polo game?"

"It's simply a thing of style, sweetheart; a tradition."

Katrina couldn't help to giggle softly at the little girl as she made a face, obviously confused.

"What do you think of this one, Katrina?" Elizabeth asked as she put on a plum-colored hat with a large decorative white bow in the back.

"It's a start," Katrina answered honestly, looking over her left shoulder where a sleeping Pearl rested her head.

"What about this one, mum?" Emily stepped between them with a hat the same color as her dress but large orange feathers protruding from one side.

"That is rather different isn't it?"

Emily took off the hat in a sulky manner.

"But it is closer to the color of my dress," Elizabeth added for comfort. "Can you find me any other blue hats to try on?"

Emily said nothing as she turned away to more hat displays.

"So, we are looking for something in particular, ladies?"

Katrina and Elizabeth turned to the owner of the shop.

"Mrs. Thompson!" Elizabeth cheered in greeting. "Yes, we're in need of finding some hats to match our dresses for the polo match this weekend."

"Not a problem," the heavy-set woman with darkened, faded red hair replied eagerly. "Share with me details about the gowns."

"Well, mine is a sky-blue color," Elizabeth explained first with hands flying about for further assistance to the imagination. "The cut comes down to here, with ruffles along the bottom, and the sleeves to about the elbow"

"And yours, dear?" Mrs. Thompson looked to Katrina.

"It's rose-pink in color, with ribbons tied about the waist and the ends of the three-quartered sleeves and two layers of ruffles all along the bottom."

"Mmm-hmm," the older woman mumbled as she began circling her shop.

As Mrs. Thompson took her time picking out different hats for Elizabeth, Katrina, looking about at hats near the back that she hadn't yet seen, caught eye of a row of top hats. She immediately found herself chuckling quietly to herself.

"Oh, Katrina!" Elizabeth broke her concentration. "What do you think of this one?"

Katrina looked to her friend who wore a beautiful dark blue hat with a thick sky-blue ribbon that tied neatly into a lovely bow at the back, small white feathers, flowers, and ribbons added around the bow. "It's perfect, Lizzie!"

Elizabeth grinned nearly from ear to ear. "You're right, Mrs. Thompson! This one is the best of them all!"

"But what about this one, mummy?"

Katrina and Elizabeth looked down at Emily; she wore a bright orange hat decorated with a lime-green ribbon.

"Is that blue, Em?"

"Well… no."

"Then, sorry, darling."

"All right, Mrs. Sparrow. Let's try this one," Mrs. Thompson handed a very light pink hat. "And this one." A crimson-pink one. "This one and this one." A hat of a rose pink and another of a very bright pink, all too similar to the orange one Emily had just worn.

Elizabeth, having two free hands, helped put them on Katrina as they looked into the mirror. Although, Katrina had hoped for a different shade of pink to compliment her dress in the similar manner of Elizabeth, it turned out in the end that the best one on her and of her taste was the rose-pink, the exact color of her dress.

A bit later when it came to be Katrina's turn to pay for her hat, she could not help in taking Jack's teasing to the next level. She asked Mrs. Thompson the cost of the top-hat in the top corner of the back shelf with the matching rose-pink ribbon tied around it, and then, finding it to be rather low in price, purchased it as a surprise for her husband.

* * *

Upon returning home, Katrina put the sleeping Pearl into her bed, put the hats away in her bedroom, and then came downstairs in direction of the back door to continue her chores only to discover a mess covering the dining table. Having not seen a single soul inside the house, Katrina stormed out the back door and began yelling, "Jack Sparrow!"

In no time at all, the pirate, and the three children behind him, came running to the back of the house. "What is it, love?"

Katrina crossed her arms and gave Jack a stern look. "What is that mess all over my dining table?"

"Mess?" Jack blinked before realization struck him. "Oh, aye. Karina wanted to have a tea party."

"Yes, I figured that much out. And?"

"And the boys wanted t' play a bit o' chess and cards."

"And…?"

Jack tilted his head in confusion. "And, that's it?"

"Jack," Katrina groaned. "You need to get them to clean up when they're finished before you move on to something else."

"Oh, I know, love," Jack said hurriedly. "We weren't done yet. We just came out here for… uh…"

"A breath of fresh air," little five-year-old Karina chirped up as she took a stand next to her father.

Katrina sighed and shook her head. "Jack, either you _alone_ or you _with_ the children, clean up that mess."

Jack understood and said nothing more than order the children to follow him inside the house. Katrina walked on to the vegetable garden and began picking a few onions, carrots, and tomatoes. When she brought her collection inside to the kitchen she heard the clattering of the china being cleared from the table. However, in addition to the noise, she could distinctly hear Jack's voice, "Very good, John. But, oi! I've another riddle… do you children have any idea why a raven is like a writing desk?" Katrina put down her small basket of vegetables on the counter, her eyebrows knit together. "What kind of riddle is that?"

Letting that silliness go, she went on to complete another chore of removing the sheets from the clothesline. From where she stood folding them and placing them into the basket, she watched through the windows at Jack, Jacky, John, and Karina clearing the table of all the teacups and saucers.

Once Katrina had finished putting all the folded sheets into the basket, she took the load into the house, passing the nearly clean dining table (now littered with a few chess pieces) up the stairs, and – after checking on her sleeping Pearl – took the basket into the master suite.

"Oh," Katrina exhaled looking at the large bed. Next on the list was to change the sheets of the bed. Suddenly feeling limp with exhaustion, she took a seat on the bed next to the basket. Perhaps a break could do some good.


	40. Wonderland: Part II

**Jack & Katrina**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Neither do I own anything from "Alice in Wonderland" by Lewis Carroll or Disney (including, and especially, Tim Burton's version). Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy.

**Wonderland Part II**

Katrina opened her eyes to find herself to what appeared to be an open green area amongst a garden. The sky was clear and of a rich cerulean blue, the grass and trees all were far too brightly a shade of emerald-green, and the newly bloomed flowers painted about the bordering bushes with every color of the rainbow; a white rabbit sat among them in the distance. Automatically wanting to shoo away the creature that so very much loved the cabbage of her garden, Katrina lifted her arms to signal it away only to discover to be wearing a white gown. However, upon catching her reflection in the nearby pool the top half of her hair was just as white as the rest of her – skin, dress, makeup – while the hair underneath remained her natural black color. "What…?" Suddenly a howl of an all-too-familiar laughter shattered the silence; hope filled her heart. "Jack?"

Leaving the pool in effort to follow the hysterical laughter, Katrina ran as best she could along the grassy path between rose bushes and around the corner of some hedges until she came upon a strange sight: at least a half-dozen small tables, covered with different kinds of table-cloths, lined up together to form one long table full of multiple tea sets scattered about; on one side sat a rather odd looking March Hare, but on the other side sat Emily.

Stepping forth from among the hedges into the open area of the makeshift tea party, with her complete focus now on the little girl of golden curls, Katrina called to her, "Emily, darling, what on earth are you doing here? Does your mother know you're here?"

Just as Emily opened her mouth to reply, a peculiar orange-haired person from the head of the table – which Katrina had somehow missed entirely in her close examination of Emily – jumped up onto the table and walked swiftly across the length of the collective table; stepping over trays of colorful tea cakes and sandwiches. "It's you!" the odd, yet familiar man said happily as he walked off the table to meet her face to face. "I know it's you!" He looked over his shoulder back at the March Hare. "I'd know 'er anywhere! She's my queen, you know!" He looked back at her. "You've finally come to join us! At last, out of that palace!"

Katrina blinked a few times as she stared into the man's lime-green eyes. "Jack?"

The thick orange brows of the man before her came together. "Who's that?"

"You."

The March Hare at the table began laughing uncontrollably while a little Dormouse appeared out of a teapot laughing as well.

"Silly, White Queen!" the white-faced, green-eyed, orange-haired man laughed back. "But no matter, come with me…"

"Because he's the Hatter!" the March Hare and Dormouse finished with a fit of giggles.

The odd looking Jack took Katrina by the hand and led her around to a seat to the left of him at the opposite end.

"Hatter?" Katrina questioned.

"Your hatter, of course," the man replied as he took his seat. "Not mine, obviously. I've already got a hat." He pointed to the one atop his head.

Katrina gasped. "That is the one I got for you!"

"I know; that's why I always wear it." He leaned in to whisper to her. "It's my favorite."

"Would that be all, Hatter?" Emily's voice interrupted. "I do apologize, but I very much would like to be on my way to the next square."

"Oh, yes, yes, of course, Alice," Jack said quickly in return. "Just don't forget your unbirthday gift."

Emily held up a small tabby cat with bright blue eyes that grinned unnaturally.

"I'll do my best not to let him evaporate, but I can't make promises."

"Good, Alice. It's best never to make promises with the Cheshire Cat. Until next time!"

Emily got down from her chair and walked away with the cat into the nearby forest.

Katrina leaned in toward Jack. "Why do you call her _Alice_?"

"Why, your Majesty, that is her name."

Katrina shook her head. "No, her name is _Emily_."

"Really?" the orange-haired man laughed. "I could have sworn it was Alice."

"Alice! Alice!" the March Hare laughed.

"No, that seven-year-old girl is named Emily. Surely, you know that."

"I didn't know that," the odd man frowned. "And don't call me _Shirley_."

"I wasn't calling you _Shirley_. Your name is Jack. And how can you not know that?"

"Know what?"

"Well, firstly, that _your_ name is Jack and that _that_ girl's name is Emily, not Alice."

The powder-faced Jack gave Katrina a puzzled look.

Katrina sighed. "That girl – Emily – is the daughter of our friends William and Elizabeth Turner."

The man next to her broke out into hysterical laughter. "What a silly sounding name… _William_."

Katrina gritted her teeth. "Then I suppose you can't come to think of our children neither."

The Hatter's mouth widened and louder laughter filled the air. "_Our_ children?"

"Yes, _our_ children."

"Why would _we_ have children?" the man barely spat out through the fits of laughter.

"Twinkle, twinkle little bat…" the Dormouse began to sing.

"You're the White Queen. I'm a hatter."

"How I wonder where you're at…"

"We're not married."

"Married! Ha!" the March Hare giggled.

"Do I look like _the_ White King?"

"The what?" Katrina tried to understand.

"No, no, no!" came the March Hare urgently. "Off with his head!"

The Hatter looked to the March Hare for a moment before looking back at Katrina more solemnly. "Uh, let me rephrase that – apologies… may he rest in peace – do I look like _a _White King?"

"A what?"

The clownish Jack nodded with satisfaction. "Precisely."

"What are you talking about?"

Jack leaned in to whisper to her again. "Tell me, your Highness, why is a raven like a writing desk?"

Katrina simply blinked back at him. "Beg pardon?"

"Oh, no!" the Hatter cried indignantly as he sat straight again. "As queen you should never beg!"

"Never beg!" chimed the March Hare. "Ever!"

"As queen? Queen of what?"

"Why Queen of Wonderland, of course."

"But I'm no queen--"

"Shh! Yes, you are. And a good one, you are." He turned to his companions. "Am I right?"

Applause and whistling came from the two animals.

"But Jack, if I'm queen here in Wonderland, why are you a hatter?"

"Best hatter!" claimed the March Hare. "Queen needs the best hatter!"

"Hmm," the Hatter looked into her eyes with slight seriousness. "Why do you keep calling me _Jack_? I am no Jack. If you wish a Jack, visit the Queen of Hearts. She has at least four in her court."

"No, not a knave… not that kind of Jack."

"Then what kind of Jack?"

"Jack Sparrow."

"Jack of Sparrows? I've never heard such a thing!" Laughter began to ensue all about the table once more.

"Sparrows!" the March Hare cheered.

"No!" Katrina yelled as she unhappily rose from the table. "I don't know what this place is, but I know you're _my_ Jack though you look peculiar and say otherwise."

"_Your_ Jack? But you don't have any cards here." He paused looking around. "How can I be a Jack? A Knight or a Rook perhaps…"

"Hatter's a Jack! Hatter's a Jack!"

Katrina did her best to ignore the March Hare and Dormouse. "Never mind then. My mistake. Perhaps it's best I be on my way to do queenly things."

Just as she turned away to leave, Jack grabbed her wrist. "Wait! You can't go without an unbirthday tea."

Katrina looked down at the Hatter wearing the top-hat she had picked out at the shop from town earlier that day. "Unbirthday?"


	41. Wonderland: Part III

**Jack & Katrina**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Neither do I own anything from "Alice in Wonderland" by Lewis Carroll or Disney (including, and especially, Tim Burton's version). Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy.

**Wonderland Part III**

"Why of course your unbirthday! Why else would we be out here? This tea party isn't just any tea party… it's all for you, White Queen!"

Katrina gave a sweet smile at the over-excited Jack before her. "That's very kind of you, but--"

"You know," he interrupted abruptly as though a new thought had suddenly struck him. "I've been investigating things that start with the letter _K_."

"Kitchen, kite, key…" the Dormouse began to list.

"My name starts with the letter _K_."

Jack laughed. "No it doesn't. It starts with the _W_. And then the _Q_."

"White Queen!" came the March Hare.

"Please," she looked all around the table before finishing to lock eyes with the orange-haired man, "just call me Katrina."

"Katrina?" the Hatter asked, echoed by both the March Hare and the Dormouse.

"Why would I call you that? Why would you want me to call you that?"

"It's my name."

"What a funny name!"

Katrina crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes on the man's green eyes. He began to laugh in an insane manner out of nervousness.

"It's not that funny."

The Hatter quickly stopped laughing. "Sorry, your Majesty. You're quite right. It's not as funny as _William_."

Katrina continued to stare at him.

"Apologies, it's just I'd never, ever, would have guessed that to be your name."

Katrina returned down onto her seat with a frown as she asked sadly, "Ever?"

"Nope," he chuckled.

"Ever, ever!" the Dormouse added in a tiny voice.

Jack leaned closer to her, his lime-green eyes focused on hers once again as he whispered, "Have you guessed the riddle yet?"

Katrina shook her head, still sad, as she brought a hand to the side of his powdered face and whispered back, "Do tell me: why is a raven like a writing desk?"

The Hatter merely shrugged with a grin playing at his lips. "I haven't the slightest idea."

Katrina lowered her hand, a bit irritated, and stood up again from the table to leave.

"No, your Majesty!" he called to her as she began to walk away. "Your unbirthday tea!"

"Perhaps another time… Hatter."

"But now's the perfect time!" he exclaimed jumping from his chair and running up to Katrina. "It's tea time!"

"Yes, well," Katrina stammered. "The fact that though you look like Jack but you're not Jack comes across to me that I'm wasting my time with you."

"If you knew Time as well as I do, you wouldn't talk about wasting it."

"I don't understand what you mean."

"Of course you don't! I dare say you never even spoke to Time!"

"How could I?"

"Easy. By mouth, of course."

"You're mad!"

"Mad! Mad!" yelled the March Hare.

"Of course, I'm mad! How else can one expect to survive in a such a place as this?"

Katrina shook her head. "I don't understand any of this… or any of you, for that matter." She turned away again. "I must find my way back home."

"But, your Highness, this is home."

Katrina pivoted to face the Hatter. "I'm afraid not."

The white-faced Jack stepped closer to her and took her hands in his. "Yes, it is. I'm here. We're together. That makes this home."

Katrina, in surprise of this somewhat more normal behavior, looked down at their hands. The Hatter, noticing this too, began laughing nervously and removed his hands at once.

"At least," he merrily laughed, "if you do not wish tea, come to your unbirthday party!"

"For the last time – what is all this nonsense about an unbirthday?"

"Nonsense?" the Hatter cried out before leaning toward her to whisper, "How many days are there in a year?"

Katrina raised an eyebrow at the new riddle. "Three hundred and sixty-five."

"And how many birthdays have you?"

"One."

"And if you take one from three hundred and sixty-five, what remains?"

"Three hundred and sixty-four, of course."

"Exactly."

Katrina looked on at the Hatter with a quizzical look.

The Hatter snickered. "That means you have three hundred and sixty-four unbirthdays."

"Oh."

"So come, come, dear White Queen."

"My name is Katrina."

"That starts with the letter _K_!" the March Hare proclaimed.

Jack frowned. "Very well, if that's what you wish to be called on your unbirthday." He then whistled and a white horse trotted up to them. "Your horse, White—I mean, Katrina."

Katrina looked up at the creature before looking back at the man at her side. "Where are we going?"

"Unbirthday party!" the March Hare shouted from the table before hopping off his chair and running away, the Dormouse following suit.

Distracted with watching the March Hare and Dormouse, Katrina missed her chance to protest against the Hatter's swift lifting to place her on the horse.

"Off we go, then," he said as he took a rope to lead the horse away to another part of the garden.

"But Jack—I mean, Hatter, how far is--" Katrina stopped as something buzzed by her. She waved a hand frantically in the air. "Goodness! What was that?"

"A rocking-horse fly, your Majesty."

"Rocking-horse fly?"

"Could be worse, Whi—Katrina. Could have been a gnat."

"A gnat? That wouldn't have bothered me nearly as much."

The Hatter looked up at Katrina with a questioning look on his white face. "Have you ever seen a gnat?"

"Yes… where I come from they're tiny little things."

"Not here, they're not. Nope. Not at all. They're nearly the same size as a chicken."

"Gnats are the size of a chicken?"

"Oh, not just here, your Majesty, but everywhere in Wonderland."

"How terrible it must be to go through a sworn of them."

"Yes, terrible indeed. That's why it's best to go around them."

"Ah," Katrina commented. She then took a moment of quiet before asking curiously, "Do you ever think about the sea?"

"No."

"Oh."

"Am I supposed to?"

"Well, no, I suppose not."

"Do you think about the _C_?"

"Sometimes."

"And what do you come up with?"

"Thoughts of you."

"Me? But my name doesn't start with the _C_."

Katrina tilted her head in confusion down at the Hatter. "Wait… what?"

"For me, if I were to think about the _C_, I would have come up with cat or cloud or corset."

"Corset?" Katrina brightened up a tad bit with hope. "Why did you choose that word?"

"Don't know… it just came to me."

Before Katrina could open her mouth again in pursuit of further conversing with the Hatter, they walked along a trail between two lines of trees and entered into a large clearing bordered by the woods and full of little houses.

"Happy Unbirthday, White Queen!"

"Well, actually," Jack began, "she prefers to be called--"

Katrina kicked his shoulder. "This is all splendid! Thank you all so very much!"

The Hatter looked up at Katrina. "What was _that_ for? Thought you didn't want to be called--"

"I don't mind them calling me _White Queen_. However, I would love it much more if you wouldn't and instead call me by my name."

"Ah!" the man laughed happily. "It's our little secret!"

Katrina smiled down at him. "Yes."

Leaving the clarification about her name at that, Katrina looked on ahead of her as what appeared to be other people in white – dressed all too similar to different kinds of chess pieces – standing in a circle and cheerfully looking onward at the show of jugglers, musicians, dancers, and singers.

"Why, this is marvelous!" Katrina clapped as she watched the performers.

"Yes, and it's all for you, you know," the green-eyed Jack added looking up at her.

"Thank you."

As she and the Hatter turned back to watch the performance in celebration of her unbirthday – clapping along with the beat of the fantastical music, a strange sound slowly arose from beyond the woods. However, before she could utter a question to her companion at the side of her horse, one of the small houses behind them exploded. She and Jack turned around just in time to see an army of red run into the clearing from the trees.


	42. Wonderland: Part IV

**Jack & Katrina**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Neither do I own anything from "Alice in Wonderland" by Lewis Carroll or Disney (including, and especially, Tim Burton's version). Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy.

**Wonderland Part IV**

"Got to get you out of here!" the Hatter said as he tried to grab the rope from the frightened horse Katrina sat atop of holding on tightly while another house nearby caught fire.

The orange-haired man tried leading the horse away to the path they had entered by only to quickly turn away as red soldiers jumped into sight. Jack then pulled the horse away in another direction only to be pushed back as the creature reared in fright, throwing it's rider to the ground in the process, as a house close by engulfed in flames.

"Jack?" she tried to call as she made an effort to move only to discover it to be rather burdensome to do so.

"My White Queen," came Jack's voice. The odd-looking man crawled to her side and kneeled before her. "I mean, Katrina."

Katrina looked into his lime-green eyes as he hovered above her. "This is impossible."

The Hatter shook his head. "Only if you believe it is."

The sight before Katrina began to blur and become out of focus into a swirl of many colors.

"Katrina?" she heard the Hatter say gently, almost in a sad way. "Katrina?"

"Hatter?" she whispered.

"Katrina? Wake up, please. Katrina?"

* * *

She felt the soft touch of a rough hand along her cheek.

"Katrina?"

"Hmm?"

"Please, wake up, darlin'."

Katrina fluttered her eyes open, finding it a bit hard to focus on the figure before her. The only thing she could distinctly make out was the top-hat. "Oh, Hatter, what happened?"

"Hatter?" came a frustrated voice.

Katrina immediately sobered and then screamed at the sight before her: Jack Sparrow wearing the same top-hat as the Hatter.

"Oi!" Jack cried back as Katrina suddenly sat up and pushed herself away until she met the headboard of their bed. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"You!" Katrina breathed quietly. "You're the Hatter!"

Jack gave his wife a very strange look before looking around the room for an explanation for her behavior. "Uh, no," he began addressing her again. "I'm not _a _hatter nor _the_ hatter. I'm simply a man wearin' a hat." He momentarily paused. "A hat that apparently you picked out for me… and I thought it was all a joke."

Katrina shook her head and brought a hand to her forehead. "The hat was to be a joke… but instead seemed to bring on this bizarre dream…"

"Actually, that's what you get for staying out in the sun too long." Jack laughed.

"Stop that!"

Jack swiftly stopped laughing. "What's happened to you?"

"Nothing… I mean, something… odd… it was just the weirdest dream I've had in a very long time…" She paused as she slowly crawled over to where the pirate sat on the bed. "And you were in it."

Jack angled the top-hat a bit before smirking. "Ye don't say."

Katrina took the hat from his head. "I'm serious. And so was this hat. In fact, you were the one wearing it during the entire dream… because you were my hatter."

"Hatter?"

"Yes… a mad hatter with orange hair and green eyes and a powdered-white face…"

Jack blinked, trying to follow. "Mad you say?"

"Yes."

"Well then, if I was a hatter, then what did that make you?"

"Queen." Katrina began laughing as Jack looked ever so confused. "I know… it didn't make any sense to me either."

"Sure, you're not the one that's mad?" Jack asked with a chuckle as he began placing his hands along her cheeks and forehead.

"Possibly."

"What an odd imagination you've got, love."

Katrina gave a sigh. "You've no idea."


	43. Family Time

**Jack & Katrina**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy.

**Author's Note: **Alrighty… this particular drabble started off fun… but then I couldn't find a point in it… got a mental road block… and thus crashed and burned at the end. I would like input on this anyway… even suggestions for adding on or fixing the ending. Well, carry on… hope you like the first bit of it in any case!

**Family Time**

It had been a long day spent fishing down at their secret beach area – Jack, Will, and their boys. Though much of the time was taken up by splashing about the shoreline, the boys eventually made it on the longboat to catch fish.

Jack found out that his eldest son of thirteen didn't need his help any more… or so that's what the boy said to him. John, however, still had a bit of trouble in pulling whatever he caught up out of the water. Twelve-year-old Will seemed to do perfectly fine with his father with all the patience of the world. It was a nice day of bonding between father and son while fishing and sharing stories.

"Katrina, love!" Jack shouted as he, Will, and the boys entered through the back door of his home.

"We're in the kitchen, Jack!" Katrina's voice rang.

With a smile on his face at hearing his wife, Jack then turned to his sons. "Here, lads, give me your fish and go wash up-"

"No," John broke in holding up his small brown sack, "I want to show Mamá what I caught."

"So do I," young Will spoke up.

"Me, too," young Jack agreed before he, young Will, and his brother sprinted to the kitchen with their fish.

"Well," Jack rolled his eyes before looking to Will, "so much for that idea."

Will simply laughed at Jack. "There's always next time."

"Not wi' Johnny… his mum comes first 'fore me."

Will shook his head with more laughter. He then followed Jack to the kitchen.

----------

"Isn't that a lot of fish, Mamá?" John's voice called out as Jack and Will entered the kitchen.

"_Si, cariño_," Katrina replied as she looked from the kitchen table to the open sack John held up to her. "You did very well today. Now why don't you and Jacky go put your sacks of fish into the ice-box."

As John and young Jack did as their mother told them, Jack announced his presence to all who were in the kitchen. "And what are the ladies of the Turner and Sparrow household doin' 'ere?"

Katrina, standing between their two daughters who were seated at the table, looked up at Jack with a bright smile. Yet, before she could say a word to him their eldest daughter answered from her right.

"We're making cookies, Daddy!" Karina chimed as she continued rolling up little balls of dough, her hands covered in white flour.

"Is that so, my little love?" Jack asked with great curiosity in his voice as he approached her.

"Yep!" little Pearl piped up.

Jack turned to look at his four-year-old girl completely covered in white flour.

"And I see we're havin' a bit too much fun, aye?"

"Yep!" Pearl repeated as she looked up at her father.

"She accidentally spilled the bag of flour onto herself."

Jack turned his attention to Emily who had just spoken this aloud to her father. The nine-year-old was at her mother's side delicately creating little balls of dough to put on the tray to be baked. With young Will being a replica of his father, it was no surprise to Jack how much Emily was a miniature Elizabeth. However, Jack had to admit he did find it a bit scary at times.

"So how was fishing with the boys?" Katrina's voice prodded Jack out of his thoughts.

"Just as fun and fine as ever, love," Jack grinned at his wife. "Ye know 'ow they are… very entertaining those two."

"Yes. And I'm sure all the more entertaining with you joining in on the act."

"What can I say, darlin'? They bring out the child from within."

Katrina rolled her eyes and laughed at Jack before going back to helping her daughters with preparing their cookie sheets. Jack found himself laughing, too. He then made his way behind Katrina, wrapping his arms around her apron-covered waist.

"So, what be the occasion for such scrumptious indulgences as these, love?"

"No special occasion," Katrina replied as she helped Pearl get more dough to play with. "We simply thought this would be something fun for the girls to do while you and Will took the boys out."

"Ah."

"Will!" Emily's voice suddenly shrieked, breaking Jack's affectionate attention to his wife. The little blonde slapped at her older brother's hand. Apparently he was trying to get a taste of the dough.

"Now, Em," Turner addressed his daughter, "There's no reason to yell and get so upset."

"But didn't you see what he did!"

"Emily," Elizabeth said in a crisp tone. "Leave him alone, we've plenty of dough."

Here Jack saw little Will stick his tongue out at his sister from behind Elizabeth.

"Stop it, Will!" Emily cried out before sticking her tongue out back at him.

"Emily, that is enough," Will interjected.

"But, Daddy-"

As Will got Emily to focus on rolling little balls of the cookie dough while Elizabeth got little Will busy with his own cookie sheet and dough, Jack couldn't help but chuckle into his wife's neck.

"Don't laugh too much," Katrina whispered to Jack. "It's only a matter of time before one of _your_ four decides to break out in a fight against a sibling."

"_My_ four? No. _My_ children would ne'er do such a thing, love. Howe'er, _your_ children might."

"Is that so?" Katrina asked as she continued to watch her boys pretend to sword fight from the corner of her eye. "Then I suggest you better calm Jacky and Johnny down before someone gets hurt… and before you'll have to take back about what you said… that _your_ children won't fight."

Jack looked at his wife with knit brows before lifting his head up and spotting his boys. They were once again, as was usual, pretending to sword fight with Katrina's wooden spoons.

As Jack sighed at the probable likelihood of Johnny being the one to get hurt, Jacky's spoon hit an open bag of flour next to him on the kitchen countertop, causing it to tip over and spill onto his brother. This incident didn't stop the fight, though. The two boys simply began laughing as they continued their battle.

"Oi!" Jack ended up shouting at his sons as he walked over to them. "Halt! Stop the fight!"

"Not now, Daddy," little John protested. "I've almost got Jacky!"

Jack didn't retort as he swiftly removed the wooden spoons from each of the boys. "Ye see that bag o' flour and all the mess that came from it fallin' over?"

The two boys nodded silently, knowing what was coming.

"That needs t' be cleaned up first. After that we'll see if you'll be gettin' these _swords_ back. Savvy?"

"Aye," the boys replied in solemn unison. Jacky taking the broom and sweeper while John took a damp washcloth, the two began cleaning up the spilled flour.

Satisfied, Jack turned away from his boys only to find Katrina holding up Pearl to him.

"Take her, Jack," Katrina said as she handed Pearl to him.

"What 'appened t' you, my littlest love?" Jack looked at his youngest as he held her up, covered with even more white powder – even her dark brown hair. Pearl merely smiled.

"She insisted that the dough was too sticky and needed flour," Katrina explained to her husband. "A lot of flour, obviously."

"And what do ye want me t' do wi' her?" Jack lowered Pearl a bit so he could look at his wife.

"Try to clean her off and keep her entertained elsewhere while I finish this last tray with Karina."

Jack sighed before looking back at his youngest daughter. "Come on, my littlest love," he then said as he carried her out the kitchen and up the stairs. "Let's try and get ye cleaned up."


	44. Music Lesson

**Jack & Katrina**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy.

**Author's Note:** Hope you all enjoy this little tid-bit… let me know what you think… still up for suggestions and requests on what to write. Thank you to all my reviewers!!!

**Music Lesson**

"Mamá?" thirteen-year-old Jack called from the pianoforte.

"_Si, cariño_?"

"How much longer do I have?"

Katrina looked up from the kitchen counter, covered with different ingredients for each of her children's specific taste for a sandwich, to the clock on the wall. "You only have about a minute left, Jacky. Play that song for me one more time and then you can go."

"Fine," Jacky grumbled before bringing his fingers to the black and white keys again.

"And sit up straight, please."

"Ah," unexpectedly came Jack's voice as he entered from the back door followed by his own father. "So it's Jacky's turn to practice."

Jacky stopped playing to turn around. "But I'm done now."

"Are ye now?" Teague asked as looked at his grandson in the sitting area under the curved staircase.

"No. He's _almost_ done," Katrina corrected from the kitchen, "just as soon as he plays the song he's been practicing one last time."

Teague smiled as he took a seat in the chair just feet from the pianoforte alongside the window. "Well, go on lad. Play for me that song o' yours. I want to hear what you've been practicin' while I was out."

With a suddenly cheerful grin on his face, Jacky turned back around to the keyboard.

"Havin' fun, love?" Jack teased to Katrina as his eldest son began playing.

"Oh, yes," Katrina rolled her eyes, continuing on in making a sandwich.

Jack chuckled as he came around the kitchen counter and wrapped his arms around his wife from behind. "Missed me that much, did ye?"

Katrina rolled her eyes again. "Oh, yes, _corazon_, terribly."

Jack chuckled again before placing small kisses on her neck. "Wouldn't worry 'bout makin' all those sandwiches, love… a thunderstorm might be headin' this way."

"Is that so?"

"Aye."

"That's a shame. You know how Pearl loves picnics on the beach."

"Think she'll be alright."

"That's true," Katrina found herself laughing. "It'll be made up tonight when she sleeps with us because she's afraid of the storm."

Though she could not see his face, Katrina knew that a frown had formed upon her husband's lips. "That's not funny, love."

"No," Katrina admitted with a giggle, "but it is true."

Before Jack could comment it began to rain outside.

"Blast those storms," he cursed under his breath just as loud applause came from Teague.

"Well played, boy!" the old pirate cheered as Jacky stood up from the bench.

"Thank you, Granddad," Jacky managed to say before a loud banging came about down the stairs.

"Mamá!" four-year-old Pearl cried out, the first to come down the stairs. "It's raining!"

"I know, _muñeca_. It just started now."

"But what about the picnic?"

"Well, unless it stops soon, we'll have to wait until tomorrow."

"Awe," Pearl whined before crashing against her mother with heavy tears.

"But what about my lesson?" Karina asked Jack, immediately following her younger sister's crying. "Daddy, we were supposed to practice sword-fighting on the sand today."

"Well, my little love," Jack said as he pulled away from his wife to have a better look down at his seven-year-old, "we'll 'ave t' wait and see-"

"And in the mean time," Karina interrupted dramatically, hands flying about her, "stay cooped up in here for the rest of the day with nothing to do… as if marooned on an island and left to die… and no, Mamá, cleaning doesn't count as something to do!"

Jack, with wide eyes, looked warily from his eldest daughter to his wife.

"Don't look at me," Katrina lifted up her empty hands. "She may _look_ like a smaller version of me but she is definitely all you."

"What do you mean we have nothing to do?" John spoke up. "We have the pianoforte. We could take turns playing songs."

Jacky and Karina made disgusted looks at their brother's solution.

"Well, at least one of you enjoys playing the pianoforte," Katrina sighed.

"Or better yet," Jacky offered, "we have the guitar!"

"Yeah!" Karina clapped her hands together. "I want to play first!"

"No, Karina! It was my idea, so I get to play first!"

"But I play better than you do!"

"No, you don't!"

"Yes, I do!"

"Nuh-uh."

"Yeah, uh-huh."

"Nuh-uh."

"Yeah-huh."

"Oi! Enough arguin' you two!" Jack intervened. "You will be takin' turns one song at a time."

"Agreed," Karina nodded. "And I get to start it off."

"What? No, you don't, Karina!"

"Ladies first, Jacky."

Jack brought a hand to his head. "This is goin' t' be a long day."

"How 'bout I play first?"

Jacky and Karina stopped their bickering to look behind them at Teague, already holding the guitar.

"Good idea, Granddad!" Jacky brightened up. "Could you start with that song about Blackbeard?"

"Blackbeard?" Jack mumbled as he stood beside Katrina looking across the counter at his son. "Who wants to hear a song 'bout that crazy man?"

As Jacky followed Teague back into the sitting area, Karina sprinted after them. "No, I want to hear the song about sea turtles."

"Could I play along on the pianoforte, Granddad?" ten-year-old John asked.

Teague laughed. "O' course, Johnny. Soon as I decide what song t' play. Pearl, ye comin' to join us?"

Pearl pulled her face from her mother's dress. "Mmm-hmm."

"Well, come on, li'l lass."

Wiping her tears away, Pearl followed after her grandfather to where he sat by the window.

"How 'bout we start with a simpler tune?" Teague suggested. "One we all know."

A smile lit up on John's face upon recognition to which song his grandfather was speaking of. He then played the first few, familiar chords.

"Aye, boy," Teague laughed. "That'll be the one… _A Pirate's Life for Me_."


	45. Father and Son

**Jack & Katrina**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy.

**Author's Note: **Just another little tid-bit… hope you all like it!

**Father and Son**

Captain Teague Sparrow took a seat on the blanket again, and instead enjoyed the view before him – his son, daughter-in-law, and grandchildren playing among the sand and in-coming waves. It had turned out to be a nice, simple, and relaxing afternoon. The sun shone brightly among the ever-passing white clouds bringing about the brightest hue of turquoise from the sea.

"Did we wear ye out?" Jack approached the picnic spot minutes later.

Teague laughed. "Oh, I'm alright, Jacky. Just not fast enough for those four as I once was years ago. I can blame you for that. You always wore me out."

Jack grinned. "Aye. That sounds 'bout right."

The pirate took a seat on the blanket by his father to join him in admiring the scenery. With her arms wrapped around Pearl's middle, Katrina spun the little girl around in circles in the wet sand, her little legs dangling in the air. Seven-year-old Karina was nearby, dancing and splashing about while the boys were body-surfing the waves.

"You're a rich man, Jacky," Teague spoke up after a time of silence in watching Katrina with the children. "And I don't mean the amount you've obtained in your work these past years."

"I know what ye mean, Dad… not all treasure is silver and gold."

"Aye. You've done real good, boy."

Silence swept over again as the two looked out at the new playful scene. Katrina was now running back and forth among the small waves with four-year-old Pearl at her hand as Jack, John, and Karina chased after them. All of them were laughing and cheering.

"I love seein' her like this," Jack sighed in admiration as he watched his wife running about with their children.

Teague turned to his son intrigued.

"She's an amazing mother, ye know."

"Aye, I do know. And you're not half-bad o' a father yourself, Jacky."

Jack looked to Teague and gave him an appreciative smile. "Thanks."

"And ye do realize, boy, that the reason you're such a good father is 'cause o' me, right?"

Jack gave a smirk. "O' course, Dad. Could ne'er 'ave come up wi' all those stories all by me onesie, eh?"

Teague rolled his eyes. "But seriously, Jacky."

"I know. Ye did good, too, Dad. Kept me out o' trouble… well… most o' the time. Kept me under your boot whene'er I misbehaved. Taught me all there is t' sailin' the seas. Basically everythin' I've been passin' on t' them," Jack said pointing at his children.

After a moment in quiet observation, Teague started up again. "It's truly remarkable how things 'ave changed… how much they've grown."

"Aye," Jack nodded. "I can't believe me Jack's already thirteen. I'm gettin' old."

Teague chuckled. "Well, if it makes ye feel any better, Jacky, it means I'm gettin' older."

"Well, I s'pose that helps… a little."

Teague laughed a bit harder. "Well, what I can't believe is how you've managed to do all you've done thus far in your life."

"What do ye mean?"

"I mean… bein' a pirate, goin' out to sea, bein' married, raisin' a family, and now startin' this rum plantation. That's quite a load for one man, Jacky. Not t' mention still bein' pirate lord o' the Caribbean."

"What can I say?" Jack shrugged with a lopsided grin. "I'm a man o' many talents."

Teague laughed again. "Aye, boy, that ye are."


	46. Cleaning this Gun

**Jack & Katrina**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Nor do I own the music/lyrics of Rodney Atkin's "Cleaning This Gun." Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy.

**Author's Note: **Ok… so I just heard this on the radio as I was driving back from class… and basically… I couldn't resist turning it into a little somethin' to read… oh what fun! I hope you all enjoy this!!!

**Cleaning This Gun**

The moment he heard the knock at the front door, a smirk crossed Jack Sparrow's face.

"Don't worry, loves!" Jack yelled from his study. "I'll get it!"

With no interest in hurrying to actually get the door, Jack laid his pistol and cleaning cloth on his desk. As he slowly rose from his chair, young Jack and John slid to a stop after running full speed to the opened doorway of his study.

"Is that him, Dad?"

"Aye, Jacky."

"Want us to hold him down while you talk to him?"

Jack chuckled and shook his head. "Don't think that'll be necessary, Johnny, but thanks for the invitation."

"Who is this boy anyway?"

"A Geoffrey Thompson… or 'nother. Somethin' like that."

"Will's not going to like hearing about this."

Jack furrowed his brows at his nineteen-year-old son. "Why would young William not like hearin' 'bout this, lad?"

"Are you kidding, Dad?" Jacky laughed. "Isn't it obvious how much he fancies Karina?"

"Is that so? 'ow did I miss that?"

"Probably," Johnny explained as he rolled his eyes, "because Will's never made a move."

"Ah, that would make sense," Jack, too, rolled his eyes. "After all… like father like son."

Knocking from the front door came about again.

"Tell ye what, lads," Jack began, deciding to sit back down in his chair, "open the door to this boy and usher 'im 'ere t' me."

Sly smiles crept upon young Jack and John's faces. "Aye, captain," they acknowledged in unison. They then darted out of the study to the front door.

"This should prove interestin'," Jack snickered as he took up his pistol and cloth again. As he leaned back in his chair he propped his feet up onto his desk. "Poor lad."

Within minutes, young Jack and John had a young boy escorted into his study. The boy couldn't have been any older than eighteen. He was tall and slender with blonde disheveled hair upon his head and specks of freckles on his cheeks just below his bright blue eyes.

"That'll be all lads," Jack said as he went back to looking at his gun as he polished it.

Jack and John each gave a curt nod and then exited the room, shutting the double-doors on the way out.

"Come on in, boy, sit on down, and tell me about yourself," Jack spoke again, his eyes still fixed on polishing his pistol.

"Uh, I'm… uh… Geoffrey Thompson, sir… I mean… Captain Sparrow."

"Aye, that ye are."

"My, uh, parents… you know them… I mean… you have met them before… my father is an attorney… and is good friends… uh… with, uh, Admiral Norrington."

"Ah," Jack said thoughtfully as he removed the round bullet the pistol held and examined it. "That's right. Now I remember…"

As an awkward silence fell on the room, Jack forced himself to hold back a laugh.

"So," the pirate began again as he reloaded the gun, "ye like me daughter, do ye now?"

"Hmm? Oh, uh, yes, sir… I mean… Captain Sparrow. She's quite lovely… and, uh… quite amazing."

Jack finally gave in to showing a grin. "Aye, she is. Me wife and I definitely think she's somethin' else."

Just as silence was about to settle again, Jack at last looked from his pistol in his hands to the nervous boy seated at the other side of his desk.

"She's her daddy's girl," Jack said seriously. "He mum's world. She deserves respect and that's what she'll get. Now isn't it, lad?"

"Uh, yes… yes, of course, Captain Sparrow."

Suddenly knocking came from the doors of the study. Jack had to keep himself from laughing again as he saw the poor boy jump in his chair.

"Jack?"

"Come in, love."

Opening both doors of the study, Katrina looked at the scene before giving Jack a smirk.

"What is it, love?"

"Well, I just wanted to let you both know that Karina is ready to go to the-"

"Geoffrey?"

Jack tore his eyes immediately from his wife to his sixteen-year-old daughter. She had her black hair pinned up in curls and she wore a simple rose-pink dress that flowed loosely about her. All in all she was nearly a replica of her mother from years ago.

"Good evening, Karina," Geoffrey said as he quickly stood up and then gave a slight bow in her direction, offering his hand.

Karina glided to him and placed her hand in his, which he gently brought up to his lips before standing up straight again. With a smile, she then released her hand in order to approach her father.

"So what do you think, Daddy?" she asked as she heard her mother escort Geoffrey out to the entryway.

Jack swallowed as best he could. "I think you look absolutely beautiful, little love."

Karina laughed and shook her head. "Thank you, Daddy… but I meant Geoffrey. What did you think of him?"

"Oh, him," Jack shrugged. "He's alright, I s'pose. Seems like a nice lad and all."

"Really?"

Seeing a familiar sparkle in her eyes, Jack nodded solemnly. "Aye, my little love."

With a bright, wide smile, Karina ran around the desk and embraced her father.

"Oh, Daddy, I knew you'd like him! Thank you for letting me go to Jane's birthday ball with him! I love you so much, Daddy!"

Jack, who had dropped the gun into his lap the moment she raced around to him, held onto his daughter tightly. "I love ye, too, Karina."

After giving him a big kiss on the cheek, Karina pulled away, leaving Jack to take up his pistol and prop up his feet on the desk again.

"Karina?" Geoffrey re-entered the study. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I… uh… believe we ought to be leaving if we're to… uh… make it time to Jane's ball."

"Yes, of course, Geoffrey," Karina replied as she made her way to him in the doorway. However, before taking up his arm to be lead out, she turned back to her father. "Bye, Daddy!"

"Bye, Karina. Now you both go out and 'ave some fun. I'll see you when you get back 'round te- no, let's say 'round nine-thirty." Jack then paused for emphasis as he made it more obvious of wiping down his pistol with the cloth. "I'll probably be up all night still cleanin' this gun."

A small, nervously forced smile appeared on Geoffrey's lips as Karina rolled her eyes with a laugh. "Yes, Daddy."

Offering his arm up once more, Karina took it and began to follow Geoffrey's lead out of sight to the entryway.

"Love you, Karina," Jack called out.

"Love you, too, Daddy."

After Karina and Geoffrey had left, Katrina returned to her husband's study, taking a seat atop his desk.

"Now what was that all about?" she asked with a smirk.

"Hmm?" Jack asked not fully paying attention until he put down the pistol and cloth. "Oh. Nothin', love. It's all for show, nobody's goin' t' get hurt… it's just a daddy thing."

Katrina laughed.

"And believe me," Jack added with a proud grin, "it worked."

"Did it?" Johnny asked from the doorway alongside his brother and youngest sister.

"Aye," Jack grinned all the more. "In fact, I think I'll be usin' this ol' trick for quite a while."

"Oh, no," thirteen-year-old Pearl whined. "You're not going to do the boys that want to take me out, too, are you?"

"As long as it works, my littlest love," Jack chuckled, "I don't see why not."

"Oh, please no, Daddy. That's embarrassing."

"Ah, but if it works, it don't matter."

A light chuckle came from Jacky upon hearing this.

"What so funny, m'boy?"

"Well," Jacky began with a knowing look, "it may have worked on Geoffrey this time around. And it may work on many others… but…"

"But?"

"I don't think it'll work on young Will. He knows you well enough not to take what you hinted at Geoffrey tonight seriously."

Jack frowned.

Katrina immediately covered her mouth in effort stifle her laughter at Jack's reaction to this truth.

"Blast that Turner," Jack grumbled. "Just had t' tell his lad the truth behind all me stories. It's a shame t' find such a good lad like him no longer believing in me title o' once bein' the most notorious pirate of the Caribbean… and worse… that he no longer believes that I rode a couple o' sea turtles t' escape the island Barbossa marooned me on."

The Sparrow children looked to each other, exchanging a rolling of the eyes, the shaking of heads, and quite chuckling before leaving the study altogether.

"I think all will be quite alright, _Corazon_," Katrina finally lowered her hand and Jack's eyes gazed down at his pistol on the desk. "I'm more than sure that _you_ can even put fear into young William the day he chooses to pursue Karina."

Jack raised his eyes up at his wife. "Ye really think so, love?"

"I know so," Katrina replied as she bent forward to Jack a kiss. "Now why don't you go occupy yourself with something else until Karina returns? Something to take your mind off of her and any and all possible suitors? Like perhaps a bit of practice with the sword with Jacky or Johnny?"

Jack gave a slow, thoughtful nod. "Perhaps in a bit, love… but at the moment I'd like t' finish cleanin' me gun."

And with that, Jack took up his pistol and cloth and was back, hard at work.


	47. Reasoning

**Jack & Katrina**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy.

**Author's Note: **Let me know what you think of this tid bit! Thank you!!

**Reasoning**

The back-and-forth shouting and yelling came to a sharp end as she heard the door to their daughters' cabin slam shut.

Katrina sighed as she brought the pile of clothes onto the bed. Apparently her husband couldn't get through to her either.

"I can't do this any more, love," Jack said as he collapsed into the chair at his desk, his eyes fixed on an empty bottle of rum rolling to and fro across some maps as the waves rocked the Pearl.

"Can't do what, _corazon_?" Katrina asked distracted as she folded clothes on their bed.

"Reason with Karina. She's too much like me."

A small, knowing smile played at his wife's lips upon hearing this. "I told you not to make this a family trip."

Jack put a hand to his head and groaned. "I know, darlin'… but can ye blame me? It's Tortuga after all. I figured that boy wouldn't still be here. Thought he'd be gone on some other ship by now."

Katrina shrugged. "Is he really all that bad, Jack?"

Jack removed his hand from his head and looked defiantly at his wife. "He's a seventeen year-old boy, o' course he's bad! Not t' mention that he's just like me at his age… which just proves all the worse for me li'l girl!"

"Oh, come off it, Jack," Katrina rolled her eyes, her hands still busy folding clothes. "Karina is only a year younger and has gotten into just as much trouble as you did at her age."

"But still, love, that's not the point"

"I know your point, Jack. I know that young boys… and men… seem to only have one thing on their mind, but have some faith in Karina, too. We've taught her well."

"Not well enough," Jack grumbled.

Katrina shook her head. "In any case, they've only met a couple of times on our voyages, Jack. It's not like she'll end up marrying the boy."

Jack shuddered at the thought. "She had better not. That lad's no good for her. She needs someone that has proper manners, treats her like a real lady, has a proper future, a well-t'-do family"

"Someone like young William?"

"Aye," Jack said thoughtfully, "someone like… wait! Come again, love?"

Katrina stopped folding clothes to look at her husband with a smirk. "I knew it! You _do_ like young William! You much prefer a young man like William than a young man that was like you!"

Jack frowned. "Perhaps."

"You should go talk to Will about this."

Jack narrowed his eyes on his wife. "Why?"

"Because maybe then he'll talk to his son and his son in turn will draw Karina's attention away from this other boy."

Jack's hard facial expression softened as he pondered over this idea. "Ye think it'll help?"

"Couldn't hurt to try… especially before either you or Karina do something foolish."

Jack nodded. "Point taken." He then stood up from his chair and strode over to the double doors. "Now where's the whelp?"


	48. Oh, Boy

**Jack & Katrina**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (characters, plot, dialogue, etc.). Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy.

**Author's Note: **Special thanks to reader Fairy Skull for the request… I hope this is suitable for Little Jack… I'll write another for John. To everyone, I hope this is a fun read!

**Oh, Boy**

While Katrina and Elizabeth put the last touches for dinner as Will helped settle the present teenagers, Jack was forced in search of two that were missing: his eldest son and young Emily.

"I'm too old for this," Jack mumbled as he made his way down the worn path to the hidden cove. "Surely they've got t' be 'ere somewhere..."

Taking another bend around some trees, the pirate captain came to a stop as he heard some quiet voices.

"I know," he heard his eighteen-year-old son say. "I love the adventures that come from the voyages, too."

Hearing this, Jack crept softly through some foliage, closer to the shore, until he spotted the backside of the two teens sitting side by side on a rock.

"And the stories?" Emily said softly as she adjusted Jacky's red bandana before twirling one of his dangling beads around a finger. "I love listening to Gibbs' stories."

"Aye," Jacky replied as he slowly brought an arm to wrap around Emily's shoulders. "In fact, sometimes I wish it was us in that story of our parents being marooned on that island."

Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Truly?" Emily asked sweetly, her long blonde curls swaying a bit as she eagerly turned her head to Jacky.

"Aye."

Jack blinked a few times at the scene before him. It was as if he was watching the backside of himself with Elizabeth on the island all those years ago.

"But what if there were cruel animals ready to hunt us down?"

Jacky held on tighter to Emily. "I'd protect ye."

"What if we were trapped for days?" Emily questioned further as she leaned her head on Jacky's shoulder.

"I'd take care of you. Find water, food."

"And what of the weather?"

"I'd build you a house. You'd be safe with me."

"But won't you find anyone to rescue us?"

"If you wish t' be rescued, then yes. I'd make a fire to be our signal to passing ships. It would be--"

"Over a thousand feet high," Jack spoke up as he marched up to the rock. "No doubt white sails will appear on the horizon."

The two teenagers, who had jumped away from each other the moment they heard Jack's voice, gazed up at the pirate unsure of what to do.

"Dinner's ready," Jack explained. "Go on. Or your mothers won't be happy with ye."

Jacky and Emily nodded before scrambling to their feet and hurrying away. Jack watched after them until they were out of sight. He then shook his head as he mumbled, "Got t' be careful wi' that one, Jacky. If she's her mother's daughter... she'll be the death o' you."


	49. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

Hello, readers!

Just to let you know, I like (as best I can) to keep my shorts and drabbles here in somewhat a chronological order. So… that means when you get an update about a "New Chapter" being added it is, in fact, located elsewhere (and not here as the site automatically leads you to). The best way about this is to go to the top and drop down the arrow and simply look for the chapter labeled as "New Chapter"… for that would be the most recently added chapter.

All right, enough of me going circles… I'll leave you all to it! Have fun!

Karibbean


End file.
